


Элиминация

by vasi_lina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasi_lina/pseuds/vasi_lina
Summary: У Джено появляется много разных «нельзя думать». О родителях, о кошках, о хёнах и менеджерах. О том, насколько быстро разрушится мир после эпидемии, выкосившей всё взрослое население. Нельзя думать о том, почему Лукас так кашляет, а Марка пытаются застрелить. Что навыки айдола никак не помогут в выживании посреди опустевших городов. И никогда, ни за что нельзя даже думать о том, чтобы сказать На Джемину что-то искреннее и глупое. Не думать. Может, тогда станет хотя бы немного проще.





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> я думала, что это будет миди, но в итоге решила не обманывать себя и изначально не надеяться уместить сюжет в жалкие пятьдесят страниц
> 
> рейтинг R - предполагаемый, может стать выше (но вряд ли ниже, тэг про насилие не зря стоит)
> 
> оос стоит на всякий случай, но вообще, это не аушка
> 
> элиминация (в биологии) - гибель отдельных особей или целых групп организмов (популяций, видов) в результате различных естественных причин. хотя в реферате, который я как-то писала, речь шла больше о борьбе за выживание. и борьба за выживание по смыслу лучше подходит.
> 
> не постапокалипсис, а скорее сам процесс апокалипсиса. 
> 
> паблик: https://vk.com/public168948998

Юта вцепляется в рубашку менеджера. Повышает голос: 

\- Дайте мне чёртов билет до Осаки! 

Менеджер пытается его отстранить. 

Джено молчит. 

Юта шипит что-то на японском, но в Корее это старшим тоже наверняка говорить нельзя. 

\- Юта, ты знаешь расписание, улетать прямо перед промоушеном… - начинает менеджер до скуки знакомую речь. 

Джено не слушает. 

Джено старается даже не думать о том, что его родители (равно как и сестра) не отвечают уже почти день. Вернее, думать, но в положительном ключе. Может, они уезжают куда-нибудь подальше и побезопасней. Мыслить, как Юта, нельзя. Нельзя так истерично бить по экрану телефона, в сотый раз не получать ответа и требовать немедленной дороги домой. У них ведь действительно скоро камбэк. Хотя в мире, кажется, эпидемия, и рейтинги любого шоу сейчас будут нулевыми. 

Теперь Юта ругается уже на корейском. Прямо перед тем, как оттолкнуть менеджера с пути. Кроме них, в зале ещё Джемин и Ченлэ, но на последнего смотреть сложно. У него тоже родители. Только в Китае. И не выходят на связь уже двое суток. Джемин просто пришибленный. Пялится в телефон. Замирает почему-то как раз в тот момент, когда Джено переводит на него взгляд. Притом замирает однозначно плохо. Побледнев даже сквозь макияж. Приоткрыв губы в удивлении. Или, скорее, шоке. 

\- Джемин? – тихо зовёт Джено, наклоняясь к нему через стол. – Что-то случилось? 

В последние дни у всех случается. Но у Джемина пока все родственники здоровы и отвечают. Он проверяет постоянно. Джено при виде того, как чужое лицо разглаживается после всех этих звонков и смс , тоже становится лучше. Самую малость. 

\- Тэиль закашлял, - отвечает Джемин просевшим голосом. Поворачивает к Джено экран с перепиской. Там – те же два слова, только от Тэёна. На глазах у Джено к ним добавляется «его повезут в больницу». И – уже от самого Тэиля – «не переживайте, я буду в порядке». Смартфон Джено вибрирует в кармане, получая те же самые сообщения. Остальной групповой чат молчит. Однозначно подавленно. 

Джемин забирает телефон к себе, чтобы набрать слова поддержки. 

Юта за спиной продолжает спорить с менеджером. 

Джено вздрагивает, когда слышит кашель. Боится на миг, что это Юта, поворачивается, и… 

Нет. 

Не Юта, но сердце так и остаётся в пятках. Потому что кашлем заходится менеджер. А капли крови из этого кашля блестят на лице у посеревшего Юты. Джено чувствует, как и от его лица отливает кровь. 

Конкретно Джено, вроде бы, ничего не грозит. 

Информация про заражения мелькнула в новостях неделю назад. Первая смерть – пять дней, нехватка мест в больницах – четыре, слово «эпидемия» - три. Но вот заражённых подростков – ни одного. Все зарегестрированные случаи – либо дети, лет до двенадцати, либо совершеннолетние. Джемин как раз вчера зачитывал гипотезы какого-то вирусолога. Мол, возможно, вирус чувствителен к наличию определённых гормонов в теле человека. Если их количество завышено – как у подростков – то для вируса они становятся губительны. Следовательно, подросток остаётся жив. Джено как раз в том возрасте, когда завышенность гормонов ощущается постоянно. 

Вот только Юте – двадцать два. 

Тэилю – двадцать пять. 

Менеджер оседает на пол, не прекращая кашлять, и чем более хриплым становится кашель, тем быстрее льётся кровь. Юта пятится от заражённого к противоположной стене. Размазывая красное на щеке собственным рукавом. Джено вскакивает на ноги. Менеджер – во всех смыслах слова – загибается, и, если его не перевернуть на спину, то он прямо тут задохнётся. 

\- Стой! – чья-то ладонь вдруг хватает за одежду. Джено оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Джемин перехватывает его крепче, за запястье: - Не подходи к нему! 

Видно, что Джемину эти слова нелегко даются. По взгляду, брошенному на менеджера - с болью и сочувствием, по высокому голосу и закушенной губе. 

\- Ты же сам вчера прочитал, что… 

\- Тот автор пообещал два раза в день писать о своих исследованиях. И до сих пор ничего не опубликовал, - Джемин опускает взгляд. – Как думаешь, хорошо он изучил вирус? 

За рукав теперь ещё и тянут. В сторону выхода. Противоположного от Юты, который никак не прекратит вытирать лицо. 

\- И вы идите, - кивает Джемин оставшимся. - Сейчас.

Джисон поднимается, заторможено пялясь на менеджера. У него по подбородку кровь стекает уже безо всякого кашля. Похоже, он в принципе не дышит. Только пучит глаза. Мышечные судороги и перекрытие дыхательных путей. Об этом Джемин тоже читал. 

Ченлэ не поднимается. Сидит, раз за разом обновляя страницу на смартфоне. Какое-то китайское приложение. Он вроде бы через него с семьёй общался. 

Джено вздрагивает, как только понимает, что подумал о семье Ченлэ в прошедшем времени. 

Джено всё ещё давит все плохие мысли о своей. 

\- Идём, - вместо этого опускает он руку Ченлэ на плечо. – Джемин прав. Тут… небезопасно. Юта? 

Тот поворачивает на них округлившиеся глаза. 

Граница, повисшая в комнате, видна очень чётко. С одной стороны – заражённый, Юта и кровь. С другой Джисон подбирается к двери, опустив голову. Ведёт Ченлэ за локоть. Джемин, сжавший губы в одну бледную линию, ждёт Джено. 

\- Идите, - выдыхает Юта. 

Освобождает от морального груза. Теперь Джено не бросает хёна. Теперь он просто уходит после прямого его указания. Даже если ощущается иначе. Почему-то хочется ответить «спасибо», но Джено выдавливает из себя только привычное «пока». 

\- Нужно сказать остальным, - шепчет Джемин, уже набирая сообщение. 

Джено кивает. 

На его телефоне за прошедшие пять минут так и не появилось пропущенного от родителей.

 

Он не уверен, зачем идёт в комнату для практики. Хореографа, как и предсказывал Джемин, там нет. Просто... По расписанию занятие есть, а расписания - это то, чем Джено жил последние два года. Держаться за них значит оставаться в нормальной жизни. С которой за стенами здания творится что-то не то. Что-то фатальное.

\- Поехали в общежитие, - предлагает Джемин. Он изначально туда хотел, вместе с остальными, но Джено пошёл на занятие, так что Джемин пошёл за ним. Это тоже привычно. Не расставаться. Тоже нормально. 

Джено кивает, соглашаясь. Джемин тем временем набирает их менеджера. Из разума упрямо не идёт картинка с другим, и с кашлем, однако сейчас Джемину отвечают. Обещают отвезти. Менеджер, когда встречает в коридоре, даже маски выдаёт. Медицинские. Они ни от чего не защищают, но их всё равно почему-то все носят. Ради всё той же иллюзии нормальности, наверное. Будто вирус обычный. Будто от него можно защититься, даже если тебе больше восемнадцати.

Дорога проходит в молчании. Джемин читает очередные статьи. Его непривычно видеть таким серьёзным. Да и вообще читающим, однако обстоятельства принуждают. Джено, как и он, листает что-то новостное. Упал очередной самолёт, пароход протаранил набережную, куча людей погибает прямо на рабочих местах, и никто не знает, что делать. Рекомендуют соблюдать меры по обеспечению личной безопасности. Которые не работают. Ни черта не работает.

В общежитии - тишина. Ненормальная. Аномальнее неё только тот факт, что телевизор в зале показывает новости. А Марк с Донхёком их смотрят. Вместо того, чтобы играть в приставку или спорить на весь дом по очередному пустому поводу. 

Джемин тоже идёт смотреть новости.

Джено не хочет оставаться один. И мысли жизненно важно чем-нибудь занимать. Так что он следует за Джемином. Кивает парням. Садится на диван по соседству. Миловидная ведущая рассказывает про дефицит лекарств. На фоне крутятся фотографии с толпами у больниц. Затем играет бодрая заставка другой рубрики. "Происшествия". И другая девушка, уже в красной блузке, рассказывает про крушение рейса "Сеул-Бангкок". Прямое включение демонстрирует догорающий остов самолёта. 

Донхёк вдруг вскакивает на ноги. 

\- Нет! - распарывает воздух его восклицанием.

Марк закрывает лицо руками. Джено переводит взгляд с одного на другого, не понимая, чем этот рейс отличается от кучи предыдущих. Пока Марк не выдыхает:

\- Там был Тэн, - а Донхёк не пинает к стене свою любимую приставку.

Тэн не стал, как Юта, просить разрешения вернуться домой.

Тэн где-то в этой груде горящего металлолома. 

Джено опускает голову к коленям. Зарывается руками в волосы. Всё рушится прямо на его глазах, а у него никак не получается до конца поверить. 

Речь ведущей вдруг прерывается. Кашлем, как у менеджера, только тоном повыше. Девушка на экране им давится. Паникует. Пытается вытереть кровь, стекающую к блузке. Однако в итоге только выкашливает новую её порцию, прямо на камеру, так, что половину экрана занимают тёмные пятна. За ними видно, как ведущая рушится на стол. Джено ждёт, что сейчас кто-нибудь выбежит в пространство студии, вытрет камеру, поможет девушке, однако картинка не меняется. Как застывает.

\- Там все операторы что, тоже уже... - Джемин не заканчивает, но суть ясна.

Донхёк выходит из зала, пиная по пути ещё чей-то тапочек и откатывая от себя бутылку воды.

Марк выключает телевизор.

 

Следующим утром им никто не звонит, чтобы предупредить о мероприятиях. Им в принципе никто не звонит. Не пишет. В групповом чате - ни единого нового сообщения ни от Тэиля, ни от Юты. Всё обрывается на "спокойной ночи" от лидера. а через минуту после того, как Джено берёт телефон, на уведомлении вылезает аватарка Юкхэя. 

"Ребята, что вы делаете?".

"Что в вашем доме?".

"Я не знаю, как сказать".

Видимо, поэтому затем идут сообщения на китайском. 

Джено садится на кровати. Хмурясь. Подозревая, что в этих сообщениях скрывается нечто плохое. Соседняя кровать уже пуста. И вряд ли сегодня Джено нужно куда-то торопиться, так что в ванную он идёт, как есть, в пижаме. Вот только за дверью комнаты обнаруживается Джемин. Тоже в пижаме, но проснувшийся несравненно лучше. Он хватает Джено за руку. Трясёт её так, словно надеется оторвать.

\- Что ты...

\- Ты видел сообщения Юкхэя? - Джемин даже не дожидается кивка, чтобы продолжить: - Ренджун перевёл. Они все умерли! Лукас сказал, что он всё утро пытался хоть кого-нибудь разбудить, но там везде кровь. Кровь, понимаешь?!

Голос у Джемина, впервые за последние дни, сдаёт. Подлетает вверх. Джено из-за этих высоких нот как лезвием по мозгу проводят. Джено теряется. Одной частью разума осознавая услышанные слова, другой - пытаясь как-то уложить их в свою систему мира, а третьей - и главной - паникуя из-за паникующего Джемина перед собой. Джемин ведь обычно не тот, кого нужно успокаивать. Наоборот. А сейчас - стоит, широко раскрыв глаза, и трясёт Джено уже за плечи. Тот кладёт свои ладони поверх чужих. Отцепляет от себя и сжимает запястья. Губы тоже сжимая. Не зная, что ответить и, тем более, сделать. 

\- А менеджеры? - наконец выдаёт он слово, спасавшее во внештатных ситуациях последнюю пару лет. 

\- Не отвечают, - опускает голову Джемин. Уже чуть лучше контролирующий панику. Или притворяющийся таковым. Пытающийся быть. Как и Джено. Который продолжает стоять, держа чужие руки и надеясь, что вот-вот он проснётся ещё раз. Без вязкой и полной страха атмосферы в воздухе. Без сообщений о падении самолётов и крушении поездов. Проснётся - а ему как раз закончили накладывать тени, скоро выступление на шоу и Джемин похлопывает по плечу.

Джемин добавляет тихо: 

\- Мне, кстати, уже никто не отвечает, - и он наверняка имеет в виду семью.

\- Мне тоже, - эхом отзывается Джено. Это максимум, чем он может утешить. Или, скорее, поддержать. Показать, что Джемин не один. В этом общежитии - никто не один. Никто не умрёт. 

Вопрос в том, что дальше. 

\- Марк сказал, чтобы Юкхэй добрался до нас, - переводит тему Джемин. Он не хочет говорить про родных, и Джено отлично это понимает. - Заодно он скажет, что сейчас на улицах. А то выходить никто не рискует.

Джено оглядывается на окно. Первое, что видит - дым. Густой и чёрный. Его источник - машины внизу, сразу несколько, смятых аварией. И их почему-то никто не тушит. Эпидемия, конечно, распространяется быстро, но ведь не настолько, чтобы было уже некому. Да и к тому же, лекарство найдут, всех вылечат, и как вообще может быть иначе? У Джено это "иначе" физически не укладывается в голове. Пока Джемин сообщает, что все уже на кухне. Джено присоединяется. К пустому столу и давящей тишине. В ней только Ренджун периодически зачитывает сообщения от Юкхэя. О том, что никого живого он на улице не видит. В качестве иллюстрации того, что видит, присылает фото аварии. Как у Джено под окном, только намного, намного масштабнее. С десятками машин, снятых Юкхэем сверху, с какого-то моста, и телами, в которые Джено не вглядывается. Никто не вглядывается. Ренджун поворачивает телефон обратно к себе. 

\- Он передаёт, что его стошнило, - тем временем зачитывает Ченлэ. - Я же напишу, что этого в симптомах нет? 

\- Нет, - подтверждает Марк. 

Всё утро тратится на тишину и сообщения. В комнате будто сам воздух давит. Не даёт ни шевельнуться, ни поднять голову, ни вздохнуть свободно. Словно это будет преступлением. На фоне того, что происходит. Хотя этого никто никак не называет. Не озвучивает. Но прежней жизни - точно конец. Всего за несколько дней. Новая, если она вообще будет, ставит в тупик. В растерянность. Джено пол-жизни положил на то, чтобы дебютировать. Он не рассчитывал на нечто иное. Тем более - иное таких масштабов и такой радикальности. 

Джено вряд ли умеет что-то, что может им теперь пригодится.

Прямо сейчас он даже говорить толком не может.

В общем и целом, он умеет танцевать. Петь и зачитывать несложные партии. Улыбаться своей бестолковой улыбкой, которая так нравится ведущим (и, отдельно, Джемину). Ещё он умеет сидеть перед камерой по два часа и болтать о всякой ерунде. Хотя трансляции обычно контролировали менеджеры. Одёргивали Донхёка, когда он говорил лишнее, качали головой от очередной честности Ренджуна и читали потом лекции на тему того, почему так нельзя. Хотя везде свои плюсы. Джено вот не одёргивали. И Джемина тоже. Как бы близко они друг к другу ни садились, как бы Джено ни наглаживал его коленку, а Джемин ни зацеловывал ему всю щёку. Это относится к разряду позволительного, одобряемого и нравящегося фанаткам. Хотя Джено вообще-то тоже нравится. Возможно, сильнее, чем должно. Но что-то с этим сделать у него со времён трейни не хватает смелости. Это Джемин однажды проводил взглядом Тэёна, заходящего к Джехёну в спальню, и спросил, как Джено к такому относится. Джено ответил "никак". Ему только вечером рассказали, что Тэён с Джехёном в этой спальне делают и о чём, оказывается, все давно уже в курсе. Ещё через пару дней до Джено даже дошло, что тот вопрос, возможно, был не просто вопрос. Что это был намёк. Очень прозрачный, да что уж там, чуть ли не предложение. Чего-нибудь. Однако повторить его храбрости не хватило. Вдруг всё-таки просто вопрос. Вдруг Джемин исключительно от природной тяги к ласке за него постоянно хватается. А Джено возьмёт, и одним тупым предложением себя Джемина лишит. 

Лучше так. Надёжнее. Хотя тот факт, что мысли возвращаются к Джемину и своей тормознутости даже этим утром, немного ненормален. И всё же Юкхэй беспокоит сильнее. Когда он, почти зелёный, заваливается в общежитие. Однако вместо ответов на вопросы он бежит к ванной. Там, судя по звукам, его тошнит ещё раз. Не от болезни, Юкхэю только семнадцать. А от увиденного. Как он объясняет на сбивчивом китайском. Ренджун с Ченлэ вразнобой переводят. Но, в целом, Джено понимает. Что на улицах - много машин, в которых много мёртвых, что прохожих нет, в общежитии взрослых юнитов никто утром не встал с постели, и, кажется, вообще никого не осталось. Кроме них. Несовершеннолетних. Хотя остальные подростки, по идее, тоже живы. Вирус их не берёт. Джено на это надеется. Вместе с предположением о том, что семья действительно нашла себе тихое место с отсутствием патогенов, и, к сожалению, связи тоже. Когда-нибудь придётся поверить в обратное, но пока разум ещё достаточно пришибленный для самообмана. 

В любом случае, ключей от дома у него нет. А дома, даже если родителей больше нет, остаются три кошки. Которых нужно кормить. Которые не должны умереть от голода.

Мир вообще не должен был так умереть. 

\- И что нам теперь делать?

Вопрос Джисона повисает в воздухе новым прессом из молчания.

Лампочка над головой вдруг гаснет. Гул холодильника, телевизора и кучи других приборов обрывается. Усугубляя тишину. 

Джено не верит, что электричество выключилось навсегда.

Джено всё ещё надеется проснуться.


	2. два

\- Давайте… подумаем? – нерешительно предлагает Марк. Джено разделяет эту нерешительность. Ситуация – дикая для понимания. И хотя логически, да, нужно что-то делать, а перед этим нужно что-то думать, всерьёз к размышлениям относиться не получается. Всерьёз – страшно. Признавать: весь ужас вокруг на самом деле происходит. 

Лукас вместо размышлений снова кидается за дверь ванной. 

Джено совсем не тянет знать, что именно тот видел на улицах.

\- Нам всем ведь никто не отвечает? – предполагает Джемин, упрямо смотрящий в пол. – Если да, то… Получается, что никого… не осталось. 

Паузы в его речи пугают не меньше кулаков, в которых Джемин сжимает края пижамы. Натягивает их до самых кончиков пальцев. 

\- Может, что-то просто случилось со связью? – подаёт голос Джисон. – И с нами ещё свяжутся?

Честно, Джено за его вариант. Однако разум побуждает придвинуться к Джемину. Накрыть один его кулаков ладонью. Разжимая. Демонстрируя привычную уже поддержку. Джемин позволяет. Хоть и не поднимает лица.

\- Давайте предполагать, что нет, - берёт слово Марк. – Тогда… Тогда, думаю, для нас главное – держаться вместе. В одиночку было бы сложнее. Я читал про всякие стратегии выживания, там обычно советуют набирать припасов и уходить из городов...

\- И почему мы должны их слушать? – Донхёк вскидывает брови с вызовом. - Или тебя должны? Зачем вообще нам куда-то уходить, если всё для жизни есть здесь?

Марк поднимает глаза к потолку. 

\- Я просто предлагаю. Не нравится – предлагай сам. 

Джено вздыхает. Синхронно с Джемином. Который, кажется, тоже думает о том, что Марк с Донхёком очень невовремя начинают спорить. И что по-другому они общаться почему-то не умеют. 

К счастью, из туалета вываливается Лукас. Он не умеет ничего делать без шума, и сейчас стук от двери прерывает возможный конфликт. Хотя дальше Лукас просто встаёт у стены. С покрасневшими глазами, побледневшим лицом и откровенной беспомощностью во взгляде. 

Джено надеется, что не выглядит так, как он. Даже если в разуме точно такая же мешанина из неверия, надежд и необходимости совершать какие-то неведомые спасительные поступки. А молчание продолжается. Тянется и тянется, тягуче и нагнетающе, пока сам Джено не проговаривает:

\- Для начала давайте подождём, - он пожимает плечами. – Если ничего не будет происходить, в смысле, никто с нами не свяжется, и под окнами никто не будет ездить, и вообще никого не будет видно… Тогда подумаем. Логично же?

\- Я за, - кивает Джемин. Даже улыбнуться пытается. – Только давайте ещё лапши заварим. А то уже почти обед, а мы всё… стоим тут. 

Джено ловит ещё пару кивков. Пока Донхёк не усмехается нервно:

\- Так электричества же нет. Как ты чайник включишь?

Вместе с плитой, микроволновкой, телевизором, приставкой, и, в целом, без электричества становится резко почти нечего делать. 

\- Интернет ещё работает! – Джисон поднимает смартфон к лицу. – Только… Или не работает. Погодите. Связь вроде есть, но страницы не грузит. 

\- Значит, электричества вообще нигде нет, - констатирует Донхёк, отбивая пальцами по стене быстрый нервирующий ритм. – И сервера все отрубились. И никто нигде их не чинит. Понимаете, да?

\- Да не могли мы остаться одни! – выражает общую мысль Ченлэ. – Тем более – за одну ночь! Кто-то должен быть, и…

\- Нужно исходить из того, что мы точно знаем, - прерывает его Марк своим самым рассудительным тоном. – Во-первых, вирус убивает очень быстро. И распространяется тоже. Тэиль заболел только вчера, но сегодня… Сегодня уже все. Скорее всего, так везде. Юкхэй же никого не видел. Если это так, то…

Он осекается. 

… то нужно придумать, что делать дальше. 

Джемин наконец поднимает голову. Вытирает влагу с щеки свободной ладонью. Вторую по-прежнему сжимает Джено. Слушая, как Джемин старательно контролирует голос:

\- То нам нужно привыкнуть к тому, что мы теперь сами по себе. И я тоже не понимаю, зачем уходить из города. Да и куда уходить? В поле? По логике, такие же оставшиеся скоро начнут забирать всё из магазинов. Мне кажется, нам тоже надо.

\- А дальше что? – вскидывает брови Марк. – Сидеть тут на коробках и ждать, пока коробки закончатся? К тому же в городе много других людей, я имею в виду… не оставшихся, и они скоро начнут… ну… разлагаться, и, честное слово, я бы не хотел этого видеть. 

Он прав. Однако Донхёк прав тоже, когда возражает:

\- По-твоему, если мы будем ждать чего-то без коробок, то будет лучше? Есть всё равно надо, - он делает паузу, прежде чем добавить: - К тому же весь город теперь бесплатный. И свободный. Вот вы давно нормально ходили по магазинам, или в кино, или на какие-нибудь аттракционы? Это… Чёрт, это как-то дерьмово прозвучало, но я просто хочу сказать, что… Раз уж всё это происходит, то можно хотя бы что-то от этого взять. А не уходить в поля непонятно зачем. 

«Этого».

То ли конца света, то ли цивилизации, то ли просто конца, но Джено тоже не тянет придумывать определения. Пока не названо – словно и не по-настоящему.

\- Да я не говорил уходить в поля! – раздражается Марк. – Я просто говорю, что в городе станет небезопасно…

\- Но пока же нет, - вставляет Ченлэ. Подавленный, однако тоже старающийся рассуждать. – Давайте проголосуем? Ну, за то, чтобы остаться, и за то, чтобы уйти?

На первом варианте поднимается так много рук (включая Джемина и, вслед за ним, Джено), что Марк тоже присоединяется. Со вздохом. Предлагает затем выбрать, куда идти и зачем. Джисон притаскивает листочек. В список выстраивается супермаркет, магазин техники (ради автономных зарядных станций, которые хоть как-то продлят жизнь телефонов), аптека, а дальше Донхёк говорит «по ситуации». 

По ситуации.

Звучит как девиз на весь следующий отрезок жизни. 

 

Прежде чем выйти на улицу, Марк раздаёт всем маски. Защищаться с их помощью уже почти комично, но тут даже Донхёк не возражает. Лукас идёт впереди как тот, кто в новом мире уже был. Пусть даже в реальности он выглядит скорее как тот, кто хотел бы забиться в ближайший угол и не вылезать, пока всё не закончится. Хотя… 

Всё уже закончилось. Джено понимает с первыми шагами по улице. Из-за тишины. Нет музыки из магазинов, нет гудежа машин, нет вскриков и разговоров. Нет людей. Утром никто не вышел из дома. Редкие автомобили, видимо, остались с ночи. Один упирается в бетонный столб смятым бампером. Другой врезался в стеклянную витрину. Третий перегораживает асфальт, так что обойти его приходится по проезжей части. 

Воздух здесь давит сильнее, чем в общежитии. 

Молчание тоже повторяется в каком-то усиленно гнетущем варианте. 

Джено шагает рядом с Джемином. К круглосуточному супермаркету и самым неясным перспективам. И Джемин не выдерживает первым. Спрашивает тихо:

\- Как думаешь, у нас получится?

Жить. Или, точнее, жить дальше. Джено не уточняет – всё понятно по безысходности в чужом взгляде. Пожимает плечами:

\- Я думаю, у нас нет выбора.

Джемин второй раз за день пытается улыбнуться. Джено тоже. Кривовато, но от души. Вглядываясь в черты чужого лица. Надеясь, что они перестанут так остро выражать то ли мрачность, то ли боль, и смягчатся так, как Джено давно привык. 

\- Чего пялишься? – улыбка Джемина становится усмешкой. – У меня что, уже кровь изо рта течёт?

\- Нет, - Джено переводит взгляд на дорогу. Собирается придумать нечто остроумное, но посреди дороги лежит девушка. Лицом вниз. В коротком синем платье и в целой луже крови. 

Судя по тому, как быстро Лукас её обходит, он подобное уже видел.

Джемину приходится потянуть Джено за локоть, чтобы тот прекратил стоять, как вкопанный, и тоже обошёл. 

Начавшийся было разговор обрывается до самого супермаркета. Он возвышается серо-стеклянной коробкой, в которой не может не быть чьих-то тел, и Джено останавливается у входа. Ченлэ зря машет рукой перед автоматическими дверьми – те не откроются. Нужно через обычную, с ручкой. Донхёк, который больше всех напирал на необходимость сюда прийти, теряет пыл, как только теряется возможность поспорить с Марком. Тот-то больше не спорит. Стоит, поглядывая на выстроившихся у входа одногруппников, и наконец идёт открывать. Ничего страшного за дверью нет. Только рекламный плакат висит ярким пятном. 

За Марком следуют остальные. 

\- Давайте начнём со второго этажа, - кивает Ченлэ на табличку с названием магазина техники. – У меня телефон почти севший.

И он всё ещё ждёт, что кто-то позвонит.

Подниматься приходится по застывшему эскалатору. А затем – стоять и переминаться перед закрытой дверью. Потому что, в отличие от супермаркета, этот магазин работает не круглосуточно. Он был закрыт. И сейчас от десятков экранов, расставленных по полкам, Ченлэ отделяет прозрачная дверь. 

\- Можно было бы разбить чем-нибудь… - предлагает он, оглядываясь с растерянностью. 

Разбить дверь магазина.

Даже если его теперь некому охранять – в разуме очень прочно стоят нормы и правила. Нельзя идти на красный, нельзя брать что-то и не платить, нельзя врываться в закрытые магазины. Да даже когда для клипа нужно было снять сцену с якобы хулиганским перепрыгиванием через турникеты – они сначала купили билеты, а потом уже перепрыгнули. При мысли о том, чтобы поступать иначе, в груди крутит что-то неудобное, неприятное и совестливое. 

\- Или найти другой магазин, - продолжает Ченлэ. Добавляет, будто оправдываясь: – Мне правда нужно зарядить телефон.

\- Все такие магазины ночью закрыты. А утром их уже, кажется, никто не открыл, - озвучивает правду Марк. – Так что… По-моему, можно бить. 

\- Чем? – Донхёк не упускает случая посомневаться. – Это же не стекло. Этот пластик, мы его кулаками не выбьем... 

Джемин указывает рукой на окно, за которым возвышается ещё один торговый центр:

\- Там есть магазин спорттоваров. Возьмём биты, вернёмся сюда и достанем для Ченлэ всё, что ему надо. 

Да и не только Ченлэ. Джено вот тоже ждёт звонков. Три дня – недостаточно для того, чтобы пройти все стадии принятия. Джено застопорился на отрицании. И ему с этим отрицанием вполне уютно. Расставаться не хочется. 

Когда появляется план – пусть даже такой маленький, как дойти до одной точки и вернуться в другую – шагается чуть бодрее. А на первом этаже супермаркета он даже замечает чьё-то движение. Платья, мелькнувшие за стеллажом с журналами. Девочки-подростки. Тоже осмелившиеся выйти. 

Торговый центр – огромный и пустой. Магазин спорттоваров занимает один этаж и он, к счастью, ничем не огорожен. Хотя найти биты посреди кучи полок с перчатками, мячами, клюшками и прочей атрибутикой довольно сложно. Но поиски помогают отвлечься. Джемин даже дурачится – прикладывает к лицу теннисные шарики на место глаз, поворачивается к Джено, и выглядит реально чуть-чуть пугающе. Тот изображает ужас. Отшатывается назад, для натуральности, и чуть не валит витрину за собой. С неё падает целый ворох напульсников. А с другого конца зала уже слышны удары мяча – судя по крикам, это Джисон атакует Марка. Веселье длится почти минуту. Прежде чем Ренджун не кричит, что нашёл биты. И цепочка ассоциаций не заставляет вспомнить о том, зачем они нужны и что не так с миром. 

\- Ну… Не зря же качались, - пытается пошутить Джемин, примеряясь к инвентарю. Джено кивает, обхватывая дерево. Гладкое и прохладное. Бит, сложенных в пластиковой корзине, хватает всем. 

Сегодня они должны были снимать дэнс-практику к последнему релизу. 

Сейчас Ченлэ торопит их обратно, потому что у него всего четыре процента на телефоне и целое море надежд в голове. 

Бита в собственной руке придаёт уверенности. Однако вид опустевших улиц снова её отнимает. Хотя в супермаркете слышно уже сразу несколько голосов. Подростки вылезают из домов. Пока Джено поднимается наверх. 

Первым в дверь бьёт сам Ченлэ. Та в ответ только трясётся. Но затем к ней подходит Юкхэй, напрягает мышцы, которые для Джено давно уже стали примером, и одним ударом заставляет пластик пойти трещинами. Всего парочкой, и довольно тоненькими, но самодовольству на лице Юкхэя это не мешает. Остальным в итоге даже делать ничего не приходится. Только помогать доставать пластик из рамы, когда Юкхэй наконец его пробивает. 

\- Ой, а можно нам тоже? – вдруг звучит тонкий голос внизу эскалатора. Джено только сейчас замечает, что обладательницы тех платьев за ними следили. И показывают сейчас пальцами на вскрытый магазин, полный дорогущих вещей. 

\- Но все зарядки – мои! – отвечает им Ченлэ и, наткнувшись на взгляд Донхёка, поправляется: - То есть, наши!

Девчонки в итоге бегут к планшетам. Ченлэ же подключает свой телефон к первой попавшейся зарядной станции. Джено следует его примеру. Пока Джисон притаскивает пакеты, и они с Марком скидывают в них всё, чем только можно заряжать технику. 

\- А что, если мы найдём где-нибудь генератор? – спрашивает Джисон. – Ну, это же генераторы сами производят ток? 

Джено знает физику не лучше Джисона. Но всё же предполагает:

\- Вряд ли мы сможем с его запустить. И смысла тогда в нём не будет. 

Джисон опускает плечи. Собирая в пакет заряженные телефоны. 

\- Нужно было взять рюкзаки, - заранее жалуется Донхёк. 

Джено соглашается с ним, когда они спускаются на первый этаж. На котором тонна скоропотрящейся еды. Наборчики с кикимпабом уже складируют в тележку трое парней лет пятнадцати. Марк, заявив, что это идея, прикатывает три тележки. Юкхэй качает головой и добавляет ещё четыре. Расцепляет их, чтобы у каждого было по одной. Сгребает в свою сразу десяток пачек булочек с бобовой пастой. 

Джено сжимает ручку тележки и совсем не уверен, что делать. Моральный блок на взятие чужого немного пошатнулся из-за зарядок и телефонов, но целая тележка – это очень много. Помогает Джемин. Кидающий в неё сетку с зелёными яблоками и знающий, что Джено довольно сложно от них отказываться. К тому же теперь, получается, нет диеты. Не нужно бесконечно худеть ради камер. Лукас вон уже накладывает себе сэндвичей, а Ченлэ рвёт пачку с чипсами. Делится с Джисоном. Тот кладёт одну чипсину на волосы Марка, и то, как он не замечает – правда забавно. 

Джемин тянет к витринам с готовыми наборами. 

Джено повторяет себе, что брать можно (и нужно) всё. 

Главное – не оглядываться на тела, валяющиеся около касс.

 

В общежитие они возвращаются с доверху забитыми тележками. Джено уверен, что большая часть еды испортится ещё до того, как её распакуют, однако в магазинах полно ещё. Экономить незачем. А Марк уже предлагает пройтись завтра по всем магазинам техники, до которых они только успеют добраться, чтобы оставаться потом на связи как можно дольше. Хотя сама связь пропадает. Но вдруг вернётся. 

\- Давайте тогда разделимся, - говорит Донхёк. – Пойдём в разные стороны, и встретимся вечером уже здесь. 

Все кивают. В итоге отдельно идут китайцы, отдельно – Марк с Донхёком, а Джено остаётся с Джемином и Джисоном. Первый из них тем временем предлагает досмотреть фильм. Они начинали где-то неделю назад, и Джено крайне смутно помнит, о чём тот вообще, но, конечно же, соглашается. Заряда у ноутбука Джемина хватит ещё на полтора часа.

\- Что, если доставать из ноутбуков батареи и вставлять потом в свои? – озвучивает Джено мысль, пока заходит в чужую комнату.

\- Да я так даже какую-нибудь игру успею допроходить, - улыбается Джемин. Включает проигрыватель и отматывает на нужную сцену. Он-то реально смотрел. А не пялился на одногруппника одну половину времени и думал о том, как бы спросить про симпатии, но так, чтобы это звучало не слишком явно и вообще как будто не про симпатии, в другую. Джемин вот влёгкую усаживается на кровати. Плечом к плечу с Джено. Реально плотно. Улыбается, оглядываясь на него, и с такого близкого расстояния его улыбка особенно красивая. Джемин красивый. Джено улыбается, как придурок, и чувствует себя примерно так же. Пока на заднем плане играет фильм. До жути драматичный герой признаётся своей девушке в любви. А Джемин прищуривается. Он так иногда делает. Когда будто ждёт, что Джено тоже что-то скажет, но Джено всё ещё не знает, как можно безопасно сказать. Он вообще переводит взгляд на экран. Он же пришёл посмотреть фильм.

\- Джено, - тянет Джемин со знакомой игривой интонацией, - я тебя люблю.

Джемин часто так говорит. И улыбается шире. Он атакует то посреди съёмок, то перед выступлениями, но вот в такие моменты, когда они вдвоём, Джено всегда особенно неловко становится. Для Джемина это шутка. Ну, судя по тому, как легко он признаётся, как прерывает этим самые искренние речи Джено про дружбу и как заржал после первой такой фразы. Нервно, конечно, но заржал. Из-за того, что Джено замер и не знал чем ответить. Пока не понял, что шутка, и не засмеялся тоже. 

Джено уверен, что шутка.

Джено уверен, что нельзя так просто брать и признаваться в подобном. Даже если ты На Джемин и ведёшь себя так, словно вообще всё в жизни просто.

Джено не знает, куда деваться, когда Джемин кладёт ладонь ему на коленку и, как ни в чём ни бывало, смотрит фильм.

 

Мысли про Джемина вертятся в голове вечером, ночью, утром, из-за них сложно, из-за них странно, но из-за них Джено снова улыбается. Потому что сегодня он с Джемином весь день. Ну, и с Джисоном. Тот идёт по соседству и рассказывает о том, как его задолбал Ченлэ. Джемин кивает сочувственно. Вряд ли всерьёз, но по нему иногда сложно понять. Притворяется или нет. Шутит или нет. У Джено уже скоро голова начнёт болеть от головоломок.

Джисон ведёт их к магазину, в котором недавно покупал наушники. Он небольшой, но один рюкзак они набивают батареями и зарядными устройствами. Остаются ещё два. И несколько пакетов. Онлайн-карты не работают, но у Джисона есть приложение, которое и без интернета неплохо строит маршрут. Вдоль реки Хан. По пути до неё они проходят больницу – почти пробегают, на самом деле, потому что на трав около неё очень много тел – закрытый торговый центр (пройти к другому проще, чем бить двери) и полицейский участок. Каждое из зданий, больших, благоустроенных, совсем недавно – полных жизни, уже никогда никому не понадобится. Подобные осознания бьют по затылку всё чаще. Однако впереди – река. Хорошие воспоминания. Джено предвкушает красивые виды, но уже на подходе морщится от запаха. Канализации. Они до реки всё-таки доходят, просто чтобы узнать, почему так воняет. И вместо светло-голубой воды видят коричневую. Джено не уверен насчёт причин. Чем дальше – тем больше он понимает, как мало знает про устройство мира. Наверное, в данном конкретном случае отключились какие-нибудь очистные сооружения. И теперь Джено с одногруппниками отходит подальше. В парк. Посреди широких дорожек и подрезанных деревьев даже начинает казаться, словно мир в порядке. Пока Джисон не поднимает руку, указывая вбок:

\- Они в этом парке всегда были? 

Джено поворачивает голову. На верблюдов. Настоящих, мохнатых и щиплющих листву с веток. По соседству с детской площадкой. 

\- Мне кажется, нет, - отвечает Джемин. – Тут вроде зоопарк был где-то рядом…

У Джено по позвоночнику пробегает холодок. Не от слов Джемина. А от звука, который доносится из-за спины. Рычания. Тихого. Будто предупреждающего. Или просто ненастоящего, и это воображение играет в очень злые шутки. Однако что Джемин, что Джисон одинаково напрягаются. И все трое боятся обернуться. 

\- Вы… тоже слышали? – шепчет макнэ. 

Джено кивает. 

Несколько секунд тянутся в тишине. Прежде чем рык снова вспарывает воздух дрожью. А Джемин всё-таки оборачивается. Чтобы заорать, исказившись в лице. Джено это пугает даже сильнее рыка. Он поворачивает голову. 

Несмотря на верблюдов, лев поражает жутко. Чёртов лев посреди дороги. Огромный. С гривой и клыками. Зверь стоит, бьёт по хвостом по бокам и кажется нарисованным. Львы не гуляют в Ханган-парке. Львы не сбегают из зоопарков и не рычат на людей. 

Вот только… 

Если людей почти не осталось, то львов ещё и не кормили. Два дня, или около того.

Джемин первым срывается с места. И это ошибка, потому что кидается лев именно за ним. Разделяет их метров сорок. Вроде бы много, но хищник несётся как гоночная машина. А Джемин – нет. У Джено из-за этого паника сжимает лёгкие. Бьёт страхом в каждую клетку тела. Парализует на два мгновения, в которые лев, будто в замедленной съёмке, сокращает расстояние между собой и человеком. Ещё не полностью. Ещё можно что-то сделать. Нужно сделать. Джено понятия не имеет, что, и поэтому цепляется за первую попавшуюся идею. Хватает камни из гравия, покрывающего площадку. Кричит:

\- Отстань от него! – и кидается в льва. Первым камнем не попадает. А вот вторым – да. В голову. Это скорее случайность, чем умение. Однако ликование всё равно затапливает голову. Лев ведь тормозит. 

Смотрит на Джено злыми и голодными глазами.

\- Твою ж мать… - севшим голосом произносит Джисон. Теперь он пускается наутёк. Потому что лев бежит на них. И так далеко Джено не планировал. Он просто хотел спасти Джемина. Отвлечь от него внимание зверя. 

Джено отвлёк. 

На себя.

Ступор, сковавший мышцы, точно губителен. Джено его перебарывает. Бросается за Джисоном. Так быстро, как только способен. Запинаясь из-за испуга, но, к счастью, не падая. Вокруг – ровная площадка. Карусели, деревья, дорожки. Лев догонит всюду. Джисон, наверное, из-за подобных мыслей забирается на горку. Их тут несколько. Ярких и красивых. Для детей. 

Джено надеется, что для спасения от льва тоже подойдут. 

Он поднимается по маленьким ступенькам. Согнувшись вдвое, потому что они накрыты пластиковой крышей. За две секунды до того, как лев ступает на гравий. Останавливается у горки. Она довольно высокая. Джено садится на площадке сверху. Вцепляется в поручни. Чтобы не упасть и не скатится вниз. Получилось бы прямо в пасть хищника. Который кладёт лапу на металл. Скользкий. Лапа льва скользит обратно, вниз, а тот рычит. Обходит горку по кругу. Ступеньки для него закрыты из-за пластика. Да и ступеньки слишком узкие для лап. По самой горке он не взберётся. Наверх не допрыгнет. Наверное. Однако взобраться по металлу лев ещё раз пытается. И снова. Глядя прямо на Джено, который даже орать не может – связки сковывает паникой. Он жалеет о том, что не взял с собой биту. Хотя она вряд ли бы помогла. Чёрт, лев бы её надвое переломил бы одним укусом. И Джено ждёт нечто подобное. Если у хищника получится. Но иначе он бы уже рвал на куски Джемина. А такое – совершенно недопустимо. Невозможно. Никогда не должно случиться.

Джено поднимает голову. Пытаясь увидеть, что Джемин в порядке. Однако видит лишь то, как розоволосая голова скрывается за деревьями. 

Джемин убегает.

Джисон с соседней горки глядит туда же. Притом глядит так, словно его предают и бросают. Однако Джено уверен, что это не так. Джемин что-то придумал. Джемин убегает, да, но только чтобы вернуться и всех спасти. Джемин не мог его бросить. Джено бы так никогда не сделал.

Лев бьёт по горке лапой. Когтистой. Оставляя царапины на металле. И горка пока не трясётся. Хотя лев продолжает. То ходит вокруг, мотыляя хвостом, то бьёт – по ступенькам, по горке, по опорам. Последнее – самое чувствительное. Джено вцепляется в поручни до побелевших костяшек. Руки дрожат. Всё тело трясётся, а в груди с каждым новым ударом что-то обрывается. Пульс колотит в висках. Бешеный. Горка держится, но Джено уже прикидывает, сумел ли бы он добежать до соседней. Всего пара метров. 

Лев опускает голову к перекладинам.

Лев начинает их грызть.

\- Эй! – кричит Джисон. Тоже понимающий, что от зубов горка быстро рухнет. Джисон отвлекает льва на свою. Успешно. Более того, на её изучение лев тратит ещё пару минут. Ударяет металл, рычит, пытается взобраться. Однако скоро до зверя дойдёт, что грызть – самый действенный метод. В тот момент, когда доходит, кричит уже Джено. Надеясь, что у них с Джисоном получится гонять льва между своими горками. А у Джемина получится что-то, за чем он убежал. Не сбежал. Такое просто невозможно. Даже если победить льва подручными средствами невозможно тоже. И, к примеру, Джено понятия не имеет, что вообще тут возможно придумать. Кроме того, чтобы раззадоривать хищника сильнее. Кричать на него. Джисон ещё и кидается в куском пластика, который отламывает от поручня. Хотя льва не особо трогает. Он наконец определяется. И начинает грызть один из столбиков, на котором держится горка Джено. 

Столбик металлический. Только сверху обит синим пластиком. И пластик лев отбрасывает в сторону уже после первого укуса. Смыкает зубы ещё раз. 

Страх – первобытный. Продирающий до костей. Джено буквально забывает, как дышать, пока лев скользит зубами по опоре. А затем вдруг дарит передышку. Прекращает. Ему не нравится грызть металл. 

Джено готов уговаривать его уйти куда-нибудь подальше. Однако лев явно не собирается оставлять жертв. Он наворачивает новый круг вокруг горки. Пытается подлезть под крышу, и голова даже пролезает. Когда Джено видит эту голову между пластиком и ступеньками, он едва не скатывается вниз. Спасает то, как сильно он сжимает поручни. А лев убирает свою голову. Пятится назад. И бьёт по пластиковой крыше. С размаху. Лапой с выпущенными когтями. Кусок красного пластика отлетает в сторону. Затем – второй. Третий. Джено неправильно прикинул насчёт ступенек – лев на одну из них без проблем встаёт. Ударяет по крыше ещё раз. Пробивая себе путь наверх. 

Если он доберётся до конца, то нужно будет скатиться вниз. И на следующую горку. Хотя лев догонит в один прыжок. Джено жмурится, слыша скрежет ломаемого пластика. И крики Джисона, но лев уже не обращает на них внимания. Разум мечется от одного тупика к другому. Сердце колотится так, словно собирается проломить рёбра, вырваться куда-нибудь далеко и хотя бы в одиночку спастись. Раз уж у Джено не получается. Он даже открыть глаза не может. Хотя скрежет уже близко. Адски близко. И погибать трусом всё-таки особенно нельзя. 

Джено поднимает веки.

Лапа льва уже скользит по площадке. Сантиметрах в десяти от ноги Джено. Хотя пластик, разделяющий его со львом, ещё есть. На пару ударов. 

Через секунду остаётся один.

\- Сюда иди! – и это не Джисон. 

Это Джемин кричит с того конца дорожки. Сжимая в руках что-то чёрное. Льву на его крик абсолютно наплевать. А вот Джено в следующую секунду к инфаркту приближает ещё и грохот. Короткий и громкий. В кино таким звуком обозначают выстрелы. 

Лев поворачивает голову. Джено тоже. А Джемин… стреляет. По-настоящему стреляет. Из пистолета, с которого свисает кобура, или как называются все эти подвязки. Вот только целится Джемин не очень хорошо. Вторым выстрелом тоже мажет. Хотя пуля просвистывает где-то близко. Джено вдруг понимает, что зацепить и его может. Пригибается к полу. А вот лев решает: опасности нет. Сбивает с пути последний кусок пластика. 

Страх парализует тело. При виде того, как огромная клыкастая туша делает шаг ближе. Джено отшатывается. Приходя в себя из-за того, что пол под ногами кончается, а ноги скользят вниз. Вместе с телом. Джено кубарем скатывается с горки, на чистых рефлексах поднимается на ноги и на инстинкте самосохранения бежит дальше. Выжимая из тела максимум скорости. Джемин тем временем стреляет ещё раз. 

Лев рычит раза в три громче обычного. А его когти не вцепляются в спину ещё одну секунду. Вторую. Третью. Наверное, Джемин попал. У Джено нет времени оборачиваться. Он несётся дальше, к Джемину, и все свои силы убивает на то, чтобы не упасть. Пока Джемин повторяет выстрел. Зверь ревёт. Чертовски близко. Метр, не больше. Джено не знал, что так может, но бежит ещё быстрее. Пригинаясь к земле. Чтобы пуля не зацепила. Льва, похоже, опять цепляет. А у Джено фатально не получается затормозить. Он врезается в Джемина. Стоявшего, вытянув руки с пистолетом и сосредоточившись как перед экзаменом. Джено сбивает его с ног. Локти проезжаются по асфальту. Пока Джемин вскрикивает, ударяясь затылком о мостовую. Но улыбается. 

\- Попал! – восклицает он и раскидывает руки в стороны. 

Джено не в состоянии говорить. Его только что чуть не убил чёртов лев, ещё его чуть не убило пулями, а сейчас ещё и Джемин лежит прямо под ним. Если бы Джено не опирался о локти, то было бы совсем вплотную. Хотя краска и так приливает к лицу. Джемин же почему-то не спешит вставать на ноги. Наоборот. Он приподнимается вдруг, чтобы чмокнуть Джено в щеку.

Ещё одна взрывающая мозг шутка. 

Зато оказаться на расстоянии от Джемина вдруг становится важнее, чем лежать тут с ним. Вернее, на нём. Потому что его губы только что касались кожи Джено, кожа у них обоих очень горячая, Джемин красивый, и весь этот комплекс факторов способен вылиться во что-нибудь реально неловкое. Джено поднимается на ноги. Оборачивается. И едва не падает ещё раз, потому что лев с продырявленной головой валяется буквально в трёх шагах. Он почти догнал. Если бы у Джемина не было пистолета…

Кстати.

\- Откуда у тебя пистолет? – язык заплетается, и выговорить вопрос оказывается неожиданно сложно.

\- Мы проходили мимо полицейского управления, - кивает Джемин в сторону дороги. Раскрасневшийся. Из-за бега, наверное. Ну, то есть, не из-за Джено же. – Я подумал о том, что там должен был остаться кто-то с оружием. Добежал. Полицейских там было несколько, и я снял с одного из них кобуру, побежал обратно… а тут тебя уже почти съели.

Улыбка у Джемина какая-то выжидающая. Джено говорит «спасибо», но она не пропадает. Сзади тем временем подходит Джисон. Выдыхает:

\- Я уж боялся, ты навсегда убежал.

\- Нет, - качает головой Джемин. Упирается в Джено тем-самым-взглядом, словно Джено должен что-то сказать, но не говорит. – А ты? Не боялся, что я сбежал?

\- Нет, - Джено отвечает абсолютно честно. – Мне это даже в голову не пришло.

Джемин вдруг подходит на шаг ближе. Спрашивает то ли угрожающе, то ли намекающе:

\- И почему?

Джено от его взгляда максимально дискомфортно. Паника опять поднимается к голове.

\- Ну… Я бы так не поступил.

Джемин останавливается в считанных сантиметрах. Повторяет с таким натянутым терпением, словно вот-вот взорвётся:

\- И почему бы ты так не поступил?

Джено ощущает, как из него выдавливают всё самое честное. И самое глупое. Такое Джемину говорить нельзя. Но Джемин требует. А в голове мыслительные процессы всё ещё не пришли в порядок. Хотя Джено пытается сопротивляться чужому взгляду:

\- Я… Я бы не смог так поступить… Потому что… - Джено буквально на грани паники, когда в голову наконец приходит спасительная мысль. Дружба. Друзья друг друга не бросают, и Джено уже готов задвинуть что-нибудь красивое на эту тему, однако Джемин сжимает его плечи. Смотрит так, словно заикнись Джено про дружбу – и его ударят по лицу.

\- Потому что?.. – вскидывает брови Джемин. Давит на кожу пальцами. Пульс под ними – где-то на уровне двухсот. 

Джено шевелит губами. Беззвучно. Не зная, как ответить. Джемин тем временем повышает голос:

\- Да ты хоть когда-нибудь это скажешь?! 

Джено пугается ещё сильнее. Понимает совершенно точно, что требуют от него не признания в дружбе, и если он соврёт про дружбу – то будет нечто очень плохое. 

Джено закрывает глаза. Сглатывает. Говорит каким-то деревянным голосом:

\- Потому что ты мне нравишься.

Теперь Джено точно ударят. Или рассмеются, будто он невероятно смешно пошутил. Джено ждёт. Удара, или смеха, который будет даже хуже, чем удар, но… Не звучит ничего. Джено наконец открывает глаза. Видит улыбку. И слышит невероятное по смыслу «ну наконец-то!». 

\- В смысле? – выдыхает он, не до конца понимая. Или не веря. Мысли в голове правда жутко стопорятся.

\- Ты мне тоже нравишься, - произносит Джемин (а у Джено появляется новый аргумент в пользу того, что он скоро проснётся), - идиот. 

Последнее слово заставляет… не обидеться, но нахмуриться.

\- Почему это?

\- Да потому что я тебе последние два года об этом говорю! 

\- Я… Я думал, что ты в шутку…

Джемин отпускает его плечи. Чтобы поэффектнее закатить глаза.

\- Ли Джено, ты идиот. И сейчас я не в шутку.

\- Прости? – Джено вроде бы оскорбляют, но уголки губ всё равно поднимаются вверх. – И… И что теперь?

В разговор вдруг вклинивается Джисон. О котором Джено забыл совершенно.

\- Может, мы теперь пойдём в магазин? – макнэ вертит в руках пистолет. Переводит взгляд с краснеющего Джено на розовеющего (в тон волосам) Джемина. – Да ничего страшного. Если у меня подобная речь прокатит с Ченлэ, то я тебе, Джемин, благодарственное письмо напишу. Но реально, давайте сейчас пойдём, а вы потом уже как-нибудь без меня договорите?

Пистолет Джисон протягивает обратно, Джемину. 

Джено повторяет себе, что ничего страшного, вот вообще ничего, и наоборот, он, оказывается, нравится Джемину, даже если Джено идиот, и если ради этого нужно было почти попасть в лапы льва – да тоже ничего страшного, и…

\- Только давайте этот парк за два квартала обойдём, - предлагает Джемин.

… и нужно переключить мысли с него на мир вокруг. Даже если получается с перебоями. Плохо получается, если честно. Джено прослушивает, куда они идут. Джено просто идёт за Джемином, который кидает всё ещё раздражённые взгляды. 

Джено ему улыбается. 

Джено не помнит, когда в последний раз радость настолько сильно распирала грудную клетку.


	3. три

\- Я убил льва! – Джемин аж светится от гордости, когда кричит об этом с порога. Марк откуда-то из зала отвечает:

\- Спасибо, конечно, но ты можешь больше не предлагать мне строчки к песням. 

\- Да я не шучу! 

Джисон, проходя дальше по коридору, подтверждает, что «он не шутит». Джемин идёт за ним, Джено идёт за Джемином, а тот в качестве доказательства достаёт пистолет. Поднимает его в воздух. 

\- Мы шли по Ханган-парку, - объясняет Джено ситуацию удивлённым взглядам. – Там неподалёку зоопарк, и оттуда сбежали животные. Сначала мы увидели верблюдов. Потом подошёл лев, и…

\- И чуть не сожрал меня, но Джено отвлёк, а я добежал до полицейского управления, взял пистолет и застрелил эту зверюгу! – заканчивает Джемин. Про свою последующую атаку на Джено он умалчивает. Вместо этого – показывает селфи с убитым львом. Пистолет тем временем отправляется гулять по рукам.

\- Давайте ещё таких возьмём? – предлагает Донхёк. – Зоопарков в Сеуле несколько. С оружием лично мне будет как-то побезопасней. 

\- Только если оно не будет в твоих руках, - усмехается Марк. – Дай посмотреть.

С идеей взять пистолеты все соглашаются. Как минимум потому, что это самое настоящее оружие, которое даже в руках держать очень классно и необычно. И пострелять хотелось бы. Просто попробовать. Чтоб смотреть потом так же гордо, как Джемин.

\- Мы ещё в строительный зайдём, - сообщает Марк. – Воды нет. Так что нужно будет придумать, чем заменить душ с ванной. 

Джено кивает. Этого стоило ждать. Пока же Джемин зовёт помочь друг другу вымыть хотя бы лицо и руки. Джено прихватывает по пути бутылку. Держит её над раковиной, и Джемин вместо воды из-под крана использует воду из неё. Брызгая на чужое лицо, пока намывает своё, но Джено не жалуется. Потом – наоборот. В молчании. Которое Джемин своими улыбочками, усмешками и взглядами не делает ни на грамм легче. По крайней мере, для Джено. Особенно – после вопроса:

\- Так следующие два года ты будешь делать вид, что не расслышал?

Джено принимает полотенце, которое ему подают. Вытирает лицо, и это лишние пять секунд, чтобы набраться храбрости. Ответить, глядя на собственные руки:

\- Я всё расслышал.

И Джено, конечно, понимал, что сердечки вокруг Джемина сами собой не начнут летать, и что может быть даже ещё более неловко, чем было прежде, но тесная ванна, На Джемин и провокационные вопросы – это то, к чему подготовиться просто невозможно. 

\- Ага, - кивает Джемин вместо того, чтобы помочь. Приваливается к стене. Скрещивает руки. – Я уж думал, мы все тут умрём, а ты так ничего и не заметишь. Или не признаешься. Серьёзно, я тебе прямым текстом говорил, что ты мне нравишься, как ты вообще мог думать, что я шучу…

\- Ну ты же смеялся, - поднимает руки Джено. И брови тоже приподнимает. Примиряюще. Однако у Джемина за пару лет много накопилось:

\- Да потому что ты тормозил и выглядел так, словно у тебя в мозгах что-то сломается, если я не сведу всё к шутке! 

Ну, в принципе, в мозгах реально сломалось. Несколько барьеров разом. Но без них дышится проще. Без них всё проще. А Джемин, когда раздражё нный, всё равно милый. Он по жизни такой. Когда танцует, когда болтает, поёт, да даже если рэп читает. Круглые глаза и вся эта его мягкость в чертах никуда не уходит. У Джено даже получается улыбнуться, наклоняя голову:

\- Так, значит, следующие два года мы будем говорить о том, как я тупил предыдущие два?

Джемин тоже наклоняет голову. Растягивает губы в немного нервной улыбке:

\- А у тебя появились какие-то новые идеи?

Идеи. У Джено много идей, откровенно говоря. Он их не придумывал, они ему сами снятся, в разум приходят в самые неподходящие моменты и вообще мешают жить. Но если с Джемином нечто подобное, то всё резко становится не так плохо. Более того, Джено может не просто стоять столбом. Он может что-то делать. Пусть даже кончики пальцев какого-то чёрта трясутся. Джено танцор, Джено отлично владеет своим телом, и он понятия не имеет, что с ним сейчас не так. Но вдыхает глубже. Смотрит на Джемина. Который вдруг перестаёт улыбаться. Джемин сглатывает. Джемин облизывает губы. 

Волнение перемалывает нервные клетки в порошок, но Джено делает шаг ближе. И это неожиданно сильно нравится. То, как Джемин вытягивается у стены, и то, что это из-за Джено, и то, как он сам близко. Смелости хватает на то, чтобы положить руки поверх чужих плеч. Простоять так пару вдохов и выдохов. Хотя хочется ещё ближе. Хочется… поцеловать. Джено впервые не запрещает себе об этом думать. Более того – понимает, что он это сделает. Не сможет не. Когда перед ним – настолько нужная возможность в лице краснеющего постепенно Джемина. Глядит таким же взволнованным, как у Джено, взглядом.

Из-за стука в дверь они оба вздрагивают. 

\- Можно уже? – открывает Джисон (а Джено очень вовремя отпускает чужие плечи). 

\- Конечно, - Джемин быстро ориентируется. Выходит, чтобы Джисон затянул в комнату ничего не понимающего Ченлэ. Но Джено – в кои-то веки – понимает происходящее. Когда дверь ванной за ним закрывают на замок. И, похоже, ещё одного человека опасные условия подстегивают к признаниям.

Джено мысленно желает Джисону удачи. 

За окнами уже темно. Джемин с явной надеждой в глазах заглядывает в свою комнату, Джено суётся за ним, но Марк лежит на своей кровати. Разряжает напряжённость в воздухе. Убивает её до следующего момента один на один. 

Джено желает спокойной ночи.

Сам он ворочается как минимум её половину.

 

Утром Джено опять помогает умыться. Однако за Джемином как-то сама собой выстраивается очередь, и в итоге Джено работает водолеем для всех. Затем они отправляются в строительный. С тележками, рюкзаками и битами. 

Тишина в городе становится привычной быстрее, чем Джено ожидал. Как и пустота улиц. Битьё входной двери тоже не пробуждает особой совестливости. Разум адаптируется. Остаётся только найти в гигантском торговом зале заменитель душа. Должны же были люди что-нибудь придумать. Для мест, в которых нет водопровода, например. 

На этот раз они снова разделяются. Только по парам. Джено с Джемином предстоит проверить левую половину второго этажа. Тележки они оставляют у входа. Только Джемин держал её почему-то одной рукой. Может, случайность, но… Джено слишком хорошо знает, как неохотно Джемин сознаётся в том, что болен. Он не так давно своим упрямым «всё в порядке» довёл дело до года реабилитации. Даже больше. Так что Джено хватает за руку. А Джемин её одёргивает. Прожигает недовольным взглядом пару секунд. Заявляет:

\- Болит из-за пистолета, - и начинает шагать к лестнице. – Наверное, я его неправильно держал. Пройдёт за пару дней.

Звучит и правда не очень серьёзно. Только неудобно из-за того, что это ради спасения Джено Джемин отбил себе мышцы ладони. Но всё же Джено расслабляется. Чтобы напрячься через считанные минуты. Из-за того, как стеллажи с обоями закрывают всё до самого потолка. За ними никого другого не видно. Будто они с Джемином вдвоём. Опять. И тот думает о том же, судя по переглядкам. Однако вслух говорит по делу:

\- Думаю, обои можно сразу пройти, - он кивает на другую сторону зала. – В них воду точно не наберёшь. 

Джено кивает. Идёт бок о бок с Джемином. 

Им бы ещё селфи-камеру – и словно снимают новый эпизод для какого-нибудь шоу. 

В голове до сих пор не укладывается примерный объём времени, потраченного на съёмки, трансляции, фотосессии и тренировки. То, сколько нервов было убито из-за низких строчек в чартах. В какую мелочь они превращаются за считанные дни. 

\- Знал бы – пошёл бы не в школу искусств, а на какого-нибудь строителя, - делится Джемин.

Направление их мыслей совпадает. Что, впрочем, не новость. Только Джено отвечает:

\- А я нет, - и поясняет в ответ на вопросительный взгляд: - Согласись, выступать было круто. Особенно на концертах. Да и… знакомство со всеми вами. 

Нужно добавить. Два слова. Ничего сложного, ничего страшного, молния не ударит и здание не развалится. Джено заставляет себя выговорить:

\- С тобой. 

И мысленно похлопывает себя по плечу за смелость. Однако на настоящие плечи руку кладёт Джемин. Поворачивает к Джено лицо, на котором хитрющая улыбка сочетается с широко раскрытыми глазами. С волнением во взгляде. Хотя Джемин просто целует в щеку. Как уже кучу раз делал. 

Джено правда не ожидает, что спустя секунду губы Джемина попадут по его губам. 

Джено паникует. Главным образом. Но молний всё ещё нет, и здание всё ещё не разваливается. Только губам горячо от чужих. И мягко. Приятно. Джено примерно об этом думал полночи. Но в реальности лучше. Гораздо. Когда настоящий Джемин оттягивает его губу. Явно призывая не застывать как вкопанному. В самом деле, бояться ведь нечего. Джемин, он… он тоже. Всерьёз и по-настоящему. И никакой менеджер сейчас не нагрянет из-за угла. 

Джено заставляет мышцы тела расслабиться. Выдыхает, опаляя горячим чужую кожу, а Джемин улыбается. Пока Джено обхватывает его руками. Через десяток секунд поисков выясняется, что удобнее всего обхватывать в районе талии. Чужие ладони тем временем стискивают плечи. И уже Джено двигает губами. Сжимает, сминает, пробует. Джемин тоже, так что временами поцелуй напоминает борьбу. Побеждает в ней Джено, которому первому приходит мысль приоткрыть рот. Джемин приоткрывает скорее от удивления. А Джено пользуется случаем. Ощущения подавляют обычную скованность. Позволяют толкнуться языком вперёд. Поверх чужого. Приятно так, что мурашками отдаётся вниз по позвоночнику. Джено сильнее сжимает чужую кожу сквозь ткань толстовки. 

На этот раз прерывает не Джисон.

На этот – Донхёк кричит, что нашёл (и, вслед за ним, Марк о том, что это он первым заметил).

Джемин отстраняется. Закусывает губу и пробегает по Джено немного жгучим взглядом. Или это Джено сейчас от любого взгляда готов загореться ярко-алым по щекам. И отпускает руки. 

Нужно пойти и посмотреть, что там нашли. 

Нужно будет ещё повторить как-нибудь.

Выясняется, что нашли металлический бак с краном. По идее, в него можно залить воду, установить повыше и мыться как в душе. Вниз тащат сразу два таких. Один – Донхёк, другой – Джено. Марк уже бежит искать какие-нибудь балки, которые можно будет прибить к стенам и водрузить на них новый душ. 

Выглядит всё так, словно они смогут обустроиться. 

В итоге домой они возвращаются с баками, парой железных перекрытий (дырки в них подойдут для гвоздей), самими гвоздями, молотком, вёдрами и парой решёток для гриля. Вернее, для того, чтобы ставить на них вёдра, разводить огонь и греть воду. Это – на улице. Дома тем временем команда из Ренджуна в качестве мозга, Юкхэя как физической силы и Ченлэ как талисмана пытается смонтировать душ. Джисон воду из бутылок разливает по вёдрам так активно и жизнерадостно, словно у них с Ченлэ всё тоже прошло просто замечательно. Правда, Донхёка Марк отсылает за топливными брикетами. А Джено с Джемином – помогать строителям. У которых пока получилось только разложить все предметы в красивом порядке. 

Через пару минут Джено понимает, что, помимо брикетов, они забыли стремянку. Взобраться ему приходится на бортики ванной. Единственный бонус – за ноги его поддерживает Джемин. Пока Ренджун подаёт балку, молоток и гвоздь. Последний Джено зажимает в зубах. Примеривается. А затем начинает вбивать гвоздь в щель между плитками.

Работа затягивается до вечера, со сменами, усталостью и музыкой из телефона Ченлэ. Пробивать штукатурку и стену вручную – тяжело, медленно, рука затекает. Нагретую воду приходится потом нагреть ещё раз. Перечёрпывать её, за неимением ковшика, кастрюлей. Джено бы всё ведро разом перевернул, но между баком и потолком оно не помещается. 

Душ в итоге становится таким же желанным, как после самых утомительных тренировок. 

Пробег по полицейским участкам откладывается на завтра.

 

Пятый день нового мира начинается с того, что почти вся готовая еда портится. Потому что из холодильника успел выветриться последний холод. На завтрак остаются чипсы и чёрствые булочки. А худшая часть в добывании оружия – тот факт, что его придётся снимать с мёртвых людей. Джено бы не пошёл, но ведь Джемин смог. И Джено потому сможет. Вместе с другими притихшими одногруппниками.

В первом же полицейском участке воняет. Как с утра в холодильнике, но хуже. С нотками чего-то тошнотворно-сладкого. Вся компания замирает уже на пороге. Юкхэй выглядит так, словно его сейчас вырвет снова. Возможно, что рвёт. Юкхэей с исказившимся лицом кидается на улицу раньше, чем можно было бы понять. За ним следует побледневший Джисон. И Ченлэ. Остаются в итоге пятеро. Пусть даже Ренджун цепляется за Марка, Донхёк тоже на грани тошноты, а Джемин опять непривычно-серьёзный. Выступает вперёд. Туда, где за столом видно тело в синей форме. Какое-то… вздутое. Часы врезаются в распухшую кисть так, как с живыми людьми не бывает. 

Джено, сжав челюсти, идёт в соседнюю комнату.

Раньше возьмут пистолеты – раньше выйдут отсюда. 

Здесь валяется трое тел. На всех – кобуры. Джено старательно не думает о том, что он в одном помещении с трупами. От подобных мыслей слишком жутко. Лучше представить, что он перед манекеном опускается на корточки. Или вообще ничего не представлять. Не думать. Не дышать запахом гнилья. Чисто механически двигать руками. Расстёгивая застёжки на кобуре и отцепляя её от тела. 

Настоящего мёртвого тела.

Запах, как бы Джено ни старался его не вдыхать, застревает в глотке.

Тошнит сразу после того, как он касается самого тела, а не кобуры. Так как тело нужно перевернуть. А оно почему-то очень мягкое. Пальцы почти на сантиметр проваливаются. В итоге комок у горла спазмом проталкивает выше, и все остатки чипсов с булочкой выливаются на пол. Вонь блевотины – и то лучше, чем другая. Хотя руки трясутся. Пока Джено, закрыв глаза, всё-таки переворачивает труп. Поднимает веки – всего на миг – и видит, что с лицом у человека что-то не то. Оно то ли расплывшееся, то ли… чёрт знает, но Джено рад, что не успел разглядеть. Он опускает руку вниз. Туда, где была фуражка. Двигает её вниз, к чужому лицу, и только после снова поднимает веки. Чтобы потянуть кобуру на себя. Сжать пистолет. Хотя Джено уже совсем не уверен, что возможные опасности стоили всей этой сцены. 

\- Тут… Тут нет оружия! – доносится голос Марка из соседней комнаты. – С полицейских его уже сняли!

\- У меня есть! – отзывается Джено после секундной паузы. В которую он набирал воздуха так, чтобы его не стошнило сразу после. Контролируя себя. Пытаясь.

Пистолетов находится только шесть. Ренджуна, к слову, тошнит столько же раз. Но он стойко не покидает помещения. Джено хочет, но вместо этого помогает Джемину со следующей кобурой.

Всего пятый день – а они обыскивают трупы. 

Джено поддых ударяет осознанием того, что дальше может быть хуже. Особенно если пистолеты кто-то забрал не из-за зверей. Подростки же бывают жестокими. Чёрт, да Джено ещё во времена трейни сталкивался с неадекватными, на его взгляд, поступками. Когда кто-то был готов буквально избить более удачливого стажёра. Джено слышал, раньше драки реально случались. После них и стало строже с дисциплиной. А за поведение стало возможно вылететь из агентства так же легко, как за провалы на практиках. 

Только тут целый город из подростков, оставленных без присмотра и дисциплины. Вернее, страна. Даже планета. 

Всё-таки ради пистолетов стоит терпеть вонь. И все эти противные прикосновения к телам. К тому же, когда их переворачивает Джено, у Джемина в глазах светится благодарность. За то, что его от этой участи избавили. И быть достойным благодарности – приятно. Джемин даже такую тяжёлую ситуацию облегчает одним своим присутствием. Марк с Донхёком тем временем обыскивают второй труп. Ренджун возится с третьим. Через несколько минут всё оружие наконец перекочёвывает в руки живых. 

Джено никогда в жизни не ценил чистый воздух так, как когда вываливается из-за двери участка. Худшее – позади. Он уверен. И он ждёт, что их сейчас встретят с благодарностями, но ушедшие толпятся вокруг Джисона. Который сжимает в руках листочек. Обычный, из тетради, исписанный ровными строчками хангыля. Притом выглядят при этом так, словно кого-то хоронят.

\- Что там? – устало спрашивает Марк.

Джисон вместо ответа протягивает листок ему:

\- Тут на столбе висело. Скотчем было приклеено. 

Марк хмурится. Джено заглядывает ему через плечо. Читает.

«Мой старший брат умер вчера».

И это очень плохое событие, но зачем вешать об этом объявление на столб, Джено не знает. Бежит дальше по строчкам. Благодаря которым всё становится понятнее. И хуже. Намного хуже.

«Ему было восемнадцать с половиной. Он пережил ту ночь, когда все умерли, но он уже неделю кашлял. Вчера начал кашлять с кровью. А потом не проснулся. Сегодня начала кашлять я. Я пишу это, чтобы все поняли: если вирус начнёт передаваться от старших к младшим, то мы все по очереди умрём. Я не знаю, что сделать. Я долго над этим думала. Можно, чтобы старшие сами собрались и куда-нибудь ушли. Но я не знаю, как это организовать. По-моему, единственный выход – убить их раньше, чем они умрут сами».

Дальше написано ещё что-то, но Джено уже отходит на полшага назад. Какая-то логика в написанных словах есть, однако ещё есть Марк, застывший прямо перед глазами. И он как раз входит в категорию «старших». Вместе с Юкхэем. Обоих Джено будет защищать, если понадобится, но ни одного не способен… Боже, да о таком даже подумать не получается. Джено морщится. Надеясь, что таких объявлений в Сеуле появится не очень много. И что их никто не воспримет всерьёз. После того, как Марк зачитывает своё, с ним точно ни один не соглашается. Донхёк вообще комкает листочек и кидает в сторону мусорки. Марк, пожалуй, выглядит самым серьёзным. Ему восемнадцать. Он под ударом. Равно как и Юкхэй. Но Марка хлопает по плечу Донхёк, Юкхэя на китайском ободряет Ченлэ, и тема письма даже не обсуждается толком. Потому что нечего обсуждать. Убивать старших из-за одного умершего – бред.

\- Может, это вообще чья-то шутка, - говорит Джисон, чтобы получить общее согласие с версией.

\- Давайте лучше нацепим эти штуки на себя, - Донхёк приподнимает кобуру в руках. – И пойдём в супермаркет. Обедать теми булочками – это уже перебор.

Джено тоже кивает. Только нужно будет ещё рот чем-нибудь прополоскать. А то… Ну, вдруг они с Джемином опять одни среди прилавков окажутся. И шанс терять не хотелось бы.


	4. четыре

В компании ещё шестерых людей остаться наедине довольно сложно. И в походах, и дома, а в ванной запереться удаётся только один раз. Джено не уверен, кто кого зажимает. То есть, он вроде как прижимает Джемина к стене, но Джемин очень неплохо стискивает его за плечи и шею. А когда чужая ладонь зарывается в волосы на затылке, становится совсем хорошо. Ощущения впиваются в кожу иголочками. Разбегаются по нервам жаром. Джено тоже поднимает руки и обхватывает чужую голову. Волосы у Джемина – сухие и жёсткие от покрасок. Но зато сам он улыбается. Поцелуи получаются рваные, влажные, с давлением на губы, и не факт, что целоваться нужно именно так, но Джено нравится. Пока в дверь ванной не стучат. А Джемин откидывает голову к стене с донельзя измученным видом. Вытягивая руку и открывая дверь.

Ренджун пялится на них секунды три подряд. Закатывает глаза:

\- Господи, ещё одни. 

У Джено – от волнения, наверное – вырывается смешок. Джемин тем временем хлопает Ренджуна по плечу с сочувственным «всякое бывает». Тот его руку сбрасывает, отвечая раздражённо, что с ним не бывает, и тут Джемин обходится коротким «мои соболезнования». Чтобы выскользнуть за дверь, уворачиваясь от удара. Джено выходит за ним. Смеясь. Всё ещё нервно. А через несколько минут Джисон предлагает грабануть магазин с играми и притащить домой что-нибудь настольное и интересное. Звучит правда неплохо. Джено не понимает, почему Марк, как только выходит на улицу, отшатывается обратно. Захлопывает дверь даже более резко, чем Ренджун утром. 

\- Там собаки, - сообщает Марк. – Куча собак. Гонятся за собакой поменьше. Мопс, кажется. 

Домашние животные больше не домашние. Мысли тут же возвращаются к кошкам. Своим. Мать любила оставлять окна открытыми, проветривать дом, и… наверняка кошки выбрались. Как эти собаки. И все они найдут в городе предостаточно еды. Джено решает, что отныне будет думать только так. Ну, или что кошек увезли родители. Куда-нибудь за город. Потому что города действительно становятся опасны. 

В частности – из-за объявлений, которых за пару дней становится в десятки раз больше. Они сокращаются до «убивайте старших, иначе вирус нас всех убьёт». Висят на стенах и столбах. Пишут их, кажется, все, кто не старший. Однако самих убийств вроде бы нигде нет. По крайней мере, тел на дороге не встречается. Вот только по пути до магазина тишину вдруг распарывает визг колёс. По дороге едет машина. Через лобовое стекло видно парней лет четырнадцати. Джено тут же тянет Джемина к обочине, потому что автомобиль едет неровно, вихляет, то тормозит, то разгоняется, и водить его явно не умеют. Но пытаются. Джено просто надеется, что авария случится не на этой улице. И не рядом с ними. 

Марк качает головой и шипит Донхёку «о таком даже не думай». 

Донхёк отвечает, что он велосипеды всегда любил больше машин, и вообще, почему именно его уже заранее в чём-то обвиняют.

Проблема начинается в тот момент, когда машина тормозит полностью. Задевая дверцей стену соседнего здания. Зато из второй дверцы выходит водитель, а за ним – и его пассажир. Ещё двое присоединяются с задних сидений. И вся компания направляется к ним. Джено без очков, так что он не уверен, но, кажется, у парней есть пистолеты. Хотя у него тоже есть. У всех пяти, кто пошёл за продуктами. Пусть даже Юкхэй вместо того, сразу чтобы цеплять кобуру на пояс, минут пять позировал с оружием перед зеркалом. 

\- Эй! – окликает их пацан-водитель. Главный, видимо. – Сколько вам лет?

Джено переглядывается с Джемином. Который тоже понимает. Скорее всего, эти парни нашли пистолеты, прочитали объявления и решили саморучно зачистить город. Заодно – поиграв в банду. 

\- Нам по шестнадцать! – отвечает Марк. – Так что можете ехать дальше! Мы… Мы если кого-нибудь взрослого увидим, мы его сами пристрелим!

На лице у пацана отражаются сомнения. Пока он переводит взгляд то на Юкхэя, то на Джено, то на самого Марка. На нём задерживается особенно долго.

\- Уверены? – уточняет пацан, прищурившись. Он со своей компанией останавливается на расстоянии в пару метров. 

Марк нервничает. По нему заметно. Может, даже слишком. Так что ситуацию в свои руки берёт Донхёк:

\- Полностью, - он кладёт ладонь на плечо лидеру. – Марк, не тормози, идём. Нам в разные стороны, так ведь, парни?

Вопрос, адресованный водителю, остаётся неотвеченным. Вместо ответа пацан хмурится. Словно усиленно что-то вспоминает, секунды две, а затем наконец ловит озарение:

\- Точно! Марк! – он указывает на него пальцем. – Ты ещё рэп читал на том шоу! И… Тебе точно не шестнадцать. А вы все из его группы, да? Поэтому такие смазливые?

Пацан кивает своим компаньонам. Повторяет ещё раз, что «им не шестнадцать». Достаёт пистолет. По идее, их всего четверо, а Джено с одногруппниками – пятеро, и оружие у них не хуже, но вот готовности им воспользоваться точно не хватает. Джено пятится назад. Синхронно с остальными. В который уже раз не веря в происходящее. Однако настоящий ветер веет по лицу прохладой, настоящий Джемин хватает за руку и абсолютно настоящие пистолеты наставляют на мемберов. 

\- Бежим? - выдыхает Марк.

Бежать, когда ты сам вооружён – немного позорно. Однако точно так же схватиться за оружие, прицелиться в человека и превратить его в труп (вроде тех, мягких)… Не получается даже представить. Юкхэй первым кидается за угол. Остальные следуют за ним, а позади раздаются до жути громкие выстрелы. Пульс подскакивает за считанные мгновения. Сердце начинает колотиться у самого горла. А нападавшие ещё через пару секунд сами будут здесь. На узкой и ровной улице между двумя многоэтажками. Дверь подъезда, которую дёргает Юкхэй, не открывается. Спрятаться решительно негде. Договориться точно не получится. 

\- Боже, - срывается Марк, доставая пистолет. – Ну зачем ты назвал моё имя?!

\- Да они бы и так не поверили! – кричит Донхёк. Тыкает пальцем в Юкхэя: – Ты на этого посмотри! Или вот на него! Какие тут шестнадцать?

Джено понимает, что он в своей внешности не виноват, но вина от устремлённого в него пальца всё равно пронимает. А за углом ещё раз стреляют. Хотя точно не попадут, но сам процесс, видимо, нравится. Джемин сжимает губы в одну бледную полоску. Тоже достаёт оружие. Вытягивает его отчётливо дрожащими руками. Джено следует чужому примеру. Стискивая зубы. Не факт, что он сумеет выстрелить, однако… Вдруг опасный вид сам по себе предостережёт от продолжения конфликта. 

Такой возможности не выпадает в принципе. Из-за угла на секунду высовывается один из парней, стреляет и тут же пропадает обратно. Пуля свистит довольно высоко над головами. А Джено оглядывается назад. Дом, в принципе, не особо длинный. Пробежать можно секунд за десять. Они же все здесь тренированные. Если стрелять, пусть даже по стене, вряд ли кто-то из противников решит высунуться. Марк проходит эту мыслительную цепочку одновременно с ним. И предохранителями на пистолетах они щёлкают одновременно. Стреляют уже втроём, с Джёмином. В угол. Пули отскакивают от стены, выбивая из неё кусочки краски, а вслед за лидерским «бежим» все тут же срываются с места. Выстрелы звучат в спину только в самом конце пути. Стреляют самоназначенные бойцы за выживание не лучше, чем мемберы. Обходится без крови. Потому что за следующим углом – перекрёсток, Марк, бегущий впереди, сворачивает направо, а сразу затем они затаиваются в беседке какого-то уличного кафе. Позиция отличная. Если противники побегут за ними, то Донхёк, выглядывающий из-за деревянной колонны, заметит первым. И они успеют обстрелять тех пацанов ещё на подходе. 

Они в итоге в принципе за ними не бегут. Видимо, риск получить пулю пересиливает значимость дела по зачистке города. Однако выйти мемберы рискуют только часа через пол. И до супермаркета добираются самыми кружными путями. Марк вдруг сходу идёт к отделу с алкоголем. А найти нормальную еду среди разгромленных полок с каждым днём становится сложнее. Хотя пока проблемы ещё нет. Но она однозначно будет. Более того – на пути обратно другой супермаркет обращает на себя внимание. Из-за плаката, намалёванного над входом. Там кривоватый череп и, сразу под ним, «не трогай нашу собственность». Под «нашим», вероятно, имеется в виду весь ассортимент торговых залов. Настольные игры отходят на задний план. К тому же погода портится. С пятью тележками продуктов они просто возвращаются домой. 

Вряд ли в Сеуле из соображений выживания объявилось много убийц. Шанс напороться на кого-то – минимален. Однако Марка, как самого узнаваемого, Юкхэя как взросло выглядящего (и, через пару минут обсуждений, Джено тоже) решают оставлять дома. В котором не так много занятий. Ренджун играет на ноутбуке, меняя батареи. Джисон и Ченлэ что-то делают в ванной. Марк – как он говорит, для снятия стресса – наливает себе соджу. Предлагает присоединиться. 

Джено переглядывается с Джемином. 

Они синхронно улыбаются и синхронно кивают. 

Джено раньше не предлагали. А вот Донхёк притаскивает кружки с полным знанием дела. Раскладывает, усаживаясь на полу. Джено тоже опускается. Джемин кладёт подбородок ему на плечо. 

\- Если будет тошнить – учтите, что ванная закрыта, - инструктирует Донхёк. – Бежать лучше на кухню. Но вообще, лучше не пейте столько, чтобы было плохо. Марк, ты сколько взял?

\- Три бутылки, - и выпил уже полкружки, так что выглядит чуток раскрасневшимся. – Для тебя ещё коктейль. 

\- Спасибо, - кивает Донхёк. И Джемину с Джено тоже кивает. Поднимая свою кружку в воздух. - Марк, тост?

\- За неделю, в которую никто не умер, - мрачновато улыбается тот. И пьёт. Джено смотрит на прозрачную жидкость. Не уверенный, зачем ему это надо, но любопытство жидкость вызывает. Да и Джемин уже подносит кружку к губам. Джено берётся за ручку. Донхёк говорит, что лучше залпом. Мол, он как раз на несколько глотков налил. 

Глотки оказываются не самые приятные. Горько-сладкие и жутко жгучие. Резкий запах бьёт в нос. Джемин по соседству закашливается, но вот Джено продолжает пить. До дна. Оказывается, в принципе, не так уж и сложно. Донхёк теперь подливает больше. Пока Джено стучит Джемина по спине и смеётся из-за того, как он пучит глаза. Но для соджу кружку всё равно подставляет. 

Джено пьёт.

Джено ждёт, что сейчас случится магия алкоголя, и он, как в дорамах, резко станет весёлым и харизматичным. Однако мир остаётся прежним. Первые пару минут. Потом… нечто и правда меняется. Как пузырьки поднимаются к голове. Лёгкие. С весельем внутри. Мозг у Джено их довольно податливо воспринимает. Впитывает. Чтобы его хозяин заулыбался шире.

Джено привык к тому, что он несмешной, скучный и вечно не знающий что сказать. Однако Джемин сейчас смотрит так, словно это неправда. Выставляет кружку, чтобы Джено стукнул по ней своей. Первая бутылка кончается за несколько минут. Марк говорит, что для четверых это совсем мало. Наливая из следующей. Пока Джено старательно держит в голове: их четверо. Четверо, а не только Джемин, привлекательный до спазмов в области сердца. Там щемит. Бьётся быстро и гулко, стремясь к Джемину, чуть ближе, чем они сейчас сидят. Его касаться очень хочется. Ладонями, которые почему-то влажные. И, наверное, из-за алкоголя Джено пропускает стадию с сомнениями и ограничениями. На этой стадии всё обычно и кончалось. Однако сейчас он кладёт ладонь на чужую коленку быстрее, чем в принципе об этом думает. Джемин скользит взглядом от ладони до лица. Позволяет коленку сжать. И глядит Джено прямо в глаза, медленно наклоняя голову к плечу. Вроде подобное называется заигрыванием. Судя по тому, что Ренджун с другого конца комнаты захлопывает ноутбук и возмущённо из неё выходит, Джено не кажется. А Марк усмехается:

\- Это он ещё не видел, что Тэён творил, когда напивался.

Донхёк смеётся. Секунды полторы. После чего смех обрывается. И Джено опускает взгляд к полу. 

\- Налей ещё, - просит Донхёк. После чего Марк и себе подливает. 

Тэён мёртв. Всё мертвы. Сейчас это как-то особенно сильно пронимает. Застревает в груди, как пуля, и болит. С надрывом. С осознанием: Джено от этого уже не проснётся. Куча дорогих ему людей не проснётся вообще никогда. 

Джемин приваливается к его плечу. Он немного пьяный и привычно мягкий. Когда Джено слышит всхлип, паника пробивается даже через алкоголь. Потому что Джемин почти никогда не плачет. Последний такой случай… Год назад, кажется, после того, как Джемину в очередной раз отложили продвижение, и он лежал на своей больной спине. Пялился в потолок. Плакал и просил сделать вид, что Джено не замечает. Мол, всё в порядке. Джемин справится. Он совсем не слабый. И он правда не слабый, он ведь вернулся на сцену, он всё в итоге выдержал, но оттого слёзы и пугают особенно сильно. Отвлекают от собственных мрачных мыслей. Джено просто гладит чужие волосы. Он не говорит никакой утешающей дребедени. Джемин за неё ударил бы, как только успокоился. 

Джено слушается старую просьбу. Делает вид, что не замечает. Забирая бутылку с пола и самостоятельно доливая себе с Джемином. Пока Донхёка несёт на воспоминания. А попойка всё быстрее скатывается в поминки. Проходит минут двадцать. Либо в молчании, либо в коротких диалогах на тему «помнишь, как Тэиль грохнулся во время практики» или «помнишь, как Тэн напился и полез ко всем целоваться». Джено многого не знал про своих хёнов. А часть рассказов пропускает, потому что желудок вдруг бунтует и всё, что в него влили, из себя выталкивает. В итоге раковина на кухне оказывается безнадёжно испачкана. Джемин присоединяется через пару минут. Притом, как только они возвращаются в зал, он снова тянется к бутылке. Её забирает Марк. Мол, уже хватит. И разводит младших по кроватям. 

Утром, вопреки ожиданиям, голова вовсе не раскалывается от боли. Только пить очень хочется. Около коробок с бутылями воды Джено и встречает Джемина. Потом их заставляют оттереть раковину от всего засохшего и напрочь убивающего аппетит. Хотя после умывания и чистки зубов становится чуть лучше. Марк за дверью кричит кому-то, чтобы взяли бритвы. Джено представляет себе Марка с щетиной и хочет крикнуть про бритвы ещё раз. Хоть и не кричит, конечно. Только подаёт Джемину полотенце. Вспоминает свою ладонь на его коленке. Хотел бы повторить, но завтрак и куча других людей в квартире.

Джисон, Ченлэ и Ренджун самостоятельно отправляются за играми. Несмотря на то, что на улице ещё моросит. 

Дождь не прекращается до самого вечера. Тогда же ушедшая компания наконец возвращается. С целой тележкой глянцевых коробок. Пока Ченлэ раскладывает их по полу, Джисон рассказывает. Что стаи собак они видели дважды. Что в супермаркетах воняет ещё хуже, чем раньше, а на куске тухлого мяса Ренджун заметил крысу (дальше следует трёхминутное отступление на тему того, насколько смешно Ренджун визжал). Но вот подростков, которые приставали к другим с вопросами про возраст, замечали раз пять. К ним самим не приставали, правда, однако чувство опасности отчётливо повисает в воздухе. 

Помогают игры. В идеале, Джено сыграл бы с Джемином в твистер, но посторонних вокруг всё ещё много. Да и выбирают в итоге карточную игру с кучей разных правил и действий. Джено так и не разбирается до конца, однако играть весело. С шутками, спорами и смехом. Пока за окном новая гроза набирает обороты, а Джемин сидит почти вплотную. И Джено безо всякого алкоголя к нему тянет как электромагнитом. Однако нельзя на глазах у всех. А спят они всё ещё в разных комнатах. Но чувствовать Джемина до зуда в кончиках пальцев хочется. Близко. Руками, губами и всем телом разом.

 

Следующим днём младших опять отправляют в поход. В основном, за водой. Но возвращаются они меньше, чем через час. Испуганные. 

\- Вы сами должны увидеть, - убеждает Джисон вместо объяснений. Марк заикается о том, что ему лучше не выходить, но тот перебивает: - Можно просто забраться на крышу. 

Они забираются. И… Да, словами это описать было бы сложно. Город перед глазами. Часть которого – на расстоянии в пару кварталов – горит. Огромное облако густо-чёрного дыма, к счастью, плывёт в противоположную сторону. Но сам огонь способен перекинуться куда угодно. Зрелище впечатляет. Хотя вблизи было бы смертельным.

\- Наверное, молнией ночью ударило, - предполагает Марк в повисшей тишине. – Или кто-то поджёг. 

Главное в другом. Этот пожар никто не потушит. И все здесь отлично это понимают. 

\- Мне кажется, из Сеула всё равно пора было уходить, - добавляет лидер. – Да и… Учитывая, сколько тут трупов, я бы не удивился, если бы реально ещё одна эпидемия разошлась.

\- Куда пойдём? – спрашивает Джисон, чтобы тут же добавить: - Давайте к морю?

Марк пожимает плечами:

\- Можно и к морю. Кто-нибудь против?

Молчание означает согласие. 

Пожар расширяется на глазах, пожирая всё новые здания. Хотя собраться времени хватит. Ну, Джено надеется. Старательно не думая о том, что совсем недалеко кто-то сгорает заживо. А дальше – в океане – тонут подводные лодки, корабли дрейфуют без навигации, космонавты на орбите не вернутся домой и вирус докатывается до самых отдалённых уголков планеты.

Джено ещё жив. Джемин жив. Их одногруппники – пусть и не все – тоже. И отчаиваться просто нет права. В сравнении с тем, как сильно не везёт многим другим, Джено настоящий счастливчик. 

\- Поможешь мне сложить вещи? – касается плеча Джемин.

С его взглядом – таким взглядом – на себе градус счастья на самом деле подскакивает.

\- Конечно. 

Марк позади переругивается с Донхёком. Ченлэ притягивает к себе Джисона (и это куда смелее, чем Джено смог бы себе позволить). Ренджун доигрывает в очередную игру на смартфоне. Юкхэй напевает себе под нос.

Джено начинает верить в то, что пожары никогда до них не доберутся.


	5. пять

В воздухе пахнет гарью. Ещё в воздухе есть пепел. Он падает, почти как снег, и это на самом деле красиво. Только вызывает ассоциации с похоронами. Целой улицы, которую засыпает чёрными снежинками. А скоро – сожжёт вместе с чёрт знает сколькими ещё кварталами. Может, даже городом. Если только не пойдёт новый ливень. 

Ближайшее побережье – это Инчон или Ансан. Однако они заселены почти так же густо, как Сеул. И проблемы там наверняка такие же. 

\- Нужна карта, - заявляет Марк, сворачивая в противоположную от пожара сторону. – Проложим путь до восточного побережья. За неделю доберёмся. 

Его речь завершается одновременно с особенно сильным грохотом, доносящимся через пару улиц. Вроде бы раньше там была заправка. На другой, часа через пол пути, они забирают путеводитель по Корее и сборник карт. Марк с ручкой и линейкой прокладывает путь через небольшие города. До Ульджина – небольшого, прибрежного и вроде как подходящего. Из магазина спорттоваров они угоняют велосипеды. В рюкзаках покоятся телефоны, зарядные устройства и одежда. Плюс биты торчат. Вместе с пистолетами на поясах они внушают чувство какой-никакой безопасности, но пересекать весь Сеул довольно заметной компанией – всё равно не очень хорошая идея. Однако разделяться было бы тем более нельзя.

\- Что, если мы пройдём по путям метро? – предлагает Донхёк. – Тут станция в пяти минутах ходьбы.

Он не ошибается. Только через пять минут они на станцию так и не спускаются. Из-за воды. Мутной, вонючей и скрывающей всю нижнюю половину эскалатора. Вместе с самой станцией и всеми её путями. Одно огромное озеро. А под Сеулом, получается, теперь течёт целая речная сеть. Джено понятия не имеет, откуда взялась эта вода, но сюрпризы этого мира давно приходится просто принимать. Идти дальше. Вернее, ехать, скинув рюкзак в корзину велосипеда. Ченлэ включает музыку из колонки. Пару раз их пытаются окликнуть, однако вслед за велосипедами никто не гонится.

Из города они выбираются к вечеру. Дороги почти пусты. В редкие автомобили лучше даже не заглядывать. Трупы, оставленные в машинах на солнцепёке, выглядят хуже всех виденных ранее. 

По плану, они должны были заночевать уже в Соннаме. Ближайшем к Сеулу городе, который Марк отметил красным маркером. Из таких точек складывается весь их маршрут. Однако на каждой развилке Марк с картой возится по десять минут, за день езды тело устаёт, несмотря на всю свою тренированность, и даже колонка с музыкой разряжается. 

\- Нужно было взять палатки, - заключает Донхёк. – Марк, давай остановимся здесь!

Марк оглядывается на дорогу. На луга по обе стороны от неё и тёмно-красный закат у горизонта. 

\- Будет холодно.

Идёт вторая половина осени. Прохладно уже днём. Однако мышцы отчётливо протестуют против того, чтобы ехать ещё и ночью. Джисон по соседству протестует вслух. Джемин просто вздыхает, оперевшись подбородком о руль велосипеда. 

\- И у нас даже спичек нет, - добавляет Марк извиняющимся тоном. – Вы же не взяли?

Переглядывания между собой завершаются ничем. 

\- Нужно ехать, - подводит итог лидер. – Тут пару часов, не дольше. А на дороге мы все позамерзаем.

Донхёк показательно достаёт телефон и запускает на нём таймер.

Джено снова кладёт ступни на педали велосипеда. Едет навстречу заходящему солнцу. 

На руках всё ещё видны тёмные разводы от пепла. Судя по тому, сколько его у Джемина в волосах, лучшим завершением вечера из всех возможных был бы хороший душ. Которых на планете не осталось. Так что придётся, наверное, обойтись влажными салфетками. А новый душ построить уже в Ульджине. Может, и перезимовать там. У побережья. Романтично и красиво. 

Вокруг быстро темнеет. И от Джемина рядом вскоре остаётся только силуэт. Мышцы ног завтра точно будут болеть, однако Джено упрямо крутит педали. А силуэт вдруг поднимает одну руку вверх.

\- Смотри! – восхищённый голос Джемина стягивает с Джено паутину сонливости. – Ты когда-нибудь такое видел?

Тот поднимает голову. А затем – приоткрывает рот. Небо, всю жизнь Джено бывшее иссиня-чёрным, сейчас покрыто тысячами звёзд. Большие, маленькие, жёлтые и серебряные, они складываются в узоры прямо на черноте. Луна глядит посреди всего этого великолепия одним полным кругом. 

\- Только очки не урони, - смеётся Джемин. 

Джено поднимает руку, чтобы их поправить, и он всё ещё глядит наверх, так что едва не роняет велосипед. Вместе с собой. Вихляет и восстанавливает равновесие в последний момент. Джемин смеётся громче. Уже вместе с остальными. А Джено, несмотря на опасность падения, продолжает кидать наверх взгляды. Равно как и Джемин. Там правда красиво.

\- Хочу выучить созвездия, - наконец заявляет Джено. Джемин пожимает плечами:

\- Мы можем придумать свои. 

Таймер Донхёка показывает два часа и пятьдесят две минуты, когда впереди наконец виднеются здания. Мемберы паркуются у первого попавшегося магазина. Уже разгромленного кем-то, но тут всё равно теплее, чем на улице, и продуктов полно. Можно было бы найти отель, однако не находится никого, кто хотел бы ехать куда-то дальше. Укладываются они на полу. Подложив под головы клубки одежды. Усталость такая, что твёрдый пол никак не мешает заснуть. Да даже Джемин под боком не фатально сильно отвлекает. Джено только любуется лишние несколько минут. Лицом, губами, тем, как Джемин закинул на него руку. Джено кладёт свою сверху. Вместе теплее. 

 

Утром болит всё тело. То ли из-за велосипедных нагрузок, то ли из-за ночи на полу. Марк – видимо, в качестве извинения за плохо просчитанный маршрут – уже откопал всем по пачке печенья. Немного чёрствого, но вкусного. И он убеждает, что сегодня они точно приедут вовремя. Однако первым делом они всё равно единогласно отправляются на поиски палаток. Снова садиться в седло велосипеда кажется началом пытки. Пусть даже никто не жалуется. А туристический магазин находится уже через несколько минут езды. Почти нетронутый, с ярко-зелёной вывеской и рядами белых прилавков. 

\- Чем они дешевле, тем проще поставить, - заявляет Марк, отбирая у Донхёка сумку с настоящим шатром на этикетке. – Возьмите лучше двухместные. И котелки тоже пригодятся, кстати. Можно будет рамён в пути заваривать.

Рюкзаки в итоге забиваются до такой степени, что молнию конкретно у Джено в одиночку застегнуть не получается. Джемин помогает. Держит края ткани, пока Джено тянет за металлический язычок, и касания рук – это вроде бы ничего особенного, но по нервам простреливает до самого сердца. И не улыбаться не получается. Джемину. Кусающему губы и глядящему с искрами в глазах. 

Нужно ехать. 

Ехать, а не стоять у закрытого уже рюкзака и пялиться друг на друга с глуповатыми улыбками. 

Доходит до того, что Марку приходится их окликнуть. И Джено неловко. Но нравится. Джемин нравится. А если они сегодня не доедут до Ионъиня, то у них будет одна палатка на двоих. Джено резко начинает надеяться, что именно так и случится. Однако они доезжают, несмотря на обеденный привал и ещё парочку просто перерывов. Бьют окна местной гостиницы. Пока изнутри вдруг не раздаются вопли, пара разозлённых девушек кричит на них так, словно они тут с какими-то очень плохими намерениями, третья вообще достаёт пистолет, и Марк с поднятыми руками медленно отходит назад. Улыбаясь примиряюще. Пока Юкхэй стоит с крайне сложным лицом. Делится на пути прочь от гостиницы, что «со мной такого раньше не было». Ченлэ поясняет, что того раньше девушки не отвергали. Пусть даже он просто стоял в сторонке. Красивый же. А они с пистолетом. И Джено почти слышит, как у Юкхэя в голове трескается вся картина мироздания. Это забавно. Хоть спать и приходится опять в каком-то магазине (найти другую гостиницу до заката они не успевают). 

Следующий день – опять дорога до самого горизонта. 

Джено не хватает моментов наедине с Джемином. У него вообще острый недостаток Джемина в крови. Не просто рядом, а очень рядом. Как в ванной. От которой уже только пепел остался, наверное. И обугленный бак, который Джено так старательно устанавливал. От этого горько. От всех сожжённых воспоминаний. Но новые, с Джемином, перебивают горечь. Потому что до следующего города они к закату всё-таки не доезжают. А последним светлым временем пользуются для того, чтобы натянуть над землёй палатки. И развести костёр. Марк прилаживает на нём котелок. Ченлэ рвёт пачки с лапшой. Они сидят на траве неподалёку от обочины, земля холодная, по сторонам – море пустого пространства, но Джено чувствует себя почти как дома. Благодаря людям вокруг. Особенно – Джемину, когда он вдруг начинает зачитывать начало их последней песни. Джено подхватывает свою партию. Марк вскакивает на ноги, чтобы ещё и станцевать. Ченлэ с Ренджуном встают за его спину, точь-в-точь повторяя хореографию. Музыки не нужно – все такты давно уложены в голове. А поётся на чистом воздухе легко. Камер нет, из зрителей – только звёзды высоко в небе, но импровизированное выступление получается отличным. За ним – ещё одно. Даже Юкхэй присоединяется. А Джено (или, по крайней мере, его тело), кажется, никогда не забудет все нужные движения. Продолжается пение до того момента, когда в воздух просачивается запах чего-то горелого. Это не два квартала города, как в прошлый раз, а всего лишь рамён в котелке. Однако сокрушённых восклицаний раздаётся куда больше. Ещё они забыли взять что-нибудь, чтобы в палатках было мягко спать. Джено не знает, что, но нечто такое точно должно быть придумано для туристов. А так он, залезая в палатку, оказывается почти на земле. Тонкая ткань пола не считается. И он бы пережил, но у Джемина спина, которой точно нельзя лежать на чём-то холодном. 

Джено вздыхает. Снимает с себя куртку и раскладывает её на полу. Достаёт из рюкзака пару футболок, толстовку, и их тоже добавляет. Получается импровизированная простынь на одного человека. Лучше, чем ничего. Джемин тем временем залезает в палатку следом за ним. Усаживается у входа, скрестив ноги, и щурится:

\- Только не говори мне, что ты собираешься спать. 

\- О, это для тебя, - Джено обводит рукой свою одежду. С запозданием понимая настоящий смысл вопроса. И краснея. Надеясь, что в полутьме не видно. 

Они впервые за несколько дней одни в замкнутом пространстве. Маленьком пространстве. У Джено зуд по коже от необходимости касаний. Джемин рядом, руку протяни, однако стеснение не отпускает. Хотя желания с ним борются. И руку Джено протягивает, прямо к чужому лицу, чтобы убрать с него отросшую чёлку. Вернуть ладонь обратно не хватает воли. Джено спускает её к щеке. К шее. 

Джемин точно видел, как Джено краснеет. Потому что Джено его краску видит тоже. Однако Джемину она не так сильно мешает. Он тянет Джено на себя за воротник толстовки. Тот к нападению не готов, но к поцелую довольно быстро адаптируется. Отвечает. Обхватывает чужое тело, но оно в куртке, так что её молнию приходится расстегнуть. Чтобы залезть руками под плотную ткань. Обнять без препятствий. Ну, не считая футболки. 

Джено правда случайно цепляет её и сжимает одной ладонью голую кожу. Вторая не переходит никаких границ, целомудренно покоится поверх ткани, однако Джемину хватает и первой. Чтобы выдохнуть удивлённо. И придвинуться ближе. Почти уже на коленки Джено. Тот, немного ошалевший от такого успеха, пользуется старым советом. Действует по ситуации. Не думая о том, чем они занимаются, к чему это может привести и что за тканью палатки всё наверняка замечательно слышно. Здесь есть Джемин. Давит на губы, обнимает, жмётся теснее, и этого достаточно для выбрасывания всех мыслей разом. Теперь Джено поднимает футболку намеренно (хоть и невысоко). Касается горячей кожи, а Джемин тем временем поддевает его толстовку. Скользит пальцами по животу. Мышцы после касаний подрагивают. В кожу как электроды вживляют. От них их и искры разбегаются, и жарко, и тело контролируется хуже. 

Джемин разрывает поцелуй, чтобы вышептать, опаляя губы:

\- Дай сниму. 

В горле всего от двух слов пересыхает. Температура крови ощутимо повышается. От неё горячо. Хотя от Джемина, стягивающего с Джено толстовку, куда горячее. 

Джемин тянется опять поцеловать, но Джено сжимает его плечи. На расстоянии от себя. Он не знает, откуда на губах берётся ухмылка. Такой раньше никогда не было, но, в общем-то, раскрасневшегося Джемина на своих коленях не было тоже. Тот позволяет снять с себя куртку. Поднимает руки, как только Джено берётся за футболку. Он проводит руками по талии, по рёбрам и до ключиц. Поднимая футболку выше. Она тоже отправляется на пол. 

Касаться без одежды приятнее в тысячу раз. Чувствовать чужое тело каждым миллиметром кожи. Каждым нервом, передающим в мозг ощущения. Приятные, горячие и пробуждающие внутри нечто новое. Смесь из жгучего и тактильного. Джено держит чужую талию. Крепко. Дыша тяжело от массы новых впечатлений. Однако хочется больше. Нужно больше. В штанах становится тесно, и от этого – стыдно, но с силой воли всё ещё проблемы. Остановиться не получается. Даже думать об этом. Хоть о чём-нибудь думать кроме того, как Джемин прижимается к телу. Сцепляет руки у Джено за спиной. Проезжается по его коленям, и Джено вполне отчётливо понимает, что у Джемина в штанах та же самая проблема. Вот только как её решать, Джено толком не знает. Или, скорее, смелости не хватает. А ноги предательски начинают затекать из-за неудобной позы и веса на себе. 

Джено косится на свою самодельную кровать из одежды.

Так действительно будет удобнее. Чем бы это «будет» ни оказалось. Джено перехватывает Джемина крепче. Опускает его к полу одним рывком. Упирается сверху на локти. Джемин усмехается. Приподнимает подбородок, выгибая бровь и словно спрашивая, мол, что же ты такой храбрый будешь делать дальше. 

Джено не очень хорош в планировании. Он только целует. Влажно, глубоко, прижимая Джемина к полу всем своим телом, и внутри всё тоньше натягивается какая-то крайне опасная струна. Неконтролируемая. Особенно – когда чужие ладони спускаются по шее, рёбрам и животу. Останавливаются на поясе. На застёжке пояса, если конкретнее. Джено и сам останавливается. Замирает, пока Джемин улыбается до жути хитро. Глядит прямо в глаза, расстёгивая пояс, а у Джено все мысли сбиваются в один паникующий клубок. Из смущения, возбуждения, Джемина, который своей рукой проводит поверх трусов. Сжимает. Целует в губы, немного отвлекая от паники. Хотя сосредоточиться на поцелуе у Джено не получается. Потому что внизу ладонь сжимает уже под бельём. Движется вверх, вниз, обратно, и не то чтобы Джено сам никогда такого не делал – но с Джемином по-другому. Кардинально. Ярче, острее, и дыхание перехватывает за считанные мгновения. Тело начинает потряхивать. 

\- Ты мне губу прикусил, - шипит Джемин. Однако движений не прекращает. И Джено никогда не было настолько сложно выговорить «прости». Собрать по звукам. Которые то и дело прерываются выдохами. Судорожными. Из-за чувств, волной атакующих мозг. Джено хотел бы ещё сказать, что ему нужно быстрее. И теснее. Однако стеснение слишком сковывает. Оставляет мучиться под чужими прикосновениями. Всё сильнее и сильнее, пока Джено наконец не ослепляет. Одной мощной судорогой. До самых кончиков пальцев. Трясущихся. 

\- Ты бы видел своё лицо, - ухмыляются снизу. В то время как Джено пытается собрать свой разум заново. Ответить что-нибудь. Хотя Джемин затягивает в новый поцелуй. Толкаясь бёдрами. Напоминая о своей проблеме. И Джено был бы ужасным другом, вернее, парнем (пора уже привыкнуть к мысли), если бы проигнорировал. Он относительно собирается с мыслями. Заталкивает смущение подальше (в темноте это не так уж и сложно). Расстёгивает чужую ширинку и запускает руку под полоску трусов. Обхватывает всё твёрдое и влажное, а Джемин под ним резко прекращает ухмыляться. Он закусывает губу. Выпрямляет брови в почти прямую линию. Вытягивается весь от первого же движения, и доводить его до всё более высоких выдохов оказывается неожиданно приятно. Придерживая затылок второй ладонью. Потому что без этого Джемин затылком вжимается в пол, а пол тут из земли и твёрдый. Обрывается всё чем-то средним между всхлипом и стоном. Ласкает слух. Пока Джемин расслабляется. Дышит так, словно его только что выловили из воды после пары минут утопления. Поднимает руку:

\- У меня... У меня в рюкзаке были салфетки. 

Джено надеется, что в его рюкзаке ещё остались чистые трусы. Но пока поднимается за салфетками. И получает вдруг пинок в плечо.

\- Ты чего? – оборачивается Джено. 

\- Если бы ты не тормозил два года подряд, то это было бы не в первый раз, - отвечает Джемин. А снаружи, от костра, вдруг доносится голосом Джисона:

\- Мои поздравления!

Джемин облокачивается о пол локтями. Кричит в ответ:

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты себе слишком много позволяешь, а, макнэ?

У Джисона даже в тоне слышна усмешечка:

\- И кому ты пожалуешься?

Джемин качает головой. Джено кидает ему пачку салфеток. Распаковывая для себя вторую.

Щёки горят немилосердно, но вот всему остальному телу произошедшее максимально понравилось. Джено бы повторил. Как только выпадет возможность. 

Джемин вскоре достаёт одежду из своего рюкзака. Выстилает подобие постели для Джено. 

Засыпать, обнимая Джемина, оказывается одним из лучших моментов жизни.

 

Утром, при свете, стыдно сильнее, чем вчера и при отблесках от костра. Однако Джемин ведёт себя так, словно всё в порядке. Джено пытается придерживаться той же версии. Собирая палатку и выкидывая испачканные салфетки в костёр. На завтрак рамён. На обед – уже консервы из магазина в городе. А за городом дорогу переходит стая коров. Джено их в жизни не видел. Далеко не таких опрятных, как рисуют на пачках с молоком. Донхёк заявляет:

\- Вообще, по идее, это перед нами мясо…

Марк усмехается:

\- Ну так иди и добудь его сам. Я вот не горю желанием.

Донхёк, к сожалению, тоже.

Джено бы за обычный обед уже все свои деньги из прошлой жизни бы отдал.

Они едут к следующему городу. Размеренно, с музыкой, шутками и разглядываниями видов. Пока один из лугов ещё издалека не кажется… странным. Белым. Как туман, но только в воздухе тумана нет. А у земли есть. Стелется белыми комками. Велосипеды тормозят ещё на подходе. Не выдвигается ни единой версии о том, что это может быть. Очевидно – какой-то газ. Вряд ли безвредный. Так что, прежде чем его проехать, мемберы обматывают носы платками и футболками. Пусть даже белесое вещество не поднимается выше колёс. Трава под ним – жёлтая и пожухлая. Джено замечает, налегая на педали. 

Облако остаётся позади. Катится дальше, вслед за ветром. А в городе Джисон замечает объявление о том, что на химзавод требуются рабочие. И хотя бы одна из проблем нового мира получает объяснение. В отличие от сбежавших зверей или затопленного метро.

\- А ведь таких заводов в Корее, наверное, много, - рассуждает Марк. – Представьте, сколько химии они все выбросят?

Представлять немного страшно. 

Они движутся дальше. Джено надеется, что хотя бы с морем всё в порядке. Будет красиво, мирно, чайки и волны. И Джемин, конечно же. Без него уже ни одна картинка в голове не обходится. 

 

Через пару дней становится заметно нечто странное. Ни в Ионджу, ни в Понхве, ни в совсем уж мелком городке по соседству с Ульджином нет никого. По крайней мере, мемберы не встречают. И магазины почти нетронуты. Это радует – продуктами – но ещё это пугает. Потому что не могло же тут вдруг почти не остаться подростков. Газ здесь по земле не стелется, трупов не особенно много, жить можно без проблем. Однако на улицах – пустота. 

На восьмой день пути они добираются до Ульджина. Вернее, Марк опять путает с картами, и полдня они кружат по дорогам около города, однако в итоге на горизонте наконец появляются здания. В воздухе пахнет морем. Они едут по широкой и гладкой дороге, но других строений почему-то не видно. Только несколько серых коробок стоят одним комплексом. И огромные круглые трубы из бетона. Картинка знакомая. Однако что это конкретно, не может вспомнить ни один из мемберов. Так что, спасибо любопытству, они подъезжают к сетчатому забору.

Все надежды на море обрываются после трёх отчётливых слов:

\- Атомная электростанция «Ульджин», - читает Марк вывеску.

Повисает тишина.

Джено вдруг понимает, что химзаводы – ничто по сравнению с комплексом перед ними. Это бомба. Весь мир – бомба замедленного действия. А одно из зданий, ближайшее к забору, выглядит откровенно ненормально. С него обшивка слезает, обнажая кирпичи. Как плавится. Над самим зданием поднимается пар. Как от закипающей кастрюли. Только масштаб – гораздо, гораздо больше. 

\- Оно же взорвётся, - озвучивает очевидное Ченлэ.

\- Местные, наверное, поэтому и сбежали, - предполагает Донхёк. – Мы… Нам тоже надо. 

Марк тут же спешивается. Достаёт из рюкзака карту. Запускает ладонь себе в волосы и спрашивает с мученическим лицом:

\- Куда? Мы же развитая страна. Я уверен, у нас такие станции ещё есть. Уйдём от этой – попадём под другую, - он стучит маркером по бумаге. – Или… Чёрт, я не знаю. 

Джено не отрывает взгляда от здания, в котором что-то очень горячее пробивается наружу. Ему начинает казаться, что он слышит свист. Иллюзия проходит после того, как Юкхэй за спиной прокашливается. У него это получается низко, гулко, и настолько громкий звук отлично отвлекает от выдуманного. Равно как и голос Джемина:

\- Мы развитая страна, - повторяет он мысль лидера. – Но вот Северная Корея – нет. Военных, да и диктатора, там уже не должно остаться. Только подростки. Как мы. Может, нам уйти туда?

\- В Северной вообще ядерное оружие, - качает головой Марк. Разворачивая карту шире. От Северной Кореи на ней только кусочек, но на этом кусочке, кстати, почти нет городов.

\- Мне кажется, у них всё оружие должно быть около Пхеньяна, - предполагает Джемин. – А он вообще ближе к Китаю, чем к нам. Да и оружие точно пролежит дольше, чем простоит вот это.

Джено из-за Джемина опять взглядывает на электростанцию. Атомную. Оставленную без присмотра. Хотя на ней по-любому должны быть какие-нибудь системы безопасности, и их, в теории, можно было бы включить, отменить катастрофу и спасти страну, но он понятия не имеет как. Да и жить ещё слишком хочется, чтобы лезть в кипяток за стенами здания. Нужно бежать. Это единственный вариант, который даёт хоть какую-то надежду. 

\- Ладно. Давайте хотя бы к границе, - наконец кивает Марк. – Потом, может, и в Северную рванём. Главное – подальше отсюда. 

Он сминает карту в комок. Закидывает в корзину велосипеда и запрыгивает на сидение. Скорость у всех восьмерых безо всяких указаний возрастает раза в два. Джено пригинается к рулю. Каждую секунду боясь, что вот-вот в спину ударит взрыв. Потому что когда-нибудь станция точно взорвётся. И он слышал о том, насколько это катастрофично.


	6. шесть

\- Может, всё-таки возьмём машину? – оборачивается Донхёк, перекрикивая ветер. – Так будет куда быстрее!

\- И тогда мы точно умрём на первом же повороте! – орвёт в ответ Марк. – Хочешь быть быстрее – не трать силы на тупые предложения!

«Сам ты тупой» до Джено доносится обрывками. Из-за воздуха, свистящего поверх ушей. Они гонят уже не первый час. Останавливаясь только на корректировку маршрута. По прямой. Прочь от атомных реакторов. Ноющие мышцы резко перестают быть проблемой. Равно как и усталость. Джено помнит то здание, в котором уже даже кирпичи готовы были плавиться. Остальных тот вид тоже промотивировал. В магазин они вечером заезжают только за энергетиками. Ужинают на ходу, батончиками из ярких упаковок. Они обещают «прилив сил» и «незабываемый вкус». Хотя на проверку кажутся обычным шоколадом. Но ехать никто не прекращает до самого утра. Об усталости даже не заикаются. Для болтовни в принципе нет настроения. Джемин, держа велосипед одной рукой, второй распутывает наушники. Джено следует его примеру. Включает музыку. Все силы, воля и мысли уходят на кручение педалей ещё примерно день. Прежде чем – неожиданно – Юкхэй просит о привале. 

\- Семь часов, - отмеряет время для сна Марк. Пока мемберы кое-как устанавливают палатки. 

Джемин утыкается в шею, но они оба слишком измотаны для чего-то, кроме здорового крепкого сна. Да и сам Марк, даром что привыкший работать на износ, не просыпается от будильника. Спать продолжают все. На Джено кричат сквозь ткань палатки только следующим вечером.

Судя по тому, что рощица неподалёку нормальная и зелёная, и воздух чистый, и небо не застилает пепел, взрыва ещё не прошло. А телу от слишком продолжительного сна, по ощущениям, только хуже становится. Однако опасность гонит дальше. С единственной продолжительной остановкой: на поиски карты, которая изображала бы конкретно местные провинции со всей сетью их дорог. И на попытки понять, как вырулить отсюда быстрее. 

По ночам всё-таки приходится спать. 

Сложнее всего ехать Юкхэю. Он старается не отставать, но Джено даже через наушники слышит кашель. Без крови, обычная простуда (как, кажется, пытаются думать все), но со слабостью у Юкхэя не всегда получается бороться. Раз в несколько часов он начинает отставать. Ему в итоге даже велосипед разгружают, и все припасы расфасовывают по соседним. 

Джено каждое утро боится выйти из палатки и увидеть вокруг картину с пеплом, огненным небом и что ещё изображают во всяких постапокалипстических фильмах. Хотя природа раз за разом остаётся прежней. Мирной. Не подозревающей о том, что скоро всё здесь вымрет. Наверное. Джено не знает, как далеко нужно отъехать, чтобы взрыв ничего не затронул. Однако они едут. Спят по пять часов (зато каждый день). Мышцы ног к концу путешествия, вероятно, превратятся в стальные. Джено в целом ощущает себя скорее роботом, предназначенным для стирания велосипедных шин, чем человеком. Единственное исключение – Джемин. Он по-прежнему пробуждает внутри человеческое, горячее и живое. К нему даже через смертельную усталость тянет. Просто обнять ночью. Получить поцелуй в щеку. Улыбку. 

На пятый день кончается последнее зарядное устройство. Музыка завершатся вместе с ним. Но Джено свой телефон с коллекцией треков кладёт в рюкзак по-прежнему бережно. Надеясь потом ещё послушать. В Янгу – городе, в который они въезжают – точно должны быть магазины техники. С идеей потратить на них время согласны все. Иллюзия мира и спокойствия вокруг успокаивает. Станция вспоминается уже не так ярко. А выспаться нормально хочется просто адски. Юкхэй, сгибаясь в очередном приступе кашля, для всех остальных служит оправданием. Единогласному решению отдохнуть остаток дня. Ради заболевшего. Которому отдых точно нужен. Да и погода, судя по тучам, не располагает к путешествию. 

Они наконец-то заезжают в туристический магазин за спальными мешками. Джено заталкивает его в корзину по соседству со свёрнутой палаткой. Джемин подходит, чтобы помочь. И чтобы провести пальцами от ладони до самого локтя. Наклониться. Прошептать:

\- Жаль, что эти мешки не двухместные, - и закончить фразу глуповатым смешком, но Джено всё равно краснеет. А Джисон у соседней полки вдруг кладёт обратно взятый уже спальник. Достаёт другой, побольше. Учитывая, какой Джисон худющий, у них с Ченлэ, может, и получится забраться в один. Джено с Джемином такое не светит. И Джено немного грустно. 

\- Давайте ещё за одеждой зайдём? – кричит Ренджун с другого конца зала. Все на миг оборачиваются к нему. А к Джено – на такой же миг – прижимаются губами. Немного смазано, скорее в подбородок, однако сердце всё равно ухает вниз. Прежде чем забиться в два раза быстрее. Джено поцеловал бы серьёзнее, однако Джемин уже трамбует мешок в корзину. Как ни в чём ни бывало. Ну, разве что усмехается самым уголком рта. 

Новая одежда действительно нужна. Более тёплая, чем их нынешние куртки с футболками. Торговый центр находят путём прогулки. Проходят через разбитые двери. На первом этаже – огромный супермаркет, и в нём не тянет задерживаться. Протухшая еда превращает воздух в одну сплошную вонь. На плитках копошатся какие-то насекомые. На втором этаже гораздо чище. Здесь и одежда, и техника. Мемберы начинают с одежды.

У Джено при каждом взгляде на Джемина появляется всё больше плохих идей. Или хороших. Тут как посмотреть. На то, чтобы, положим, затащить его в примерочную. А то что один Джемин устраивает внезапные поцелуи. Джено тоже хочет. И может, вообще-то. Не забояться и взять за руку. Не стесняться и тянуть за собой. Честное слово, может, даже если думает об этом дольше, чем Ренджун подбирает кофту в тон джинсам. 

Может.

Имеет право, в конце концов. 

Джемин не паникует от каждого намёка, и Джено тоже пора научиться. 

Он хватает Джемина за кисть. Когда тот двигает вешалки со свитерами. Джемин замирает. Приподнимает бровь, и он точно думает о том же. Хотя куртки со свитерами и мерить-то особо не нужно. 

\- Предлагаешь в одну? - кивает он на кабинки с плотными шторами. 

Джено, для вида, хватает пару вешалок. Краснеет, но шагает. Более того – идёт впереди. Буксируя за собой ухмыляющегося Джемина. Откидывает ткань со входа. Джемин прилаживает её обратно. Потом Джено обнимает, Джемин прижимает к стене, на поцелуи сжигается, кажется, весь кислород в кабинке, а раздеваться получается лишь крайне судорожными движениями. И всё воспитание Джено готовило его к чему угодно, но не к остальным движениям. Довольно простым, однако итог – прикушенные губы, дрожь в теле, и один из новых свитеров приходится испортить, потому что салфеток нет, а руки вытереть надо. Восстановить дыхание – тоже. Хотя Джемин, упирающийся лоб в лоб, своей усмешкой этому мешает. И Джено в своей жизни точно готовился совсем не к этому, однако с Джемином всё на удивление просто. Естественно. Вплоть до его рук, забирающихся под уже новую кофту. Джено был бы не против ещё небольшую вечность провести в этой кабинке (ну, или хотя бы полчаса), но за её пределами есть одногруппники. Которые, конечно, подождали бы, однако Джено совсем не улыбается выходить из кабинки под аплодисменты или свист. Он лучше сейчас. Надев новые вещи. Как достать из них магниты, никто не знает, так что их максимально аккуратно вырезают. До внешнего вида одежды всё равно никому не будет дела. 

Среди разбитых экранов и полупустых полок получается найти пару зарядных станций. Есть ещё телефоны, много, но все они разряжены.

\- Ночуем здесь? – косится Марк на закат за окном. Он подсвечивает тучи сотней оттенков красного. У горизонта их ещё больше – кажется, что полностью чёрных, и плывущих единым фронтом. 

\- А с утра поедем дальше, - кивает Донхёк. – Если погода будет нормальной. 

Велосипеды стоят на первом этаже. Поэтому в ту вонь нужно спуститься ещё раз, чтобы достать спальники и принести их наверх. Через камень-ножницы-бумага эта участь выпадает Джено с Джисоном. Несмотря на неудачу, у Джено просто замечательное настроение (вероятно, дело в примерочной). И снова появляется то чувство, словно всё обязательно будет в порядке. Они сбегут (или уже сбежали) от взрыва, у них нет проблем с припасами, выздоровеет Юкхэй – и вообще ни одного изъяна в картине не будет. Хотя сейчас его кашель слышен даже с эскалатора. А затем вдруг разом стихают голоса мемберов.

Джено переглядывается с Джисоном. Который тоже слышал, как резко наступила тишина. Так резко из-за хороших событий не бывает. И за спальниками они спускаются бегом. Нагружают ими руки. Поднимаются обратно. 

Джено видит, что Юкхэй сидит на полу. Ещё – что вокруг него все столпились. Но не видит, почему. Секунд десять. Пока кладёт мешки на плиты, пока подходит ближе и встаёт рядом с Джемином. Тот оборачивается, широко раскрыв глаза. Покрасневшие. А Юкхэй вместо того, чтобы кашлять, всхлипывает. Сидит, поджав под себя ноги, качается из стороны в сторону и плачет. Джено так поражённо пялится на него, что с запозданием замечает кровь. На полу. Прямо перед перед Юкхэем. 

Есть два факта, которые сложить очень просто, но не выходит из-за слишком ужасного результата. Однако Юкхэй закрывает лицо ладонями. На миг. Чтобы затем кровь и по лицу оказалась размазана. От той ладони, которой он обычно закрывал рот во время кашля. 

Юкхэй кашляет кровью.

Джено всё-таки заставляет себя осознать.

За окном гремит гром. Капли бьют в стекло. Темнеет. И никто не знает, что сказать. Пока Юкхэй рыдает громче. Мотает головой, натягивая на неё капюшон и сжимаясь в один трясущийся ком одежды. Тянет на китайском нечто жалобное. Джено вздрагивает от звука голоса. А Ченлэ опускается рядом с Юкхэем. Обнимает его за плечи и, судя по интонациям, утешает. 

Джено жмурится из-за горячего, подступающего к глазам. Юкхэй умрёт. В нём вирус прогрессирует с каждой уходящей секундой. Умрёт здесь, посреди побитых телевизоров, или завтра, на улице, через два дня, через три – но смерть наступит. Возможно, не только для него. Марк – совершеннолетний, все, кроме Джисона – почти, да и макнэ уже шестнадцать. Если вирус до сих пор как-то заражает, то…

Думать о себе кажется слишком эгоистичным, когда Юкхэй срывается на всё более неконтролирумые всхлипы. Наверное, истерику. Марк садится перед ним на корточки и пытается успокоить на английском. Ренджун присоединяется к Ченлэ и китайскому. Джено понятия не имеет, куда себя деть, и в итоге раскладывает для всех спальники. Но уже на втором Джемин стучит по плечу. Тихо предлагает спуститься и найти в супермаркете что-нибудь вкусное. Для Юкхэя. Ну, и остальных, если хватит. 

Спускаться было бы лучше всего в респираторах, однако вонь – ничто по сравнению с плачем за спиной. Если вкусности хотя бы немного их смягчат, то пожалуйста, Джено ступает на эскалатор. Шагает, пока Джемин за спиной молчит. Это непривычно – когда он молчит. 

\- Не подходи к Юкхэю, - просит Джемин уже на первом этаже. – Пожалуйста, Джено. Ты… Ты выглядишь старше многих из нас, и я очень боюсь, что ты… ты тоже. И если Юкхэй заражён, то…

\- Я понимаю, - кивает Джено. Чувствует, как его ладонь стискивают чужой. Сжимает в ответ. Озирается среди разгромленных прилавков и кивает на стэнд с чипсами: - Давай оттуда начнём.

Джемин качает головой:

\- Может, лучше с алкоголя?

В итоге наверх они поднимаются и с тем, и с другим. Юкхэю лучше не стало. Джено боится представлять, что тот чувствует. Каково это – знать, что тебе осталась всего пара дней. А тебе восемнадцать. И ты рыдаешь почти час подряд. Потом Марк наконец берёт бумажные стаканчики. Наливает и протягивает Юкхэю. Джено, схваченный Джемином за рукав, его послушался. Не стал лезть с объятиями и утешениями. Которые вряд ли бы получились. У алкоголя дело успокоения тоже не факт что получается. То есть… Через пару стаканов Юкхэй начинает смеяться. Но плакать при этом не перестаёт. За окном уже ночь, Юкхэя освещает только фонарь из туристического магазина, и выглядит сцена немного зловеще. Лечь спать не даёт совесть. Никому из присутствующих. Пока Юкхэя душит до всхлипами, то не менее судорожным смехом. Джемин сидит, опустив голову. Джено не опускает. Джено хочет Юкхэя хотя бы запомнить. Молодым. Смеющимся, запрокинув голову. 

Ситуация меняется в тот момент, когда Юкхэй достаёт пистолет с пояса. Притихший было Ченлэ тут же взрывается целой серией чего-то предостерегающего. Юкхэй выставляет перед собой руку. Таким жестом, каким обычно показывают, мол, всё в порядке. Улыбается. Подносит пистолет к виску, и Джено кажется, что он заснул и видит теперь кошмар. Воздух в комнате рвёт по-китайски шипящими фразами. Это Ренджун отговаривает. А Юкхэй бьёт в свой висок дулом. Раз, второй и третий, с каждым его лицо всё больнее искривляется, и в итоге он просто оседает на пол. Кидает пистолет в стену. С криком. Громким. Почти что рёвом. И плачет снова. Прерываясь только на кашель. Сгибаясь к самому полу. Крови на этот раз больше – она льётся прямо на фонарь, и света за минуту становится раза в три меньше. 

Эта ночь – самая долгая в жизни. Юкхэй засыпает к утру. Джено тоже. С Джемином, привалившимся к боку. Просыпается к полудню, от того, что кто-то роняет телевизор на пол. Около разбитого экрана стоит сонный Марк. Кивает Джено. Видимо, направлялся Марк как раз их будить.

Юкхэй живой. Только очень бледный. Оттирает подбородок от крови дрожащими руками. На полу перед ним – целая лужа. Засохшая и бурая. За окном пасмурно. Небо закрывают тучи. Чёрные. Как уголь. Джено таких раньше не видел, и он уверен, что в нормальном мире не увидел бы никогда. Однако дождя ещё нет. 

\- Давайте попробуем ехать дальше, - предлагает Марк. 

Словно всё в порядке.

Юкхэю нравится эта иллюзия. Он кивает, вытягивая руку за бутылкой воды. Ренджун подаёт. Ченлэ сам принимается вытирать чужое лицо салфеткой. Джисон вертится вокруг них с видом того, кто очень хочет помочь, но не знает, как. Джено кажется, что он выглядит также. А Джемин считает что-то на пальцах.

\- Я слышал, как он кашлял ещё в Сеуле, - поясняет он, закусив губу. Наверное, пытается не плакать. – Но я тогда подумал, что это из-за дыма. Если нет, то… Получается недели две. Но больше же ни у кого вируса нет, правда?

Джено мотает головой. Он только от Юкхэя слышал кашель. Однако информацию про две недели запоминает. Теоретически, в наибольшей опасности – Марк. Каким чудом он сохраняет самообладание, Джено не знает. Спускаясь вниз и садясь в велосипед. Юкхэй нормально садится, и едет тоже, но только половину улицы. Затем – падает. Заверяет, что это из-за выпитого вчера, но через минуту снова валится. Выкашливает на асфальт, судя по хрипам, сами лёгкие. Хоть и поднимается потом. 

В небе гремит. 

\- Ладно, - вздыхает Марк. Показывает рукой на продуктовый в десятке метров: – Давайте переждём в том магазинчике.

«Переждём ливень», наверное. Джено понимает – логически – что ещё переждать нужно Юкхэя, однако эмоционально это слишком тяжело принять. Они тренировались вместе. Росли рядом. Вдвоём говорили от силы пару раз, на ломаном корейском, но Юкхэй как участник группы всё равно ощущался почти родным. Который сейчас катит велосипед, шаркая ногами по асфальту. 

Звук первых капель разлетается вокруг. Пока ещё редких. Однако Джено уже замечает странное. Капля, разбившаяся прямо перед ним – чёрная. Как тучи. Как нефть, наверное, потому что она ещё и густая. 

\- Давайте быстрее! – кричит Марк, перебегая под козырёк.

Чем бы ни был этот дождь – он точно не может быть полезным. Джено тоже жмётся к стене дома. Здесь не капает. Джено добегает до продуктового, в котором – редкость – дверь открыта, а не выбита. Но внутри пусто. Воняет, хоть и не так сильно, как в супермаркете. Джено сторонится, пропуская Джисона с велосипедом. 

Юкхэй отстал. На несколько метров. Потому что стоит и разглядывает чёрную жидкость, капнувшую ему на ладонь. Игнорируя просьбы Марка зайти в магазин. Секунд десять подряд, а дождь за это время расходится. Превращается в сплошной чёрный ливень. 

Юкхэя до жути невовремя сгибает кашлем. Ещё на минуту. Никто не рискует выбежать, чтобы дотащить его в помещение. Никто не рискует промокнуть в этой тёмной и вязкой жидкости. Его даже дождём язык назвать не получается. Словно кто-то взял и решил вылить на них несколько тонн нефти. А Юкхэй горбится на четвереньках. Падает на локти. Уже полностью чёрный. Как в костюме из сплошного глянцевого целлофана. 

Юкхэй не поднимается после того, как окончательно рушится на асфальт. 

Никто не говорит ни слова. Не шевелится. Чувство такое, словно здесь даже дышать перестали. А в воздухе пахнет чем-то неприятным. От ливня. От того, что он выливает на улицы.

\- Вашу ж мать! – кричит вдруг Марк, отбрасывая велосипед на пол. Лидер шагает к двери. Захлопывает её, заставляя стёкла в окнах затрястись. 

Джено улавливает боковым зрением, как крыса сбегает в проход между парой прилавков. Их тут немного. Магазин маленький. С чьим-то телом за кассой – оттуда торчат штаны и пара ботинок. 

\- Никто не выходит, пока этот чёртов дождь не кончится, - диктует Марк, побледневший и, кажется, в принципе на грани. – А лучше – пока его не смоет нормальным дождём. Юкхэй…

Марк осекается.

Марк прочищает горло, прежде чем продолжить, и это немного напоминает кашель. Судя по тому, как настораживается Джемин – от Юкхэя в Сеуле он слышал нечто подобное. 

\- Юкхэя похороним за городом. Поставим какую-нибудь табличку. Чтобы было видно, что это… Это не просто холм. Что с нами был Юкхэй. Все за?..

За. Только кивнуть почему-то в тысячу раз проще, чем сказать вслух. 

Ливень бьёт в стёкла, замазывая их чёрной краской. 

Джено прислоняет велосипед к стене.

Будет лучше, если окна закрасит полностью. Хотя силуэт тела на асфальте всё равно стоит перед глазами. С одного конца комнаты всхлипывает Джисон. С другого – Ченлэ. Джено смаргивает влагу, но у него вряд ли получится ещё долго не плакать. Физическая усталость оборачивается чем-то худшим. Словно из души все соки выжали.

Джемин давит это чувство одним касанием к ладони.

Джено до смерти боится когда-нибудь услышать, как Джемин кашляет. А невозможность как-то на это повлиять загоняет в тупик. В отчаяние. Которое тонет в чёрном ливне за окном и травит сердце не хуже химии. Заставляет ощущать себя бессильным. Никаким. Никчёмным. Тем, чей одногруппник только что умер, а Джено ему не помог. Не предотвратил, и случись подобное ещё раз - опять не сможет.

Марк приваливается к стене.

Он усталый из-за бессонной ночи и всего пережитого, убеждает себя Джено. Марк не заражён. Ещё один такой случай слишком отрикошетил бы по сердцу. В груди и так бьётся тяжело. С перебоями. А Джемин сосредоточенно глядит в потолок. Видимо, всё ещё силясь на расплакаться. Безуспешно - слеза у него всё равно стекает по виску. 

Джено даже тут бессилен утешить.


	7. семь

Дождь не кончается. Он заливает улицы как мазутом (хотя на самом деле наверняка чем-то гораздо худшим) и отстукивает дробь по окнам. По нервной системе. Велосипеды сложены в одном углу. Мемберы расселись в другом. Джисон плачет. Ченлэ тоже, но он при этом Джисона обнимает и вообще старается утешать. Джемин гладит по головам их обоих. Джено бы подставил свою, но он занят делом. Он готовит еду. Точнее, распаковывает пачки с лапшой. В кассе магазина торчал ключ, так что железную коробку из-под денег Марк неплохо приспособил для костра. Возится с ним сейчас в туалете (где есть вентиляция и нет людей, которым мешал бы дым). Когда Джено заносит ему котелок с готовой для варки лапшой, Марк как раз поджигает пачку купюр. От них должен разжечься плотный картон из коробок. И обед получится неплохой. Горячий. В противовес температуре за окном и атмосфере в помещении. 

Ренджун приносит одноразовую посуду. 

Джено старательно избегает смотреть в тот угол, где лежит тело кассира. 

Едят молча. Однако в головах у всех наверняка одна и та же мысль. По крайней мере, у Джено не получается её не думать. Что, если те объявления были правдой? Что, если они на самом деле перезаражаются друг от друга вирусом?

\- По-моему, Юкхэй заболел ещё в Сеуле, - произносит Джемин севшим голосом. – Я… Я не знаю, но, мне кажется, тут главное – понять, от живых заражаются или от мёртвых. 

Марк ерошит волосы. Хмурится. Отвечает:

\- Я думаю, от живых. Юкхэй был рядом с Тэилем, когда тот начал кашлять. Ему кровь попала на рукав. К тому же… Вспомните то объявление, самое первое. Та девушка писала, что начала кашлять после того, как её брат закашлял кровью. 

\- Получается, вирус передаётся через кровь? – с сомнением спрашивает Ренджун. 

Марк качает головой:

\- Нет, люди ведь… Основная масса людей перезаражалась, ещё когда крови ни у кого не было. Через воздух.

\- Но мы же не основная масса, - парирует Джемин. – Вернее, мы не взрослые. Максимум – почти взрослые. Может, в таких случаях вирус слишком слабо передаётся через воздух, но нормально – через кровь?

Марк точно касался крови Юкхэя. Когда помогал ему встать, оттереть бурое с рукава или просто сидел рядом с ним ночью. Наверное, поэтому Марк умолкает. На несколько тяжёлых секунд. И пожимает плечами:

\- Может. 

Джено пережёвывает лапшу, кажущуюся почти безвкусной. 

Ливень за окнами постепенно стихает. Превращается в чёрную морось. Однако на улицу никто не рвётся. Касаться тёмной субстанции страшно на каком-то рефлекторном уровне. Марк распаковывает скатерти для пикника. Кивает Донхёку, и они вдвоём прикрывают тело продавца. Судя по звукам, даже оборачивают. И скотчем обматывают. Они правы, так вонять будет меньше, и на розовый свёрток с цветочками смотреть проще, чем на распухшее тело, но… 

Джено не понимает, когда они успели научиться так просто всё принимать. Чей-то магазин? Отлично, возьмём припасов. Труп валяется? Не страшно, обернём и отнесём в угол. Чёрные тучи, дождь непонятно из чего, одногруппника свалило вирусом? Слёзы, конечно, но параллельно – обсудим, от чего можно заразиться, а от чего нет. Словно они не месяц колесят по стране, а полжизни минимум. Вся прошлая жизнь в принципе кажется какой-то ненастоящей. Здесь и сейчас адски сложно вспомнить – точно, в красках, так, чтобы заново пережить – тренировки, выступления, праздники и прочие моменты, когда вместе и счастливо. Когда Джено смеялся от чужих шуток, сам пытался быть смешным, когда Джемин по соседству улыбался и произносил очередную любовную речь для фанаток (менеджер как-то сказал, что нужно проявлять заботу о фандоме, и Джемин воспринял серьёзнее всех). 

Теперь Джемин царапает ногтями пачку чая. Осунувшийся, бледный, измотанный. С покрасневшим от слёз лицом. И непривычно тихим голосом. Но Джено, конечно, полностью за то, чтоб заварить чай. Он забирает второй котелок из корзины Донхёка. Ренджун подносит бутылку воды. Ченлэ с Джисоном отправляются реанимировать огонь. 

\- Выходит, три недели, - рассуждает Джемин вслух. – От заражения до смерти. 

Джено облокачивается о прилавок рядом с ним. Говорить о вирусе – значит баламутить страхи в голове. Делать до жути назойливые опасения ещё ярче. Но молчать однозначно хуже. Джено поддерживает разговор:

\- Это может зависеть от возраста. Ну, то есть... от уровня гормонов, или в чём тут суть.

Джемин кивает. Кидает на Марка какой-то заранее сожалеющий взгляд и качает головой. Понижает голос:

\- Что, если Марк заражён?

Наступает тот момент, когда молчание было бы не таким тяжёлым, как разговор. 

\- То мы узнаем только через пару недель, - Джено касается чужой руки. Надеется, что успокаивающе. – Сейчас всё равно нет смысла об этом думать. Так что лучше не думать. Мне кажется.

Марк вон явно старается. Стоит у стойки с журналами и переводит взгляд с одной обложки на другую. Наверное, ищет, чем убить время. Джено подталкивает Джемина туда же. Не стоять же до конца дня за мрачными разговорами. На стойке вон есть сборник с головоломками. Марк берёт себе какой-то исторический журнал, а головоломки в итоге разгадывают все остальные. С чаем из пластиковых стаканчиков. Звуками дождя. Он всё ещё чёрный. Но если не смотреть за окно, не обращать внимания на подавленность всех и каждого, не думать о чёртовой туче вещей и закрыть глаза на холод – то момент почти нормальный. Они сидят и играют. Группой. Пока Марк из своего угла вдруг не просит его послушать. 

\- Здесь есть статья про Хиросиму, - поднимает он журнал. – И тут буквально пара строчек, но… В общем, вот. «Под действием взрывов более двухсот видов радиоактивных изотопов были выброшены высоко в атмосферу. В результате в течение тридцати-сорока минут после бомбардировки выпал чёрный радоактивный дождь. Некоторые люди так обезумели от жажды, что пытались его пить, однако в итоге получили лишь дополнительные дозы радиации». Ну, и тут дальше уже про лучевую болезнь, а потом вообще какой-то бред про всемирный заговор, но, в общем, я искал про ядерные взрывы.

Марк сворачивает журнал в трубочку и показывает им за окно:

\- Этот дождь – чёрный. Как радиоактивный над Хиросимой. Получается, та станция в Ульджине взорвалась. И не она одна, раз облака дошли аж досюда. Выходить на улицу нельзя. Так долго, как сможем. 

\- А если выйдем? – тянет Джисон.

\- Получим фатальную дозу облучения радиацией, - отрезает Марк. – Хотя… Мы и так, наверное, облучаемся, но всё-таки тут этой жидкости нет. Поэтому доза должна быть меньше, чем на улице. 

Джено оглядывается на полки по сторонам. 

\- То есть мы будем здесь зимовать? 

\- Тут как раз есть еда, вода и крыша, - кивает Марк. – Жаль, что мы утром ушли из супермаркета, но… Кто ж знал. Нам и так повезло.

Почти всем. 

Магазин по размерам меньше, чем класс в старшей школе. Хотя есть ещё кладовка с кучей полок и ящиков. Небольшая, но с едой. И совсем уж крохотный туалет. Который к тому же не работает. 

Будет тесно. Несмотря на то, сколько лет они уже прожили вместе. Были же отдельные комнаты, личные расписания, куча дел, а тут… Бок о бок, и наверняка появятся проблемы. Хотя пока все продолжают разгадывать очередную викторину. Лишь бы занять мозги. 

Из тех же соображений Марк в следующие дни начинает сочинять тексты. Ренджун пускается в рисование. Джено тоже берёт блокнот с прилавка. Не уверен, что с ним делать, так как рисует он так себе, а когда (очень давно) пытался сочинять, получались крайне банальные вещи. В итоге Джено записывает слова чужих песен. Всё, что боится забыть. Ситуации. Слова, когда-то ему сказанные. Вот сестра собирала в школу, вот Джемин помогал на тестах, полстраницы о том, как руки тряслись, когда он выступал впервые, и много-много слов о хёнах. Какими их следует помнить. Потом – места. Школа, кафе, здание компании. География прошлой жизни. Так проще переносить настоящее. С его дождями и трупом в углу. Джено создаёт себе доказательства того, что когда-то было иначе. Прошлую жизнь он вовсе не выдумал от безысходности. Джемин тоже заполняет подобный дневник. Вздыхает однажды вечером:

\- Чем больше пишу, тем больше убеждаюсь… Как бы сказать, - он опускает взгляд. – Мне кажется, что всё лучшее в нашей жизни уже было. 

Ответ, пришедший в голову, кажется немного дорамным. Но он правда первым пришёл. А что первое – то правда. 

\- Раньше у тебя меня не было, - улыбается Джено. Пытаясь утешить, потому что в остальном Джемин прав. Однако тот тоже улыбается. Забирая блокнот Джено на свои коленки:

\- Был. Просто тормознутый, - Джемин заносит ручку над бумагой. – Хочешь, напишу тебе что-нибудь на память?

От его слов Джено вдруг холодом пробирает. Неприятным и пугающим.

\- Не надо, - мотает головой Джено. – Давай ты не в памяти будешь, а… А здесь. 

Джемин поджимает губы. Кивает, возвращая блокнот:

\- Постараюсь.

На пятый день бесконтрольного поедания чего угодно Марк организовывает пересчёт продуктов. Распределить их нужно месяца на четыре. До весны, когда чистые дожди должны будут смыть чёрные. И станет безопаснее ходить по улицам. 

Протухшие сэндвичи, испорченное мясо и прочее несъедобное скидывают в холодильники к растаявшему мороженому. Мух по всему магазину бьют пару часу подряд. Запасов из лапши, консервов и сладостей им шестерым должно быть достаточно. С водой сложнее. Бутылок из кладовок и зала, по расчетам Марка, хватит на еду и питьё. Если по полтора литра на человека. А вот на умывания или, тем более, душ – нет. Как решать проблему, каждый думает самостоятельно. Ренджун, кажется, выбирает не пить, но умываться. Джено с Джемином – откладывать по пол-литра воды ежедневно и пару раз в неделю хоть как-то мыться. Влажные салфетки, много раз сложенные одна на другую, прокатывают вместо мочалок. И Джено критически не хватает времени наедине с Джемином. Так что Джено с полной готовностью отзывается, когда тот из-за двери просит с чем-то ему помочь. Помощь в итоге получается обоюдная. Чтобы затем опять целыми днями сидеть рядом и касаться друг друга до боли минимально. Не то чтобы некто слепой в помещении о них не знал, просто… Демонстрировать всё равно как-то не по правилам. Максимум – голову на плечо или взять за руку. Остального себе даже Ченлэ с Джисоном не позволяют. 

Зато кто-то позволяет себе брать конфеты в неположенном объёме. Выясняется спустя неделю. Джено кажется, что это Ченлэ (тот любит сладкое и плохо привык себе в чём-то отказывать), но никто не сознаётся. С салфетками – тоже поделенными и тоже исчезающими – проще. Марку приходится лишь пораспинаться пару минут о том, что запасы ограниченны, чужое брать нельзя, а тому, кто берёт, должно быть невыносимо совестно, когда с места вскакивает Ренджун. И выдвигает свою тираду – мол, ему невыносимо чесаться из-за грязи на коже, а ещё сидеть постоянно в четырёх стенах, и вообще Ренджуна немного несёт. Но к вечеру все успокаиваются. 

Погода тоже выглядит чуть более нормальной. Дождей почти нет. Небо – серое, а не угольно-чёрное. Можно думать, что жизнь налаживается, однако вскоре с неба падает столь же серый снег. Рано. Сейчас только ноябрь. Однако улицу засыпает сантиметров на пятнадцать. 

Огонь условились разводить раз в два-три дня (иначе всё, что можно сжечь, кончится через месяц). Поэтому большую часть времени приходится кутаться во всю одежду, которую мемберы только взяли с собой. И в скатерти с цветочками – тоже. Неудивительно, если кто-нибудь простудится. Касательно худшего… Марк кажется здоровым. Джено даже успевает убедить себя в том, что зима обойдётся без смертей.

Кашель начинается через полторы недели.

В начале Ченлэ ловят на воровстве конфет. Он даже не оправдывается толком. Знает, что виноват. А Донхёк, поймавший его за руку, ругает однозначно сильнее необходимого. Ченлэ начинает плакать. Джисон начинает защищать и оттаскивать Донхёка подальше. Тот кричит уже на Джисона, Марк орёт на них обоих, а перед тем, как начать воспитательную речь – прокашливается. Ничего особенного. Однако про Юкхэя поначалу тоже так думали.

Джено силится не быть пессимистом. Не думать про ужасное. Потому что по ужасному сценарию у Марка вирус, который прикончит его за пару недель. В маленьком замкнутом пространстве и при постоянном общении он наверняка кого-то ещё заразит. И так – по цепочке. До самого младшего. 

Джено заполняет блокнот своими прошлыми мечтами. Выиграть на шоу, получить соло, завести котёнка прямо в общежитии. Признаться Джемину. Напротив этой строки Джено ставит галочку. Следующие – про концерты, олл-килл в чартах, строительство звериных приютов на заработанные деньги – точно никогда не сбудутся. 

Джемин пытается рисовать портреты.

С подачи Ченлэ по вечерам начинают петь. Джисон отбивает ритм ложками по пустым жестянкам. Кто-то один выбирает песню, а потом партии сами собой распределяются. Или просто хором. После пары часов почти что музыки регулярно становится легче. Получается улыбаться. 

К концу второй недели Марк закашливается, зачитывая свежесочинённый рэп.

\- Ты что, простудился? – Донхёк толкает его в плечо. Донхёк улыбается, но выглядит это крайне неестественно. Хотя Марк кивает. Несколько раз. Словно сам себя убеждает в простуде. 

Джено молиться готов о том, чтобы простуда, однако логика шепчет об обратном. 

Марк – совсем как Юкхэй – кашляет всё чаще и надрывнее. Ни насморка, ни больного горла, как при простудах, у него при этом нет. 

Худший из сценариев сбывается на глазах.

Жить в этом магазине постепенно становится невыносимо.

Маленькие комнаты прессуют разум. Звуки кашля бьют по нему как молотком. Вместе с сердцем стучит надежда на отсутствие смертей, однако реальность давит её. Безжалостно. Безвыходно. Джено хочется то кричать, то бить стёкла, то забиться в угол и не просыпаться, пока всё не закончится, но он себя сдерживает. Остальные тоже пытаются. 

На Марка смотреть больно. Он бледнее, чем был обычно. У него вирус уничтожает лёгкие. Джемин здоров, однако на его лице – все оттенки отчаяния. Из-за того, как он пытается улыбаться, Джено только острее ударяет под сердце. А ещё есть страх. Умереть. Потому что однажды Марк будет кашлять кровью. Через неделю или полторы. И если сегодня, когда он раздаёт пачки с лапшой, покашливания не особо мешают, то завтра заражённая кровь может быть выкашляна прямо на руки Джено. Он тогда следующий. Любой, кому не повезёт. Может, даже Джемин. Но Марку никто не решается сказать подобное. А сам Марк не решается признать. После каждого приступа кашля он очень громко жалуется на простуду. 

Джено кажется, что ещё несколько дней – и у него в психике начнутся какие-нибудь сдвиги. Из-за замкнутого пространства, опасений, чужого кашля и боязни за жизнь. Себя. Окружающих. Отдельно – Джемина. Раньше Джено казалось, что реальность не может стать ещё более кошмарной, но потом он представляет себе больного Джемина. И Джено точно бы свихнулся от невозможности что-то сделать. 

Хрипящий кашель с другого конца комнаты не даёт спать.

От лапши и консервов скоро начнёт тошнить.

Холод пробирается сквозь все слои одежды.

Джемин постоянно близко. Возможно, это единственное, что спасает. Нельзя ни во что срываться, потому что нужно обнимать Джемина. Нельзя плакать, потому что тогда Джемин тоже не выдержит. Нельзя терять волю к жизни. В ней ещё есть Джемин. Джено ему тоже нужен. Джено чувствует ответственность. И отчаяние пробирает до костей, однако при чужих касаниях оно слабеет. Становится теплее. 

Марку становится хуже.

Донхёк отпаивает его чаем. Накрывает на ночь десятком одноразовых скатертей. Хотя должен понимать, что дело не в температурном режиме. Дело в вирусе. Точно в нём. Вызревающем у Марка под кожей. 

«Убивайте старших, иначе вирус нас всех убьёт».

Джено стыдно за то, что он вспоминает те девизы, однако из головы их не выбросишь. Но поступить согласно девизам Джено точно не сможет. Он не планирует, не собирается и не хочет. Вот только страх не отпускает. А Марк кашляет, кашляет и кашляет, всё чаще, всё дольше, смертельнее, и точка невозврата где-то близко. Угроза висит в воздухе. Спрессовывает его так, что дышать сложно. Петь никто не начинает второй или третий вечер подряд.

За окном выпадает новый снег. Белый. По идее, это хорошо, но по факту это может быть последний снег их в жизни. Вполне вероятно, что весной из магазина выйдет один Джисон. Может, ещё Ченлэ. Остальные – достаточно старшие, чтобы быть в опасности. Чтобы остались только трупы вроде брошенного в углу. 

Холм снега неподалёку от входа – это Юкхэй.

Джено взглянул случайно, а теперь, кажется, не заснёт. 

Джемин забирается в соседний спальник. Закрывает глаза. Вздыхает. Выдох – дрожащий, словно скоро будут слёзы, и сжатые плотно губы только подтверждают догадку. Вероятно, дело в кашле, который уже минуты две не прерывается. Он пугает до жути. Не выходит из мыслей. Обещает смерть всем, кто пока ещё дышит нормально. 

Джено остаётся надеяться на лучшее. Хотя жизнь последние два месяца даёт повод для чего угодно, но не надежд. 

Впрочем, тот факт, что у Джено получается заснуть – уже небольшое чудо. 

Сны тяжёлые. Пропитанные страхами. Их не стоит вспоминать, и Джено неизменно рад просыпаться. Вернее, был рад. Потому что сейчас он открывает глаза посреди ночи. Силуэт Джисона садится прямо в мешке. Ченлэ вскрикивает режуще-тонко. Это значит, что все они тоже слышали. 

Джено не показалось. 

Джено выдернул из кошмара грохот выстрела. 

Или, скорее, перенёс в другой кошмар. Так как Джемина в спальнике нет. И кто-то стрелял. Джено понимает, в кого. Он не видел, но он уже понимает. Однако Джемин не мог. Джемин абсолютно точно не мог стрелять. В принципе ни в кого, и совсем уж точно – не в Марка.

Джено выпутывается из спальника. Голос Донхёка – даже более высокий, чем обычно – зовёт Марка по имени. 

Никто не отзывается.

Джено озирается по сторонам. В темноте видно одни только контуры. Последний фонарь разрядился четыре дня назад. И Джено что-то пинает, на что-то наступает, но он огибает полки. Идёт туда, где спал Марк. И откуда теперь несёт кровью. Джено уверен: на этот раз его стошнит. Он дышит часто и тяжело. Вглядываясь в мрак перед собой. Здесь два силуэта. Оба прижимают что-то к груди. Тот, что повыше – Джемин. И Джемин всхлипывает. До жути громко во всей этой тишине. Джено делает шаг к нему, однако намерение прерывает Донхёк. Новым криком. Он появляется из-за прилавка, кидается вниз и, кажется, ощупывает пол. Там, где должен лежать Марк. Может, он просто заснул слишком крепко, или…

Джено крайне отчётливо слышит, как рука Донхёка вляпывается во что-то мокрое. А сам он вскрикивает. Немного задушенно. Повторяет бесконечное «Марк, Марк, Марк», и Джено пригибает к полу. Плохо переваренную лапша (и полпачки чипсов) спазмами выталкивает на пол. Привкус во рту – отвратительный. Вода, которой можно было бы его прополоскать, стоит на соседнем стеллаже. Однако Джено к ней не подходит. Джено сковывает. Всем происходящим. Один силуэт голосом Ренджуна шепчет, что просто брал салфетки. Плохо, но не ужасно. А у второго силуэта что-то выпадает из рук. Бьётся о пол с металлическим отзвуком. Донхёк на него реагирует вкрай неадекватно. Кидается. С кулаками. А Джено за долю секунды понимает, что Донхёк испачкал свои руки в крови. Заражённой крови. Если он теперь коснётся Джемина, то жизнь скатится на самое ужасное дно. Так что Джено кидается наперерез. Отталкивает Джемина, который продолжает стоять, как вкопанный, и тянет его за стеллаж. Подальше от Донхёка. Он кричит что-то истеричное, но разум распознаёт только обрывки. «Как ты мог», «он был простужен», «я тебя самого застрелю». 

Джемин пятится туда, куда Джено его ведёт, однако Джемин сейчас точно не сможет ничего объяснить. Он плачет. Трясётся так сильно, что заметно через все слои одежды. Джено сплёвывает на пол все неприятные остатки. Встаёт между Джемином и Донхёком. Поднимает руки:

\- Успокойся, пожалуйста, ты… Мы все знаем, что у Марка была не простуда.

\- Да откуда ты можешь знать?! – чужой голос срывается на хрип. – И даже если не простуда? Что с того?

Джено вдыхает глубже.

\- Донхёк, мы бы умерли. Если бы Джемин этого не сделал – мы бы умерли. Сразу после Марка.

\- Нет, - Донхёк мотает головой. – Нет! Мы… Мы что, так теперь живём? Стреляем друг в друга из-за долбанного кашля? И ты будешь говорить мне, что это нормально? Да?

Донхёк даже не ждёт ответа. Он бросается вперёд, однозначно собираясь расправиться со всем физически. Джено боится за Джемина. Джено боится вляпаться в кровь. Времени думать нет, а единственным решением, которое подворачивается под руку, оказывается плохое. Опрокинуть стеллаж. Он не особо тяжёлый, но он валит Донхёка на пол. Заставляет его закричать ещё громче. А сразу затем – сорваться на всхлип. 

Джено понимает. Старается понимать. Потому что Донхёк с Марком последние несколько лет были лучшими друзьями. Несмотря на все свои споры. А Марк с простреленной головой (или куда попала пуля) – это и для Джено шок. Однако ещё Джено понимает, почему Джемин выстрелил. Понимает, что, наверное, нужно было. Джемин единственный решился. И сейчас у него шок не меньший. Когда Джено оборачивается – тот уже на полу. Подтягивает колени к груди. Вытирает слёзы ладонями и всхлипывает. Задыхаясь. Натурально задыхаясь. Для Джено происходящее со всех сторон слишком, но он обязан помочь. Он пытается. Опускается на корточки и обхватывает кисти Джемина. Медленно убирает ладони от его лица. Света хватает, чтобы видеть, как сильно кривятся черты. Губы. Брови. Глаза – совершенно беспомощные.

\- Я в него выстрелил, - шепчет Джемин, начиная раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, - в голову выстрелил, но он начал дёргаться… Почему он так дёргался? Джено, почему он дёргался?!

Джено понятия не имеет. В том числе – как утихомиривать такие истерики. Донхёка за спиной уже успокаивают Джисон с Ченлэ. Донхёк возражает, но Джено не слушает. Джено сосредотачивается на всхлипах Джемина. На сорванном шёпоте между ними. Джемина больше всего беспокоит именно то, как Марк дёргался. Джено максимально спокойно сообщает:

\- Тебе показалось, - и обнимает. Крепко. Надеясь, что объятие задушит рыдания. Однако Джемин только расходится сильнее. Цепляясь за Джено дрожащими пальцами. За плечи и спину. Говоря нечто бессвязное. Суть в том, что Джемин боялся за них всех, что кашель не прекращался полночи, и что Джемин пытался их защитить. Отдельно – вопросом – он вышёптывает: 

\- Марку же нельзя было помочь? Правда?

Джено отвечает, что нельзя. Честное слово.

К счастью, Донхёка на заднем плане Джемин не слушает. 

Джено не знает, кому здесь хуже.

Марк мёртв, но Джемину с этим жить.

В комнате постепенно сереет. Солнце пробивается сквозь падающий снег. Джемин тем временем… не то чтобы успокаивается, однако он больше не плачет. И не цепляется так сильно. Просто обнимает, уткнувшись Джено в шею. У того, честно говоря, всё тело уже затекло, но позы он не меняет. Продолжает держать Джемина в руках. Повторяя уже в сотый раз, что так действительно было надо. Может, Джемину от этих фраз легче. 

Неожиданно раздаётся уже второй невероятный звук за день. 

Донхёк открывает дверь.

\- Но на улицу нельзя! – Джисон бежит, чтобы её закрыть, однако Донхёк останавливает его одним качанием головы:

\- Нельзя стрелять в тех, кто дотащил вас досюда, - он прикрывает глаза. Растягивает губы в страшноватое подобие улыбки: - К тому же мне какая разница? Я уже в его крови, - Донхёк поднимает испачканную руку. – Вы же меня, получается, тоже через месяц пристрелите? Я видеть вас всех не хочу. И не собираюсь. Передайте этому… Передайте, что если ему опять в голову придёт идея в кого-нибудь выстрелить – пусть выберет себя. 

Донхёк хлопает дверью. С обратной стороны. Видеть за окном человека – уже почти сюрреализм. А Джемин услышал его слова. Джемин закусывает губу так сильно, что по подбородку скоро потечёт кровь. Джено поэтому касается чужих губ пальцем. Выпрямляет брови почти умоляюще:

\- Не слушай его. Пожалуйста. Донхёк, он… Он всегда был резким. Он наверняка вернётся. 

Джемин качает головой. Откидываясь к стеллажу. Не отвечает ничего, пока Донхёк уходит дальше. Его уже плохо видно из-за падающего снега. 

Улица кажется мирной, но Марк говорил о радиации. И… Если Донхёк заражён, то скоро он физически не сможет вернуться. Джено понимает. Но Джемин, может, ещё не осознал, и ему об этом говорить незачем.

Если Джемин увидит Марка при свете, то с его психикой вообще может случиться что-то фатальное.

Джено поднимается на ноги. Улыбнувшись Джемину, как способен, поддерживающе. И направляется к оставшимся трём одногруппникам. 

Недавно их было семеро. 

Сейчас Джемин, оказавшись без Джено, за считанные секунды сбивается в комок. Младшие стоят у двери в полнейшей растерянности. Ренджун замер посреди комнаты, и… Вероятно, с таким ужасом он может смотреть только на Марка. Джено заставляет себя обернуться. Увидеть. Кровавую кашу на полу. И тот факт, что у тела не хватает куска головы. 

\- Это… Это нужно убрать, - выговаривает Джено деревянным голосом. 

\- Там кровь, - эхом отзывается Ренджун. – Если через кровь идёт заражение, то…

То убирать должен Джисон. Он – стопроцентный подросток в самом разгаре пубертатного периода. Его вирус не должен брать ни при каком раскладе. Но ещё Джисон – это тот, кто плакал даже от того, что их релиз занял высокие позиции в чартах. И просить его убрать труп…

Джено прикрывает глаза.

Джено кажется, что эта зима никогда не закончится.


	8. восемь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на всякий случай: чайкой дримы называют марка (потому что брови)

Джисон возится за полками. Со скатертями (для тела) и мусорным мешком (для тех остатков, которые отдельно). Джено пытается не вслушиваться в звуки. И очень надеется, что с Джисоном после этого всё будет в порядке. Их и так мало осталось.

Джемин… Он кажется спокойным. Сидит, уткнувшись подбородком в ворот куртки. Держит стаканчик с чаем. Проблема в том, что стаканчик Джено вложил в его руки минут двадцать назад. Но ни единого глотка Джемин так и не сделал. Вообще, кажется, не пошевелился. Уставился в одну точку на полу, и Джено не знает, как вытащить его из этого состояния. О том, что по-другому было нельзя, что Джемин их всех спас, и что Марк всё равно бы скоро умер, сказано было уже не один десяток раз. Не только Джено, но и Ренджуном, и Ченлэ, и Джисоном. Пока он открывал мусорный пакет и храбрился изо всех сил. Он даже сам вызвался убирать. Сказал, что не смог бы потерять ещё кого-нибудь. Что не даст им подвергать себя опасности. В результате Джисона уже раза три тошнило точно, убирает и вытирает он адски долго, а из-за прилавков появляется с напрочь заплаканным лицом. 

Джисону чай наливает Ченлэ.

Джено ощущает себя так, словно остался за старшего. Хотя у Ренджуна день рождения на месяц раньше, но тот сидит в отдельном углу и не проявляет особых лидерских качеств. Да и у Джено они не факт что есть. Просто кто-то должен. Разжечь огонь, сварганить обед и говорить всякие пустые фразы. Чтобы не было тишины. 

Джено тоже не может больше терять.

Джемин забирает тарелку с лапшой. Ест, наверное, только из-за того, что Джено сидит рядом и глядит намекающе. Джемин не в порядке. Однако, если притвориться и делать нормальные вещи, то он однозначно быстрее придёт в норму. Чем если бы продолжил обнимать себя руками, дрожать и не отвечать на вопросы. 

Джено не отдаёт его одиночеству.

Джено сам в Джемине нуждается.

В углу теперь сложены два тела. 

Дни начинают тянуться ещё медленнее, чем раньше. Ни петь, ни даже разговаривать как раньше ни у кого не получается. Джено, в основном, читает. Всё подряд. От исторических журналов до местных газет. Листать новости, в которых ещё даже не успели объявить о вирусе, немного дико. Это как окно в прошлый мир. Где реконструировали парк, кафе объявляет о наборе работников, а криминальная хроника кажется одной сплошной мелочью. Джемин читает тоже (хотя раньше он ещё бы и комментировал, и шутил). Теперь – листает справочник по корейским городам с почти похоронным молчанием. Прежде чем вдруг положить ладонь на одну из страниц. Откинуть голову назад. Стукаясь затылком о стену. И ещё раз. Ещё. Джено пугается такой резкой смены настроения. Он кладёт ладонь на чужую макушку и пытается затормозить её при следующем ударе. 

\- Что-то случилось?

Джемин поворачивает к нему справочник. 

\- Помнишь же Ульджин? – произносит Джемин пугающе бесцветным тоном. – Марк там ещё заблудился, вывел нас к атомной станции вместо города и… Ну, спас, по сути дела.

Джено кивает. Перемещая руку с чужой головы на плечи. Приобнимая, потому что голос Джемина начинает дрожать. Он тыкает в страницу пальцем:

\- Символ Ульджина – чайка. Чёртова чайка, понимаешь?

Совпадение. Которое действительно пробивает по сердцу. Так что Джено осторожно забирает у Джемина книгу. Закрывает её. И обнимает парня обеими руками, позволяя спрятать лицо в вороте куртки и морально готовясь к новому тяжёлому вечеру. 

Первым атмосферы не выдерживает Джисон. Он следующим днём кучу времени возится с тарелками, конфетами и печеньями. Складывает кривоватый круг из сладостей. Называет его тортом.

\- Мы пропустили день рождения Ченлэ, пока гнали сюда, - заявляет младший. – Давайте наконец исправим. 

В противовес всему непоправимому. 

Мемберы послушно усаживаются в круг. Джисон вручает торт имениннику. Целует его в щеку, выпрямляет спину и затягивает песню-поздравление. Поют её немного нестройным хором. Присоединиться пытается даже Джемин. Это хорошо. Лучше, чем его отрешённость в последнее время. Джено за чужим состоянием следит куда сильнее, чем за своим, и забывать о себе кажется на удивление правильным. Ради Джемина.

Ченлэ улыбается, выслушивая песню. 

Этим вечером улыбки, кажется, впервые с той ночи появляются на лицах. Главное – не думать о том, как поздравляли бы те, кого тут больше нет. Вернее, в каком-то смысле, есть, но… Ни на сугроб за окном, ни в угол с обёрнутыми скотчем скатертями Джено старательно не оборачивается. Он сидит в кругу. Живых и более-менее празднующих. А ещё – держит Джемина за руку.

 

Следующим утром в нём что-то меняется. Если до праздника Джемин, судя по всему, постоянно, раз за разом, думал о том, что сделал, то после начинает отвлекаться на всё подряд. Пересчитывает заново всю еду и воду (Джено приходится помогать, шатаясь за Джемином с ручкой и блокнотом). Откладывает часть шоколадок, чтобы сложить из них торт на Рождество. Достаёт коробки лапши из кладовки и раскладывает их на полках. Рассуждая вслух:

\- Мне кажется, весной начнётся проблема. Потому что всё, что вообще способно портится, к тому времени стухнет. А консервов и рамёна надолго не хватит.

Джено кивает, подтаскивая к Джемину очередную стопку коробок.

\- И вообще, ездить по городам, конечно, интересно, но когда в магазинах всё позаканчивается, так уже никто не сможет делать, - продолжает Джемин, вспарывая коробку ножницами. – Нужно думать над тем, что дальше. 

… не о том, что случилось в этом магазине. И Джено Джемина, конечно же, поддерживает:

\- В теории, можно было бы найти какое-нибудь село. Люди же как-то жили до изобретения высоких технологий. 

\- Ты прав, - тянет Джемин, - но вспомни, что было в Сеуле. Думаешь, те парни, которые нахватали пистолетов и приставали к людям, захотят мирно трудится на ферме? Мне вот кажется, что нет.

\- Но адекватных людей всё равно будет больше.

\- И что? – Джемин вскидывает брови. – Пара-тройка банд – и вооружаться начнут все. Просто чтобы защититься. И защитить своё имущество. А имущество, по идее, начнут отбирать. Представляешь, целая страна с войной всех против всех?

\- А как же сёла и фермы?

\- Их ещё нужно найти. И, по-моему, в нашей стране сельское хозяйство не особо развито. Или можно найти тех, кто собирается основать поселение. Но если бы я решил занять какое-то село, то я бы это не особо афишировал. Чтобы никто не напал. Так что…

Джено опускается на корточки. Помогает раскладывать яркие пачки:

\- Будем колесить по сёлам в поисках чего-нибудь обитаемого?

Джемин усмехается:

\- И доколёсим до атомной станции. Где заразимся радиацией и умрём. 

Джено вздыхает.

\- Так что тогда?

\- Северная Корея, - произносит Джемин так, словно два слова уже всё объясняют. – Мы сейчас в Янгу. Янгу рядом с границей. А за этой границей, по идее, живут люди, которые как раз привыкли жить без высоких технологий. Не уверен, что на них весь этот апокалипсис вообще как-то особо повлиял. Ну, кроме того, что там теперь всё осталось на подростках. И они наверняка будут не против ещё поселенцев. 

Звучит разумно. 

\- Тем более – таких красивых поселенцев, - подмигивает Джемин. Джено толкает его плечом. Улыбаясь. Потому что Джемин очень похож на себя нормального. Весёлый, хитрый и умный Нана. И, раз он решил таким быть (а того, со слезами и тяжёлым взглядом, оставить в прошлом), то, с его-то упорством, наверняка будет. Когда-нибудь - даже искренне.

С идеей путешествия по Северной Корее, после её объяснения и обоснования, соглашаются все. 

Улицу продолжает засыпать снегом. 

Джемин считает коробки, полки, бумагу и вообще всё, что можно будет порвать (либо сломать) и сжечь. Потому что Джемина достало кутаться в три слоя одежды, и на Рождество он хочет нормально прогреть комнаты. Хоть в итоге это и не получается (запасов слишком мало), праздник проходит почти как праздник. Вероятно, благодаря алкогольным коктейлям из разбитой витрины-холодильника. Правда, Ренджун неосторожно поднимает коктейль за то, что они все дожили до этого января. И следующие несколько минут – неловкие и тяжёлые. Потому что не все. Далеко не все. Однако Ченлэ начинает петь рождественскую песенку. Остальные подхватывают. Атмосфера немного разряжается. А Джисону, которому коктейль тоже дали, кажется, лучше было не давать. Равно как и Ченлэ. Оба на глазах краснеют, веселеют, шутят туповатые шутки (над которыми только они двое и смеются), но, в сравнении, шутки были ещё неплохими, потому что дальше младшие начинают целоваться. Притом выглядит это так, что им самим подобное видеть было бы ещё по возрасту нельзя. У костра не особо холодно, так что куртки им не мешают. И на всех остальных им явно наплевать. Джено понимает. Он помнит то состояние, когда у него самого голова была забита только алкоголем и Джемином. Но он разделяет позицию Ренджуна, когда тот буквально хватает младших за воротники кофт и прогоняет в кладовку. Там иногда жгут костры, чтобы еда не перемерзала, но эти двое и без огня вряд ли бы замёрзли. Пока на Джено косится Джемин. Намекающе так косится, по-лисьему, с улыбочкой, и его рука уже сжимает чужую коленку. Джено в ответ стискивает его руку. И вторую тоже. А Ренджун, вернувшийся с громким «только вы ничего не начинайте», в итоге матерится на китайском. Джено немного совестно, но ещё Джено сосредоточен на чужих губах и языке, и это всё-таки важнее. Приятнее так точно. Однако кладовка теперь занята, в туалете (по причине нерабочего унитаза) слишком грязно, чтобы туда идти, а покашливания Ренджуна прямо над головой намекают на то, что он точно никуда не уйдёт. Более того – скоро он расталкивает их обоих, усаживается между и заявляет, что праздновать в одиночестве не намерен, и вообще, имейте совесть. 

Джено обычно совестливый, очень, но сейчас и с Джемином он на совесть бы очень быстро забил. Однако в итоге они сидят втроём. Пьют, грызут конфеты и рассказывают друг другу страшилки про северную часть страны. Мол, там концлагеря, там расстреливают за причёску не по уставу, там вообще жить невозможно, и Джено просто надеется, что теперь все эти слухи – точно неправда. 

Вскоре разговору начинают мешать стоны со стороны кладовки.

\- Надеюсь, утром им будет стыдно, - заявляет Ренджун, опрокидывая в себя последние глотки коктейля. 

Надежды Ренджуна не оправдываются: младшие выползают из кладовки подуставшие, но нагло довольные жизнью. 

Прежде чем не оправдываются надежды Джено, проходит ещё почти два месяца. Однообразно – с разговорами, лапшой, редкими празднованиями (по типу Рождества и по первому придуманному поводу). Исключение – не придуманный повод, а настоящий – это день рождения Джисона. В этот день кладовка опять его и Ченлэ, но вообще, иногда она достаётся и Джено с Джемином. Такие моменты заметно усиливают мотивацию к жизни. Хотя холод реально мешает. К стене не прижмёшь, стена ледяная, к полу – тем более, и в итоге удобнее всего оказывается на коробках (уже до них примятых), почти не раздеваясь, с торопливыми поцелуями и общей нетерпеливостью. Джено мечтает о весне хотя бы потому, что весной будет нормальная как минимум палатка. И целоваться можно будет не урывками, прячась за стеллажами, а всю ночь напролёт. И не только целоваться, наверное. Джено неловко думать о чём-то большем, чем у них есть сейчас, он моментально до самых ушей краснеет, но Джемина правда очень хочется. Когда они сидят у костра, например. Бок к боку. Джено сжимает его талию, а Джемин вдруг пригибается ниже, проводит носом по щеке и шее, и Джено сжимает крепче. Всё недовольство Ренджуна остаётся на заднем плане. Какой вообще может существовать Ренджун, когда Джемин так близко? 

Иногда что-то или кто-то напоминает о погибших (либо об ушедшем), и тогда Джено не знает, как помочь. Потому что в такие моменты Джемин всегда замолкает. Опускает голову. На следующие несколько часов становится молчаливым и резким. Джено не представляет, что он чувствовал после выстрела. Джено просто подаёт стаканчики с чаем и пытается быть смешным. Отвлекать. 

Зима постепенно остаётся позади. Снег проседает, воздух теплеет, а однажды даже идёт короткий дождь. Нормальный. Из воды. Выйти на улицу очень и очень хочется, но все ждут, пока снег растает полностью, а ливни смоют чёрную грязь. 

Через два месяца после Рождества приходится менять планы и замыслы.

Через два месяца по улице проезжается грузовик. Джено так давно не видел машин, что этот кажется ненастоящим. Но он всё равно едет. Медленно, похожий на военный из-за раскраски цвета хаки. Джисон по соседству едва ли не прилипает к стеклу. Джено тоже пытается рассмотреть. Хотя солнечный блик отражается от лобового стекла машины так, что водителя почти не видно. А после он уже едет мимо следующих зданий. 

\- По-моему, там был кто-то в военной форме, - произносит Джисон. 

\- А на другом сидении был парень с автоматом, - добавляет Ченлэ. Оборачивается растерянно: - Откуда у него автомат?

\- Может, от пограничных войск, - пожимает плечами Джено. 

\- По-моему, важно не откуда автомат, а сколько их, - вмешивается в разговор Джемин. – И сколько таких грузовиков. Кто их ведёт. Куда и зачем. 

Судя по серьёзности тона, Джемин вспоминает давний разговор с опасениями насчёт банд. Хотя Джено при слове «банда» представлял сборище подростков с пистолетами. А не грузовики с кем-то, кто в форме и вооружён автоматом. 

\- Нам уже не пора выходить? - спрашивает Ренджун. – Не знаю, кто это был, но они могли пожелать зайти в магазин. И если они из своих автоматов стреляют, то мы тут были бы как в ловушке.

Чёрную грязь на асфальте размывают ручьи. Тело Юкхэя в тёмной куртке лежит, кажется, почти невредимым. Спасибо снегу. И Юкхэя всё ещё нужно похоронить. Марка – тоже. В идеале, найти Донхёка. Предполагалось, что они как-нибудь отвезут их тела за город, однако если в городе есть такой грузовик (а скорее, грузовики), то задача значительно осложняется.

\- Но они проехали мимо, - возражает Джемин. – Возвращаться, мне кажется, незачем. К тому же у нас нет грузовика, а идти прямо по этой жиже, ну, или велосипеды катить… Честно, я бы не рисковал. Лучше посмотрите на небо. Дожди должны быть скоро.

Судя по густоте облаков – да. 

Капли начинают барабанить этим же вечером. За полчаса они расходятся до ливня, а утром улица уже выглядит в три раза чище. 

День уходит на сбор вещей, душ из всей оставшейся воды и составление примерного плана. Для начала, нужно выехать на разведку. Если всё в порядке, то набрать новой одежды (так как эта толком не стиралась всю чертову зиму), найти еду (поинтереснее, чем лапша, консервы, чипсы, лапша, консервы, конфеты и ещё раз лапша) и вернуться сюда за телами. Похоронить их на пути к границе. И искать место, в котором можно постоянно жить. Или, может, перед этим заехать на побережье, или в соседние города, а Ченлэ вдруг предлагает через всю Корею дойти до Китая. Мол, там тоже можно было бы неплохо попутешествовать. 

Без Марка в качестве лидера принимать окончательные решения становится значительно сложнее. Но, в любом случае, для начала мемберы рассаживаются по велосипедам. Два лишних остаются в магазине. От этого почему-то особенно пробивает на грусть и воспоминания. Однако Джено открывает дверь магазина. 

В лицо бьёт свежий ветер. Джено успел забыть это ощущение, но, оказывается, он по-настоящему его любит. Велосипед поскрипывает, когда на него садятся. Педали под ногами уже кажутся до жути непривычными. Хотя Джено осваивается за несколько минут. Выезжая с остальными к улице, за которой будет торговый центр, и подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. Воздух влажный после дождя. Ченлэ – то ли от радости, то ли выделываясь перед Джисоном – разводит руки в стороны. Едет, улыбаясь во всё лицо. Джено ловит столь же радостный взгляд Джемина. Это правда облегчение, когда стены, в которых столько всего случилось, больше не давят. И снова целый мир перед колёсами. 

Ченлэ рушится на асфальт в ту же секунду, когда Джено вздрагивает, а Джемин тормозит. Звуки выстрелов – четыре или пять подряд – распарывают воздух слишком знакомо. Стреляли с соседней улицы. Так что Джено, переглянувшись с Джемином, спешивается. Джисон позади помогает подняться своему парню. Джено со своим (и он даже успел привыкнуть к этой мысли) подходит к углу многоэтажки. Осторожно выглядывает из-за стены. Джемин, обхватив его со спины, выглядывает тоже. 

Там торговый центр. Тот, в котором они чуть было не остались. Перед ним стоят сразу несколько грузовиков. Рядом с ними – коробки. С чем, непонятно, но, наверное, это еду из супермаркета грузят в машины. Человек десять. В форме. У каждого на поясе висит по автомату. Напротив них стоит компания – пара девушек, несколько парней – в куда более пёстрой (и привычной для Джено) одежде. Это их запугивали выстрелами. Судя по тому, что теперь они либо роются в рюкзаках, либо уже протягивают вооружённым какие-то вещи. Джено уверен, что телефоны, или плееры, или пара пачек чего-нибудь съедобного (что вообще можно достать из рюкзаков) не стоили тех пуль. Но, когда у тебя десяток бойцов в подчинении, ты, наверное, немного иначе ощущаешь мир. И заставить кого-то отдать вещи – это нечто из разряда «почему бы и нет». 

\- Неплохо организовались, - комментирует Джемин грузовики и оружие. – Серьёзно, почему это нам в голову не пришло?

Джено пожимает плечами (на которые приятно давят чужие ладони). На другом конце улицы тем временем уже просто скидывают рюкзаки под ноги одного из парней. Видимо, главного. Он машет автоматом, отпуская ограбленных. Выглядит это как сцена из военного фильма. Однако всё обходится не так уж и плохо, если подумать. Утрату вещей до сих пор можно восполнить в любом из тысяч магазинов. Джено уже радуется мысленно за незнакомую ему компанию, когда их останавливают. Окриком. Главный наводит автомат на одну из девушек. А затем – на грузовик. 

Джено не понимает, что значит жест, несколько секунд подряд. После которых он уже не понимает, что с этими парнями не так. Девушка тем временем машет головой. Её задвигает за свою спину один из её компаньонов. В ярко-зелёной толстовке. Почему-то эта деталь запоминается ярче всего за секунду до того, как автомат наводят на этого человека. И его толстовка окрашивается в красный. Девушка визжит. Остальные стоят в ступоре. 

Джено дёргают за плечи, возвращая его обратно за угол. И да, Джемин прав, абсолютно точно, нельзя, чтобы их заметили. Хотя Джено – впервые в жизни – хочется взять пистолет и использовать его по назначению. Потому что, в первую очередь, нельзя быть такими ублюдками. Однако кто-то из них выпускает очередь из автомата. Джисон вон уже без лишних указаний забирается на велосипед. 

Джено не сможет помочь. Хотел бы, но не сможет. Так что единственный выход – бежать самим. Как можно дальше. Он понимает, однако бежит всё равно немного замедленно. Тормозит куча всяких «а если бы» и не меньшее количество убеждений, идеалов и веры в то, что так реально нельзя. Однако Джено заставляет себя сесть на велосипед. С боковой улицы тем временем доносится топот. Похоже, та очередь была выпущена в воздух, и вся компания теперь убегает. Ну, кроме девушки. И того парня, который её защищал. 

\- Все южане такие нежные? – гогочут низким голосом, и до Джено доходит. 

Вероятно, ему не пришла в голову идея с грузовиками, автоматами и собственным военным подразделением из-за того, что ему не промывала мозг военная пропаганда. А подросткам в Северной Корее промывала точно. И вот результат. По весне пересёкший границу в поисках припасов. Джемин сворачивает свой велосипед на ближайшем же повороте. Джено следует за ним на узкую улочку. Там обнаруживается ещё и небольшой дворик от какого-то кафе. 

\- Давайте остановимся тут! – предлагает Джено. – Им незачем сюда заезжать, и…

\- И нужно поговорить, - кивает Джемин, тормозя по гравию. Он злится. Он тоже точно не хотел бы сбегать при виде откровенного преступления, но в их компании пятеро человек, и Джено душу готов продать за то, чтобы это количество больше не сокращалось.

Они заходят в кафе. Ренджун морщится от вони, но Джено уже почти всё равно. Он ждёт, пока Джемин вкратце перескажет, что они видели. Оглядывает вытянувшиеся лица. Добавляет важную, по его мнению, мысль:

\- По-моему, на севере так может быть везде, - волнение прорывается в голосе. – Я имею в виду, что, если у них там куча войск, и оружия, и люди с детства привыкли к мыслям о… о его использовании, то они с самого начала могли сбиваться в такие команды. И сейчас там что-то вроде диктатуры, или кучи разных диктатур. Притом, что у них в магазинах еды по-любому было меньше. И они могли уже за неё воевать. 

\- А потом прийти к нам, потому что мы богаче, - закусывает губу Джемин. – И, если они не идиоты, то скоро тут будет куда больше грузовиков. Или даже танков. 

\- Получается, нужно бежать? – Джисон вцепляется в руль велосипеда.

Джено качает головой:

\- Мы же на полуострове. Сбежать можно только через саму Северную Корею. А если Северная Корея скоро будет здесь, то…

\- Говорю вам, нам нужно в Китай, - перебивает его Ченлэ. – Там полно всяких сёл, ферм и тому подобного. Я уверен, что это всё продолжает функционировать. Мы могли бы добраться дотуда…

\- Через Северную Корею, - уточняет Джемин. 

Ченлэ разводит руками:

\- Не моя вина, что в вашей стране строили одни заводы для техники. И что у вас селиться особо негде. Так что… да. Через Северную Корею. 

Джено вздыхает, поднимая взгляд к потолку. Джисон заикается о том, что они могли бы отойди подальше от границы, туда, докуда северокорейцы не дойдут, но Ренджун напоминает про атомные станции.

\- А в Китае их что, нет? – спрашивает Джемин.

\- Есть, но они почти все расположены на побережье, - с неожиданной уверенностью сообщает Ченлэ. – Это ниже, чем Корея, если смотреть по карте. У меня дома просто такая висела. У отца в кабинете. Он как-то занимался проектом по атомной энергетике, и…

\- Ясно, - обрывает его Джемин. – Получается, в итоге у нас есть Южная Корея, в которой скоро будет куча северокорейцев, а ещё мы не знаем точно, где радиация, а где нет. Есть Северная, и туда лучше не соваться. И есть Китай, в котором с нами всё будет замечательно.

Ренджун и Ченлэ кивают с резко проснувшимся патриотизмом. 

До слуха опять долетает грохот выстрелов.

\- Ладно, - Джемин хватается за велосипед, прислонённый к стене. – Сейчас давайте просто уберёмся из этого города, да?

Оставив здесь тела погибших. Это неправильно, но подвергать себя опасности – ещё более неправильно, так что Джено кивает. 

Если они рванут через всю Северную Корею, то было бы неплохо найти где-нибудь магазин с оружием и патронами. А в идеале, угнать танк и ни о чём не беспокоиться. Но об этом остаётся мечтать. В реальности – петлять по улицам, перед каждым поворотом надеясь, что на них не наведут автомат. В итоге, к счастью, этого не случается. Они благополучно выезжают за город. Тормозят у знака, и Джемин листает атлас в поисках конкретно этой провинции. Точнее – какого-нибудь мелкого городка, в котором северокорейцам будет неинтересно, а у них получится разжиться припасами. Перед путешествием через страну, о которой Джено слышал исключительно плохое. Да и видел только что откровенно хреновое. И соваться туда совершенно не тянет, но оставаться здесь тоже небезопасно. По идее, пересечь опасную зону за неделю-другую гораздо лучше, чем месяцами тут прятаться и бояться. Вопрос в том, получится ли. Впятером. С шестью пистолетами и тремя палатками.


	9. девять

Джено стягивает с Джемина футболку. Тот отвечает тем же. Единственный минус – на тем моменты, когда они снимают друг с друга одежду, поцелуи приходится прервать. Но затем уже можно навёрстывать. Близко, влажно, горячо, так, что у Джено разум сносит одной волной из желаний. Сильных. Необходимых. А Джемин прикусывает его губу. Совсем легко, чтобы тут же провести по месту укуса языком, и ощущения отзываются мурашками по шее. Джено упирает локти в стену по обе стороны от Джемина. Тот тем временем скользит ладонями по его коже. От шеи, по груди, к рёбрам и животу. Который втягивается рефлекторно. Мышцы подрагивают. С мыслями всё ещё хуже, мышление каждую секунду от чего-то барахлит, и поцелуи получаются непривычно жадными. Джено заводит ладонь за чужую голову. Сжимает волосы на затылке, и Джемин приподнимает подбородок. Губы случайно попадают туда. А затем в разум приходит крайне неожиданная мысль. Но удачная. Судя по тому, как Джемина дёргает от поцелуя в шею. Джено продолжает. Втягивает губами кожу над ключицей. И судорожный выдох над ухом звучит комплиментом. Очень круто звучит, если честно. Пробегается по нервам чем-то быстрым и опаляющим. 

Джемин вцепляется в его предплечья. Тянет ещё ближе, на себя, а Джено из рук вон плохо контролирует тело. Вместо того, чтобы аккуратно и плавно прижаться, оно врезается одним толчком. Джено бы извинился, не будь так занят. Ладони потеют. В разуме – мешанина из чувств, стыда и порывов, за которые стало бы ещё более стыдно, так что лучше не надо. Хотя хочется. Толкнуться ещё раз, и не сдерживать себя, и чтобы нервы перестало так выкручивать от каждого звука чужого дыхания. Просто оно какое-то… сорванное. Высокое и прерывистое. Возбуждает так, что Джено скоро с ума сойдёт. Или сам задохнётся. Потому что касаться чужой кожи губами на самом деле важнее, чем дышать. 

\- Джено… - и от того, как Джемин произносит его имя, становится раза в три хуже. Тело тяжелеет. Джено сжимает ладони в кулаки. Пытаясь справиться со своим состоянием. Остановиться, потому что чужие ладони обхватывают виски и тянут выше. 

Джемин перед глазами – растрёпанный и даже немного растерянный. Оглядывается по сторонам. Облизывает губы. Они в примерочной. Ченлэ с Джисоном – в соседней, а Ренджун подождёт. И Джемин выглядит так, словно хочет что-то сказать. Джено осознаёт, что он только что нехило так выцеловывал его шею. И, возможно, это не совсем нормально. Набрасываться. Или Джемину не нравится. В любом случае, Джено опускает взгляд. Натыкается им на тёмный след у чужой ключицы. Пялится секунды две. Понимает, что поставил Джемину засос. И что желал бы ещё. Но извиниться теперь точно надо. Джено уже собирается, однако его губы в следующую секунду оказываются заняты. И рот тоже. Чужим языком. Джемин обнимает за шею, влечёт к себе, и все извинения откладываются на потом. Проблема в том, что происходит перед этим «потом». Так как Джено непроизвольно толкается ещё раз. А Джемин издаёт такой звук, словно ему это нравится. И звук отключает пару центров самоконтроля в мозге. Хотя Джено пытается держаться. Однако Джемин скользит ладонями по его спине. Жмётся вплотную. Нарывается на ласку, и почему-то это провоцирует на новый толчок телом. Джено вжимает чужое в стену. От настолько напористых поцелуев губы однозначно будут болеть, но какая к чёрту разница, когда Джемин под руками и красивый как лучшее, что только было в жизни. А от трения сквозь джинсы он сильнее сжимает чужие плечи. Жмурится. Более того – ему этих толчков и чёртового трения хватает для того, чтобы издать ещё один странный звук. Закусывая чужую губу действительно больно. Джемин замирает, стискивая Джено так, словно в отместку за засос собирается поставить целую цепочку синяков. Дышит поверхностно и часто. Но зато через несколько секунд его рука спускается к ширинке, и Джено прекращает думать о том, что это только что было. Он не просто возбуждён, он перевозбуждён, и Джемину даже стараться особо не надо. Несколько движений – и перед глазами меркнет. От тесноты, от жара и удовольствия, скручивающего внутренности в узел. Отпускающего вместе с низким стоном. До Джено не сразу доходит, что это его. Но постепенно он осознаёт, и, в целом, мышление возвращается. Джено уже тянется к чужим джинсам, когда запястья перехватывают.

\- Мне не надо, - выговаривает Джемин сквозь дрожь в голосе.

Джено застывает на пару мгновений. 

\- Ты что…

\- Скажешь что-нибудь – получишь в лицо.

Окей. Джено умолкает.

\- За ухмылку тоже.

С мышцами лица сложнее, но контроль над ними Джено тоже восстанавливает. 

Джено настолько классный, что Джемину даже никаких касаний не понадобилось. 

Джено бы ещё постоял в примерочной с этой новостью (и Джемином, раздражённо выворачивающим футболку), однако из соседней начинают доноситься какие-то примчокивающие звуки. Это вряд ли поцелуи, и Джено не тянет представлять точнее. Особенно – когда голос Джисона то ли спрашивает, то ли просит «ты можешь глубже?», а Джемин стучит по перегородке:

\- Файтин, Ченлэ!

После этого все эксперименты младших, к счастью, становятся тише. Однако ждать их в зале всё равно приходится долго. Ренджун к тому времени успевает примерно подсчитать время, которое они потратят на дорогу до китайской границы. Недели две. Запастись едой на такой срок – вполне реально. Спасибо опыту в диетах, можно взять даже меньше необходимого. В самой Северной Корее вряд ли найдётся много пищи. 

Когда макнэ возвращаются, они в кои-то веки выглядят сконфуженными. По крайней мере, Ченлэ. Которого Джемин хлопает по плечу с такой усмешечкой, что тут и Джено стало бы неловко. А Ренджун спрашивает:

\- И не стыдно тебе противодействовать социалистическому образу жизни?

Их китайско-комунистические шутки Джено не до конца понимает, но всё равно улыбается. Пока Ченлэ краснеет ровным алым цветом. И все они направляются в продуктовый, увиденный на соседней улице. С новыми рюкзаками за плечами. В которые затем собирается рис, лапша и сахар. С немногих уцелевших полок. Граница уже близко. За ней должна быть страна кошмаров. 

Джемин ищет что-то на кассе.

\- Если бы Донхёк мог вернуться, он бы уже вернулся, - слышит Джено краем уха. Это Ченлэ убеждает Джисона в том, что нет никаких оснований задерживаться в Корее. И Ченлэ прав. Хотя Джено, наверное, до конца жизни будет считать, что Донхёк жив, просто ушёл в своей вспышке гнева далеко от Янгу и путешествует теперь по стране. 

\- Может, заглянем к местной полиции? – предлагает Ренджун. – Возьмём ещё пару пистолетов. Если они тут есть.

Джено представляет, как трупы должны выглядеть сейчас. Спустя почти полгода. 

\- Мне кажется, нам и наших шести хватит, - вероятно, подумав о том же, отвечает Джемин. 

Джено утрамбовывает в рюкзак старую палатку. 

Джено уже представляет, сколько всего в ней произойдёт, и от предвкушения во рту пересыхает. Хотя чего-то большего хочется всё определённей. Однако сейчас они грузятся на велосипеды. Выезжают из города. Впереди должен быть блок-пост, гарнизон и забор из колючей проволоки. Хотя первым через пару часов езды виден высокий флагшток с флагом Южной Кореи. И несколько зданий. Вероятно, казарм. Неподалёку должно быть маленькое поселение, но туда заезжать незачем. Им нужно через ворота. Вернее, через проём в заборе, так как ворота выбиты и валяются на обочине. Джено представляет, как их протаранил первый северокорейский грузовик. Вступать на чужую территорию… не то чтобы прям страшно, сейчас-то ничего ужасного не видно, поля и поля. Однако опасения подтачивают сознание.

\- Уже вечер, - кивает Ренджун на солнце у горизонта. 

\- Да, давайте завтра поедем дальше, - подхватывает Джисон. Джено, если честно, не против оттянуть дорогу. К тому же здания гарнизона при ближайшем рассмотрении оказываются открытыми. Более того – между парой казарм валяется огромная куча чего-то гниющего, накрытая брезентом. Судя по обилию мух, роящихся над ним, в самих казармах трупов нет. Значит, северокорейцы тоже предпочитали останавливаться здесь.

Возможно, тут даже сейчас кто-то собирается ночевать. 

Джемин достаёт пистолет с пояса. Сжимает обеими руками. Остальные – даже Джисон – следуют его примеру. Необходимо быть готовыми защититься. Велосипеды они оставляют у входа в первую из двухэтажных казарм. Джемин пинает дверь ногой. Так, что та стукается о стену. Но, вроде бы, звук никого не будит. И транспорта во дворе нет, и огней не горит, и в казарме, к облегчению Джено, никого не обнаруживается. Только пара рядов кроватей. В отдельной комнатке – стол, флаг на стене и кипы каких-то документов.

\- Можно разжечь костёр, - заявляет Джемин, сгребая их, - и я сварю риса. 

Джено помогает ему с огнём. А пообедать они решают, как цивилизованные. За столом. Джисон раскладывает по нему тарелки. Ренджун притаскивает пару недостающих стульев. Через окно пробивается свет от заката. И рис отличный, и ужин получается во всех смыслах тёплый. У Джено температура в крови подскакивает уже после него. Когда складывается всё так, что все, кроме Джемина, выходят из помещения раньше. Джемин складывает тарелки в одну стопку. Джено спешно доедает рис. 

Джемин заботится о том, чтобы Джено не подавился.

Джемин только после того, как забирает у него тарелку, усаживается напротив и достаёт из кармана маленькую пачку чего-то. С узорами на глянцевом картоне. Парой пальцев двигает эту пачку к середине стола. Скрещивает руки и выгибает бровь. Пока Джено читает. Вернее, просто пялится, потому что читать тут, в принципе, не надо. Джено знает, как выглядят упаковки презервативов. Видел в супермаркетах.

Получается, Джемин тоже за нечто большее.

Получается довольно многообещающе, на самом деле.

\- Я всё ещё получу по лицу, если что-нибудь скажу? – Джено поднимает на него взгляд. Получает ухмылку. И короткое «ага». Джемин молчит ещё пару секунд, прежде чем выпаливает:

\- Предлагаю решить всё на камень-ножницы-бумага.

Джено уточняет с опаской:

\- Что решить?

\- Ну, кто сверху, - Джемин вытягивает перед собой руку. – Давай. Только не говори мне, что не хочешь попробовать.

Смотря что, если честно. Однако от такой возможности отказываться в принципе нельзя. Джено кивает. Спешно вспоминая, что Джемин обычно выбирал первым, камень, ножницы или бумагу, и добавляя:

\- Давай на три раунда.

\- Хорошо, - улыбается тот. Сжимает руку в кулак. – Камень, ножницы…

На слове «бумага» в окно ударяет свет. Не солнца, а фар. На фоне общей взбудораженности он заставляет подскочить. Джемин так вообще опрокидывает стул. Оборачивается. 

За стеклом – грузовик тормозит во дворе. 

\- Чёрт, -шипит Джемин, засовывая пачку обратно в карман. – Вот они не могли появиться на две минуты позже, а?

Джено усмехается, соглашаясь. Комнату вдруг открывают перед самым его носом:

\- Там два грузовика! – сообщает Джисон. Ченлэ чуть подальше стоит у окна. Загибает пальцы, чтобы через пару секунд сообщить:

\- Их семь штук вылезло!

В дверь одновременно с этим стучат. 

Джено переглядывается с Джемином. Они кивают друг другу, доставая пистолеты и делая шаг к двери. 

\- Давай я, - предлагает Джемин. Джено не согласен, потому что встретить за дверью могут очередью из автомата. Но в то же время вряд ли северокорейцы настолько отмороженные, а договориться у Джемина точно получилось бы лучше, чем у Джено. В итоге он, скрепя сердце, встаёт за чужую спину. Держит пистолет так, чтобы он был виден. 

Стук в дверь повторяется. 

Джемин открывает. 

Контраст между ним и гостем – предельно сильный. У Джемина мягкие черты лица, яркая футболка, волосы – хоть и выцветшие, но розовые (не считая пары сантиметров чёрного у корней). А парень напротив – лет пятнадцати, не больше – одет в военную форму. Стрижен коротко. На лице застыло такое выражение, словно его хозяину уже лет тридцать, и половину из них он провёл на фронтах. Откуда ещё взялась бы такая суровость, Джено не знает. 

\- Соседние казармы свободны, - вместо приветствия сообщает Джемин.

Взгляд парня останавливается на пистолете в его опущенной руке. Затем переходит на Джено. На остальных (затупивших и не доставших оружие) и возвращается обратно, к Джемину. Видимо, парень ожидал всё-таки не пистолетов, когда увидел у входа пёстрые южнокорейские велосипеды. 

\- Отлично, - в итоге отвечает он с вежливым кивком. И кому-то сбоку от себя тоже кивает. Джено не удивился бы, если там бы уже стояли готовые к лёгкому грабежу бойцы. 

На этом разговор заканчивается. Парень отходит. Джемин закрывает дверь.

\- Я им не доверяю, - сходу заявляет он. – Мне вообще кажется, что он не поверил в то, что мы стрелять умеем.

Вообще-то они и правда не умеют, но Джено понимает, что имеется в виду. В сравнении с северянами они и правда не очень угрожающе выглядят. 

\- Давайте запрём дверь, - предлагает он, кивая на ближайшую кровать. В итоге он же (вместе с Джемином) и толкает её к двери. Сразу после того, как младшие завозят велосипеды в помещение. Под крайне недружелюбными взглядами северокорейцев. В конце комнаты есть ещё пожарный выход, но он и так закрыт на засов. 

Судя по раздражённости Джемина, он рассчитывал как раз на свободные казармы. Здесь все кровати на виду. И никакая постельная тема больше не поднимается. Только о том, кто будет первым дежурить (на случай нападения). Очередь начинает Ренджун. А Джемин перед тем, как лечь на кровать, кладёт пистолет на пол рядом. 

Джено укладывается на соседнюю постель. Стараясь не сильно размышлять о том, что, возможно, до него здесь лежал чей-то труп. 

Джено слышит, как Джемин стучит пальцами по каркасу кровати. 

\- Если придётся стрелять… - наконец шепчет он, прежде чем судорожно вдохнуть воздух. – В общем, с закрытыми глазами проще. 

Взять за руку мешает расстояние. 

Джено кивает, давая понять, что услышал.

Он надеется, что ночь пройдёт нормально. Однако в итоге даже не успевает заснуть. За окнами темнеет, кто-то ходит, а через полчаса, не больше, в дверь с криком ударяют. Вероятно, пинком. Заставляя металлическую кровать, которой она подпёрта, задребзжать. 

Джено вскакивает с постели. Джемин уже хватается за пистолет. Стекло позади него вдруг разлетается на осколки. 

\- Пригнитесь! – кричит Ренджун.

Стреляют по окнам. Стреляют, чёрт возьми. Вместо того, чтобы мирно переночевать и отправиться своими дорогами. Джено не понимает, что творится в чужих головах. Он только вжимается в стену, берясь за своё оружие. Дверь снова пытаются толкнуть. 

Северокорейцев как минимум семеро. Они стреляют через пару окон ещё секунд десять. Затем стрельба разом умолкает. Видимо, они поняли, что их противники успели попрятаться, и решили не расходовать патроны попусту. Вместо этого налегают на дверь. Кровать скрипит, скользя по полу. Её толкают двое или трое человек одновременно. Постепенно. Как в замедленной съёмке. Лучшего момента, чтобы их застрелить, не будет, и Джено даже заставляет себя поднять руку. Щёлкает предохранителем. Кладёт палец на курок. Однако дальше палец будто парализует. Физически. Сжать его, когда оружие наведено прямо на чужое лицо – почти невозможно. Пусть даже лицо незнакомое. И рвётся, чтобы убить. 

Похоже, южан они считают совершенно безобидными. И не зря, потому что Джено до последнего не в состоянии выстрелить. Одну секунду за другой. Пока дверь не открывается достаточно, чтобы противник просунул в неё руку. Видимо, уже решив, что у Джено то ли патронов нет, то ли пистолет ненастоящий. И поднимая свой то на Джено. Либо на Джемина за его спиной. Однако Джемин занят тем, что следит за окнами. Он не успеет спасти самого себя. Джено должен. За несколько мгновений. С уже нацеленным оружием. И цель не двигается. Не уйдёт. Джено прострелит его меньше, чем за секунду, если только в сознании сломается какой-то тормозящий действия барьер.

«С закрытыми глазами проще».

Джено зажмуривается. Он обязан. И жать на курок в темноту – действительно легче. Словно не по-настоящему. Однако крик рвёт воздух более чем реально. А Джено вспоминает, что за спиной первого из противников должен стоять ещё один. Так что Джено стреляет ещё раз. Два раза. Не открывая глаз. Боясь открыть. Вот только из-за окон снова раздаётся стрельба, Джемин тормошит за плечо, и Джено приходится увидеть.

Парень, открывавший дверь, уже оседает вниз. Кашляя. Джено попал ему в грудь. А тому, который за ним – в шею, судя по тому, как он за неё держится. Видно не очень хорошо. День почти кончился. Вокруг – сумерки. Пули бьются о стены. И стреляющих, кажется, больше семи. Джемин выпускает пулю в сторону окна. Двое или трое человек за ним прекращают выкашивать комнату. Секунд на пятнадцать. Однако в полицейских пистолетах вряд ли много патронов. 

Джено не представляет, что делать.

\- Ты молодец, - бросает Джемин.

Хотя, если бы Джено ни в кого не попал, то, может, они сейчас смогли бы проорать предложение о мире.

Ченлэ с другого конца комнаты прицеливается в окно. Спускает курок, прекращая ненадолго огонь. А затем вдруг кидается к выходу в конце комнаты. 

\- Стреляйте! – кричит он, открывая засов.

Он… Он что, решил выйти? 

По идее, пользуясь сумерками, можно обойти северян со спины. Но Ченлэ убьют после первого же выстрела. Это чистой воды самоубийство. Которому никто не успевает помешать. Даже Джисон, чуть было не бросающийся вслед за Ченлэ. Останавливает его только новая очередь. Заставляет переползти на другую сторону комнаты. 

Если Джено будет стрелять отсюда, то Ченлэ чуть дольше не заметят. Что бы он ни задумал – из казармы ему можно помочь только отвлечением внимания. Джисон, залезший под кровать, явно думает о том же. Высовывает руки и стреляет почти вслепую. В Джено с Джемином не попали ещё только потому, что они сидят под самым окном. Люди с улицы не рискуют залезть в него и пригнуться так, чтобы попасть точно по ним. Из-за периодических выстрелов с их стороны. Однако любой выстрел может быть последним. И, как только северяне это поймут, мемберам конец. Джено сглатывает, стараясь не поддаваться панике. Стараясь что-то придумать. Запертый в чёртовой казарме. Под обстрелом.

Джемин придвигается чуть ближе. Так, чтобы прижиматься плечом. Это почему-то особенно пугает. Даёт понять, что Джемин тоже не видит выхода. Но предположить, что эти минуты вместе – последние, Джено просто не может. 

Он адски этого не хочет, но внутри всё сжимается в ожидании того, когда Ченлэ заметят на улице. 

Просто сбежать Ченлэ не мог даже в теории.

Однако никаких криков по этому поводу не раздаётся. Раздаётся внезапно только звук заработавшего мотора. И свет фар просвечивает комнату. В следующее же мгновение звук начинает приближаться, а спустя полторы секунды Джено отбрасывает от стены. Панели которой гнутся от удара. 

Грузовик врезался в стену.

Вернее, кто-то заставил его врезаться. Притом, судя по резкому прекращению выстрелов – как раз туда, где скопилось большинство нападавших.

\- Ченлэ! – вскрикивает Джемин, в чью голову тоже приходит догадка. 

Джисон выбирается из-под кровати. Первым кидается к выходу. 

Ченлэ придавил не всех.

Остался как минимум один кто-то, от чьего выстрела Джисон оседает на пол. Джемин вскрикивает. Джено поднимает голову. Видит тень в окне, по которой неожиданно просто стреляет. И по ещё одной. Больше никто не показывается. От Ченлэ тоже ничего не слышно. 

Что-то могло случиться с обоими младшими.

\- Я с Джисоном! – кричит Ренджун с другой стороны комнаты. Джено хватает одного взгляда от Джемина, чтобы вместе с ним подняться на ноги. Выглянуть из окна. Там – между грузовиком и стеной – чёртово кричащее месиво. А в самом грузовике виден Ченлэ. Уронивший голову на руль. Наверное, от удара потерявший сознание. По крайней мере, крови не видно. 

\- У него в руке пуля! – сообщает тем временем Ренджун. – Тут… Тут же должна где-нибудь быть аптечка? 

На блок-посте и медпункт должен быть, по идее. Но найти его сейчас – дело долгое. Ренджун и сам это понимает. Поэтому расстёгивает на себе рубашку. И, пока Джено с Джемином отодвигают от двери кровать, Ренджун уже завязывает свой рукав на предплечье Джисона. Бледного. Плачущего от боли. Оставлять его такого – немыслимо, но на улице Ченлэ. 

Как выясняется, на улице ещё и человек десять. Валяются. Двое – у двери, большая часть остальных – под грузовиком. Почти все – недобитые. Стонущие. Однако Джено, сжав челюсти, шагает только к кабине машины. Открывает дверцу и залезает внутрь. С этой стороны видно, что у Ченлэ разбит лоб. Светлая чёлка слиплась от крови. Однако он дышит. Хоть и без сознания. Джено аккуратно протаскивает его через салон. Вместе с Джемином заносит в казарму. Укладывает на кровать, раза три подряд отвечая на повторяющееся «он жив?» со стороны Джисона.

В темноте уже почти ничего не видно.

Джемин тянет в кабинет. Проверить ящики стола. В одном из них обнаруживается коробка с нарисованным красным крестом. А в другом, среди ручек и бумаг – маленький фонарик. Ещё работающий. 

\- У него пуля в руке, - сообщает Ренджун. – Её вытащить нужно. Наверное.

\- В фильмах всегда вытаскивают, - кивает Джемин. Опускается на пол вместе с аптечкой. Джено тем временем держит фонарик. А Джисон выглядит так перепуганно, что у Джено за него сердце сжимается. 

Джемин открывает аптечку. Оглядывается на Ренджуна:

\- Может, лучше ты? – и у того на лице нет никакого желания брать на себя дело по выковыриванию пули. Однако Джемин прав. Ренджун из всех них – самый аккуратный. Хотя Джисону, уже выглядящему, как мученик, от этого явно не легче.

Ренджун кивает и начинает копаться в аптечке. Там есть пинцет. И жидкость, которой промывают раны. Только Джисона для начала опускают на пол. А затем Джисона приходится держать. Джемину. У Джено всё ещё фонарик. 

Они успокаивают Джисона в два голоса (Ренджун тем временем шипит на китайском себе под нос), однако тому плохо помогает. С пинцетом, засунутым в руку. И Ренджуном, у которого никак не получается подцепить пулю. До ужаса долго. Кровь из раны заливает половину руки. Несмотря на жгут. А Джисон кричит и бьётся, придавленный к полу за плечи и только себе делающий хуже.

Ренджун два или три раза почти вытаскивает металл. Но в последний момент что-то соскальзывает, и для Джисона начинается новый раунд пыток. Пока наконец кусочек свинца не падает на пол вместе с пинцетом. И Джено выдыхает. Ренджун поливает чужую руку антисептиком и перематывает её бинтами. 

Ченлэ всё ещё не очнулся.

Джено очень боится, что тот не очнётся в принципе. Хоть и понимает, что с организмом Ченлэ всё должно быть в порядке. И, наверное, даже хорошо, раз он не видел мучений Джисона. Ченлэ самому тогда было бы не лучше. По крайней мере, когда Джено представляет, что это Джемин тут бы так корчился и дёргался, Джено становится дико страшно.

В тишине разум вновь обращает внимание на звуки с улицы. Те же стоны и тот же плач. 

\- Зачем они вообще напали… - выдыхает Джемин, качая головой. 

\- Захотели первую добычу из Южной Кореи? – пожимает плечами Ренджун. – Наверное, подумали, что у нас есть что-нибудь ценное. Или что мы не сможем ответить. 

\- А сейчас нам что с ними делать? – Джемин всплёскивает руками. – Так оставлять?

Это жестоко. Но пройтись по улице и расстрелять всех оставшихся… 

В казарме нет никого, кто сумел бы так сделать. 

\- Тут, кажется, часто проезжают машины с севера, - говорит Джено. – Может, они помогут своим?

На самом деле, вряд ли. Но версия – достаточно удобная, чтобы в неё поверить. Просидеть в молчании несколько секунд.

\- Что, если нам кого-нибудь из них ещё расспросить? – поднимает голову Джемин. – Ну, про то, что у них творится. Каких мест лучше избегать. Как вообще себя вести, чтобы на нас не нападали каждую ночь. 

Идея хорошая. Настолько, что Джено кивает. Несмотря на необходимость выйти теперь на улицу и найти кого-то, достаточно здорового, чтобы ответить на вопросы. Впрочем, самым сложным оказывается проигнорировать остальных. Тех, кто тоже ранен.

\- Смотри, - Джемин показывает на парня, привалившегося к стене. Кажется, это он попал в Джисона. Ему самому попали в плечо. Которое парень старательно зажимает. А при подходе своих противников пытается нашарить оружие на земле поблизости.

\- Не двигайся, - предупреждает Джемин, поднимая пистолет. С нотками сожаления в голосе. И да, Джено тоже замечает. Что выглядит этот парень младше самого Джисона. Тринадцатилетний, не старше. Двигаться он перестаёт. Замирает. Испуганный и злой.

Джемин продолжает:

\- Давай мы перевяжем тебе раны, а ты ответишь на наши вопросы. 

Паренёк сомневается несколько секунд. Но в итоге он всё-таки хочет жить. Кивает. Более того – он сам встаёт на ноги. Дохрамывает до казармы. 

Джисон внутри уже сидит у кровати Ченлэ. Счищает кровь с его лба мокрыми бинтами. 

\- Даже не убил, - вдруг комментирует свой выстрел пацан. С настолько откровенным разочарованием, что Джено уже не по себе. И Ренджун не спешит никого перевязывать.

\- Садись, - диктует Джемин, указывая на пол. – Сначала – разговор. 

Разговор получается сложный. Говорят они вроде бы на одном языке, но в виду имеют совершенно разные вещи. Джемин спрашивает, построил ли кто-то у них диктатуру. Парень отвечает, что построили порядок. Ренджун уточняет, включает ли в себя этот порядок стрельбу и грабёж. По мнению парня, это оказывается конфискацией у классовых врагов. И своих они не трогают, нет. Берут только «самое необходимое». 

\- А атомные станции у вас были? – интересуется Джемин.

Парень с гордостью рассказывает о некоем ядерном центре в Йонбёне. Только говорит он, как-то замедляясь. У Джемина вдруг расширяются глаза. 

Точно. 

Потеря крови. Умереть можно от простой потери крови. А крови из парня вылилось уже много. Хотя они договорились на лечение. Джемин спешно укладывает его на пол, Ренджун хватается за пинцет, однако через несколько минут парень просто перестаёт дышать. 

На этот раз хорошо, что Джисон успел заснуть (устроившись под боком у Ченлэ) и не увидеть.

Хотя, учитывая, сколькому они уже были свидетелями… 

Какая разница. 

Джено оттаскивает труп парня на улицу. Чувствуя при этом горечь, жалость, злость, но никаких отголосков шока. Или хотя бы удивления. А Джемин с Ренджуном по его возвращению уже обсуждают, как лучше всего обойти Йонбён, стоит ли взять чужой грузовик и получится ли выдать себя за северян.


	10. десять

Ченлэ обвиняет Джисона в том, что тот идиот, не нужно было никуда бежать, и «что, если бы тебе попали не в руку». Джисон в ответ закипает и атакует Ченлэ упрёками по поводу того, как мало мозгов нужно иметь, чтобы выбегать на улицу и таранить кого-то грузовиком («в тебя тоже могли попасть» и «о том, что приложишься головой, ты не подумал, да?»). Ченлэ поднимается на ноги (хотя Джисон всё равно выше), однако делает это слишком резко. Охает и оседает обратно на кровать. Джисон тут же меняется в лице – из обвиняющего в беспокойное – и начинает метаться между кроватями, чтобы собрать Ченлэ дополнительных подушек. 

Джено понаблюдал бы за этой сценой подольше, но у него в руках ножницы. А на полу, спиной к нему, сидит Джемин. Которому Джено состригает все розовые пряди. В ночных обсуждениях всё-таки решили взять нетронутый грузовик. Раз уж Ченлэ сумел завести один такой, то ехать – медленно, километров двадцать в час – вряд ли будет сложно. Зато в грузовике их, возможно, никто не тронет. Если выглядеть они будут, как северокорейцы. И если, конечно, у них там нет никакой войны группировок. В противном случае с одиноким грузовиком могут обойтись не очень дружелюбно. Но Джено надеется на лучшее. В виде мирной дороги, привалов у костра и победы в камень-ножницы-бумагу. 

\- Там всё плохо, да? – интересуется Джемин, наблюдая за тем, как розовые пряди падают на пол. Джено пытается отрезать поменьше, но в итоге всё равно остаётся только неровный ёжик тёмных волос. 

\- Как посмотреть, - уклончиво отвечает Джено. – Наклони голову.

Джемин подчиняется со вздохом. Джено щёлкает ножницами, сам сожалея о волосах, за которые так удобно было прижимать и притягивать. Остричь нужно будет ещё Ченлэ (с блондом) и Джисона (с его светло-каштановым). У Джено и Ренджуна с цветом всё в порядке, однако сами причёски лучше сделать покороче. 

Пока Джено играется в парикмахера, Ренджун обыскивает грузовики. Обратно он возвращается с целым списком. Зачитывает:

\- Четыре автомата, патроны, канистры с бензином, несколько ящиков с рисом, картошкой и гранатами, десять комплектов военной формы. Наверное, они себе сменную везли, но теперь мы можем взять. Ещё там были флаги, - Ренджун прерывается для того, чтобы отложить блокнот и размотать кусок ткани. – Основа – флаг Северной Кореи, но вот что на нём написано, я не разобрал.

Джено всматривается в буквы, намалёванные чёрным поверх красного. Будь Джено иностранцем, он тоже вред ли бы понял. Слова теряются в лишних чёрточках и завитках.

\- Волки Канвондо, - озвучивает написанное Джемин. – Канвондо – это провинция. Мы как раз в неё попадём, когда перейдём границу. 

\- Тогда, наверное, это название их отряда, - сворачивает флаг Ренджун. – Было. А в кабине, кстати, валялся устав военного училища имени Ким Ченира.

\- Получается, парни в форме были курсантами? – предполагает Джено. 

\- Звучит логично, - пожимает плечами Джемин. – На севере же много военных. В принципе, им и организовываться после вируса было не надо. Бери автомат и готово.

\- Я принесу форму, - кивает Ренджун. – Как закончим с причёсками – можно будет выезжать. 

Звучит так уверенно, словно кто-то из них умеет водить. 

Джено качает головой, отрезая последние розовые волосы с чужого затылка. 

\- Готово, - сообщает он Джемину. – Повернись ко мне.

Джемин поворачивается. Приподнимая брови в ожидании вердикта. Однако выглядит совсем не плохо. Джемин вряд ли вообще способен выглядеть плохо. У него так только глаза ещё больше кажутся. И губы выделяются сильнее. Непривычно, но Джено нравится смотреть. 

\- Ты красивый, - в итоге выдыхает он.

\- Тоже мне новость, - фыркает Джемин. – Садись давай. 

Они меняются местами. И Джено ждёт, пока с него состригают волосы. Много волос. Это правда нервирует. Пока младшие у соседней кровати продолжают переругиваться. Хотя Ченлэ вообще-то стоит поблагодарить (как все они и сделали). За идею с грузовиком и за то, что не побоялся реализовать. 

\- Только попробуй ещё раз полезть под пули, - шипит Джисон. 

\- Вообще-то это не меня тут подстрелили, - отзывается Ченлэ.

Здоровой рукой Джисон влепляет ему подзатыльник. 

Джено просто надеется, что мириться они будут у себя в палатке и как можно тише. 

Ренджун притаскивает одежду всех оттенков зелёного. Джемин с ножницами переходит к младшим. Джено переодевается, периодически ловя на себе чужие взгляды. И, судя по взглядам, форма ему идёт. 

\- Поможешь перетаскать ящики в один грузовик? – зовёт Ренджун, так что переглядки приходится прервать. Джено выходит на улицу. Из нападавших в живых уже, кажется, никого не осталось. Либо лежат без сознания. В любом случае, Джено сосредотачивается на перетаскивании ящиков. Ренджун не шутил насчёт гранат. Тут реально в одной из ёмкостей позвякивают металлические шары. Они сами по себе не должны взрываться, но от них всё равно как-то не по себе.

Впрочем, главным образом, Джено думает про Джемина. 

Про то, как обставить его в игре, если конкретнее. При мысли о том, что тогда можно будет дальше, в мозгу немного коротит, так что пока Джено концентрируется на выигрыше. 

Ренджун, кстати, довольно часто побеждал.

\- Слушай, - спрашивает Джено, хватаясь за ручку ящика, - ты не помнишь, что Джемин обычно первым выкидывает, если спорить на камень-ножницы-бумага?

Ренджун пожимает плечами и запрыгивает в кузов грузовика. Берётся за вторую ручку. 

\- Понятия не имею, - отвечает он, пока они вытаскивают ящик. – Так вы с Джемином о чём-то спорите? Он у меня то же самое спрашивал. 

\- Вроде того, - усмехается Джено. – Это… Ну, в общем, ты бы не стал уточнять.

Ренджун возводит глаза к небу.

\- Ясно, - бросает он, напрягаясь, чтобы закинуть ящик во второй грузовик. – В общем, я тебе скажу то же, что и ему. Нет в этом мире ничего, что не просчитали бы китайские математики. По статистике, если человек побеждает, то в следующем раунде он выкидывает ту же самую фигуру. А если проигрывает, то меняет её на ту, которая победила бы в прошлом раунде. Но, учитывая, что Джемин тоже это знает, у вас всё зависит от удачи. 

\- Ага, - кивает Джено, пытаясь сварганить какую-нибудь выигрышную стратегию. Делать всё наоборот? Или менять раунды так быстро, чтобы Джемин не успевал подумать? Хотя тогда скорее это Джено ничего не успеет.

А ещё Джемину тоже идёт форма. Идёт этот контраст между милым лицом и суровой одеждой. 

\- Выезжаем? – спрашивает он, кивая на готовых уже младших. У обоих волосы обрезаны почти под корень. Да и в форме они выглядят немного несуразно. Особенно Ченлэ. Он слишком для неё плюшевый. И он жаловался на головокружение, так что водителем выбирают Ренджуна. Мемберы грузятся в кабину. Ченлэ с переднего сидения показывает, как вчера завёл грузовик. У Ренджуна тоже получается. Он кладёт ботинки на педали газа и тормоза. Вцепляется в руль обеими руками. На то, чтобы вырулить со двора, уходит минут десять. Но, кажется, ездить они смогут. Не так уж и сложно. Если медленно. 

Джемин толкает Джено в бок.

Джемин выставляет руку, сжатую в кулак, и да, Джено тоже хочется быстрее с этим разобраться. Он заглядывает в чужие глаза. Прищуренные хитро. В попытках понять чужое мышление проходит несколько секунд, но первый раунд в любом случае зависит от случая. Джено кивает. Выпаливает нужную формулу скороговоркой. 

У него камень.

У Джемина ножницы. 

Губы растягиваются в улыбке. Джемин по своим проходится самым кончиком языка, и из-за этого зрелища Джено теряет несколько драгоценных секунд. Но суть он помнит. По статистике, он должен опять выбрать камень. Джемин, знающий статистику, выберет бумагу. Если, конечно, хочет победить. Значит, Джено следует выкинуть ножницы. И всё тогда в его руках. Джемин в его руках. 

Проблема в том, что Джемин почему-то тоже выкидывает ножницы.

Либо он тормозит, либо…

Джено вспоминает примерочную. Он тогда совершал такие телодвижения, которые, по идее, делают без одежды и на кровати. А Джемину это нравилось. Точно нравилось. Пусть даже за этот факт, сказанный вслух, Джено получил бы по лицу. И Джемин, он же от природы любопытный. Зная его – он в своём любопытстве мог бы зайти крайне далеко. Вплоть до того, чтобы (Джено же правда классный) намеренно ему сейчас проигрывать. В теории. Исключительно в теории. Однако Джено решает повести себя согласно статистике. На третьем раунде он выкидывает свой прошлый победный камень. 

У Джемина опять ножницы.

Взгляд, который он поднимает на Джено, полон прежних хитрых искорок. Джено не уверен, как всё это трактовать, но исход ситуации ему всё равно нравится. Очень. Джемин прямо сейчас нравится настолько, что Джено бы его прижал к этим же сиденьям. Однако на сиденьях ещё Джисон. И Ренджуна-водителя нельзя отвлекать на маты. 

Джено только сжимает чужую ладонь, которая всё ещё изображает ножницы. Джемин тут же сглатывает. Закусывает губу, и во взгляде прорывается что-то вроде волнения. Прежде чем взгляд Джемин переводит за окно. Джено остаётся лишь любоваться порозовевшей щекой. В тело тем временем словно огня вливают. Предвкушения. Чёрт, да Джено не умрёт девственником. Не то чтобы он часто об этом беспокоился, но сам факт не может не радовать. 

Точнее, Джено не умрёт девственником, если они доживут до этой ночи. 

Одновременно с тем, как грузовик проезжает через забор, об опасностях не получается не подумать.

Грузовик вроде бы едет ровно. Неспешно. По гравию, стучащему под колёсами. Вся кабина немного трясётся. Однако в руке Джено по-прежнему покоится ладонь Джемина. Влажная и горячая. А Джено никак не может прекратить улыбаться.

Пересечь север напрямую не получилось бы из-за Йонбёна и предполагаемой радиации вокруг него. Маршрут по картам проложили с неплохим таким заворотом вбок. Пока же они едут к некоему Чанжону. Города и посёлки необходимы лишь в качестве ориентиров. Останавливаться и ночевать планируется либо до, либо после них. В идеале, лучше вообще ни с кем из местных не контактировать.

Грузовик, даже в руках у Ренджуна, гораздо быстрее велосипедов. Постройки показываются впереди реально скоро. Совсем непохожие на те, к которым Джено привык. Здания вдалеке производят впечатление серых и старых. Единственное яркое пятно на фоне неба – знак с названием города. Вернее, флаг, прицепленный к знаку. 

«Канвондонские медведи».

\- Медведи – это не волки, - заявляет Ренджун. – Кажется, у них тут всё-таки поделены территории. 

Он тормозит грузовик. Оборачивается за обсуждением, и Джемину, кажется, непросто отбросить какие-то другие свои мысли. Прежде чем пожать плечами:

\- Наверное, лучше объехать. Вдруг тут нападают за нарушение границ.

Джено соглашается. Только добавляет:

\- У них тут вообще всё может быть разделено. Может, сразу просто поехать, не знаю, вдоль моря? Так мы точно наткнёмся на меньшее количество границ, чем если рванём прямо через центр. 

\- Согласен, - кивает Ренджун. Ченлэ уже разворачивает карту. И грузовик катится к морю. Оно недалеко. В пути играют в слова. А небо там, куда они едут, затянуто облаками. Чуть дальше – уже почти тучами. Морось начинает накрапывать по стёклам. Джемин выглядит уставшим. Он прислоняется к Джено. Кладёт голову ему на плечо. В груди от таких простых касаний разливается тепло. Джено и сам готов задремать, однако Ренджун вдруг зовёт:

\- Смотрите! – и показывает на дорогу перед собой.

На дороге люди. Несколько. При ближайшем рассмотрении – девушки. Одна из них выходит прямо перед грузовиком. Вынуждая Ренджуна нажать на тормоза. В руках они держат какие-то коробки. Джено мысленно перебирает варианты. Ловушка, бомбы, ещё что-нибудь смертоносное. Ченлэ тем временем опускает окно, в которое стучит ещё одна местная. И открывает коробку прямо ему под нос.

\- Наши рыбаки издалека вас увидели, - кланяется девушка. – Так что мы собрали рыбу. Вы можете даже не останавливаться в деревне, просто возьмите!

\- Пожалуйста, - опускает голову вторая. – Честное слово, у нас ничего противозаконного не происходит. 

Ченлэ оглядывается едва ли не с паникой.

Правильно, что он молчит. И Ренджун тоже. У них хорошо с корейским, но, если внимательно их слушать, то иностранное происхождение очень легко раскусить. А эти жительницы принимают их за местных… чёрт знает кого, но они принесли дань и умоляют не заезжать в деревню. 

\- Спасибо, но нам это не нужно, - наконец отвечает Джемин. – Закрой ок…

\- Вам нужно больше? – беспокоится девушка. – Простите, у нас не такие большие уловы, но если нужно, то мы соберём, только вам придётся подождать немного…

Вторая девушка тем временем пялится на Джемина так восхищённо, словно бога увидела. 

Джено же говорил, что красивый.

\- Нет, - Джемин мотает головой. – Нам вообще ничего не нужно. Ренджун, едем дальше. 

Тот машет рукой, чтобы девушки ушли с дороги. Они кажутся напуганными. Переглядываются между собой. 

\- Вы уверены? Если это какая-то проверка, то в этом нет необходимости, мы…

Джемин возводит глаза к потолку кабины.

\- Нет, - заменяет его Джено. – Просто дайте нам проехать.

Его почему-то слушаются быстрее. Дорогу освобождают. Благодарят, пока Ренджун жмёт на педаль газа. Грузовик постепенно разгоняется заново.

\- Вот так просто? – удивляется Ченлэ. – Типа, они нас увидели и сразу пришли с подарками?

\- С данью, - поправляет его Джемин. – Мне кажется, тут простых сельчан уже неплохо запугать успели.

Ренджун пожимает плечами:

\- В итоге же нам это на руку? Никто не позарится на грузовик.

\- Кроме настоящих грабителей, - усмехается Джемин.

Которых, впрочем, на горизонте не видно. За следующие часы мемберы проезжают через несколько деревень. Везде картина похожая: хижины, грязь, пустые улочки. Джено не представляет, как тут можно жить. Однако жители есть. Заметны иногда у хижин. В основном – девушки и парни лет до пятнадцати. С коробками в руках. Уже собранными. Это не проблема, грузовик просто едет мимо (а на лицах за окнами Джено отчётливо различает облегчение). Только атмосфера до жути давящая. И бедность вокруг – немыслимая. До Джено в полной мере доходит, как ему повезло родиться на другой половине страны. Небо тем временем темнеет. Дождь расходится.

\- Нам обязательно ставить палатки? – спрашивает Джисон. – Давайте просто в кузове переночуем. 

Это действительно проще, чем возиться под дождем. Однако откладывает на потом реализацию победы Джено. С чем он, впрочем, мирится. 

Ренджун тормозит прямо на дороге. Тут даже обочины нет. Да и дороги как таковой тоже – ни асфальта, ни гравия, просто утрамбованная в колеи земля. Джено спрыгивает на неё. Джемин выходит следом. Обнимает вдруг со спины, и глуповатая улыбка сама собой прорезается. 

\- Ребят? – отвлекает беспокойный голос Джисона. – По-моему, это к нам. 

Он указывает на дорогу. Там и правда видны какие-то люди. Бегущие. 

Последняя деревня была странной. В том смысле, что в ней никто не встречал. Но Джено мысленно списал это на позднее время. Или, может, в деревне вообще никто не жил. Однако последнее – точно неправда, судя по приближающимся людям.

\- Наверное, они хотят от нас откупиться, - выдвигает версию Джемин. Джено возражает:

\- Мы ведь уже проехали мимо. 

\- Кто их знает. 

Ченлэ открывает кузов грузовика. Джисон забирается внутрь и, кажется, начинает раскладывать мешки. Джено отвлекается на Джемина (который кладёт подбородок на чужое плечо, давая возможность и поцеловать, и погладить, и за руки взять), а вот Ренджун тем временем продолжает вглядываться. 

\- У них палки в руках, - наконец сообщает он. – И мне не нравится то, как они на нас бегут. 

Бежать осталось не так уж и долго, кстати.

\- Давайте отъедем подальше, - вздыхает Джемин. – Ченлэ, Джисон, выйдите и закройте грузовик!

Пока всё это проговаривается, пока младшие выходят, а Джено залезает в кабину, идёт драгоценное время. И до людей остаётся метров двадцать. Джено теперь видит, что их около десяти, что у них в руках – какие-то палки, кирпичи и, кажется, ножи, а на лицах – ни капли дружелюбия. Скорее уж обозлённость. Джемин подаёт руку Джисону, чтобы тот быстрее забрался в грузовик. Ченлэ карабкается сам. На них уходят ещё секунды. 

\- Куда собрались? – кричит один из бегущих (вернее, подбегающих), а Джено понимает, что дело плохо. Их сегодня весь день принимают за тех, кто обычно отбирает у жителей еду и вообще плохо с ними обращается. Компания с палками, видимо, против. И за чужие грехи сейчас мемберам может нехило прилететь.

\- Ренджун, заводи! – торопит Джемин, оглядываясь назад. 

\- Я пытаюсь! – сразу после раздражённых слов двигатель начинает гудеть. Значит, всё хорошо и они уедут. За грузовиком местным не угнаться. Пусть даже кто-то из них уже колотит по кузову так, что вибрацией отдаётся в кабине.

\- Не та педаль! – Ченлэ толкает Ренджуна в бок. За те мгновения, когда Ренджун исправляет ошибку и жмёт, куда надо, грузовик успевают окружить. В стекло прямо перед лицом Джено ударяют кирпичом. По окну расползаются трещины. А пацан, ударивший по нему, уже замахивается снова.

Грузовик трогается с места.

Грузовик словно натыкается на что-то, и Джено прикладывает головой о потолок. 

\- Они подложили кирпичи под колёса! – сообщает Ренджун. В голосе сквозит паника. У Джено в голове – тоже. Джемин оглядывается по сторонам с испугом в глазах. Который он гасит спустя секунду. Или пытается загасить.

\- Будете знать, как грабить людей! – кричит девчонка, бьющая палкой по двери Джисона. Тот, отпрянувший назад, мотает головой. 

Они ничего не делали. 

И в это никто не поверит. 

Второй удар стекло слева от Джено ещё выдерживает. Хоть и трещит. Напоминая паутинку, вот-вот готовую расколоться. За которой пацан в оборванной одежде опять замахивается. 

Джено понимает, что нужно сделать. 

У Джено пистолет на поясе, а поблизости – человек, готовый его убить, и выхода тут снова нет, но… В груди защемляет. Неготовностью и нежеланием опять стрелять. Тем более – по почти безоружным. И нападающим не из каких-то ужасных побуждений. Скорее уж из благородных.

\- Отойди от машины! – выставляет пистолет Джемин.

У него руки трясутся.

У него ещё после той ужасной ночи в магазине что-то внутри осталось поломанным. Джено это видел. И сейчас видит. С каждой подобной ситуацией – хуже. Покрасневшие глаза, дрожь в голосе и руках, а ещё нечто очень больное во взгляде. Несмотря на то, как Джемин пытается держаться. Он ведь всегда всё в себе держит до последнего. Потом бывает плохо. И Джено не позволит ему брать вину на себя. Опять.

\- Брось кирпич! – сжимает он рукоять пистолета. 

Пацан тормозит. На секунду, не больше. А затем стекло грудой осколков летит Джено в лицо и на одежду. Он успевает рефлекторно закрыть глаза. Но он не успевает среагировать, когда пистолет из рук выхватывают.

\- Бросил, - ухмыляется пацан, отбегающий с пистолетом подальше. Останавливается, чтобы выкрикнуть: – Чонён ещё жива?

На Джено наставляют дуло. И с расстояния в пару метров не промахиваются. А он понятия не имеет, кто такая Чонён, что с ней случилось и как ответить. 

Джемин стреляет. Так что вдобавок к царапинам на лице Джено получает получает боль в ухе. Над которым держали пистолет. Трясущийся так сильно, что пацан продолжает и дальше стоять на дороге. Целый и невредимый. Только ошалевший немного. Джемин чертыхается. А на следующем выстреле пистолет лишь щёлкает вхолостую. 

Патроны кончились. 

В пистолете Джено они ещё должны были остаться. Спустя две секунды его спасает лишь тот факт, что сельский пацан не знает, как обращаться с оружием. В частности - как снимать его с предохранителя. Он жмёт на курок, только чтобы стоять потом с ничего не понимающим лицом. У Джено же сердце пропускает несколько ударов. И бьётся затем раза в три быстрее, чем должно. Видимо, тоже радуясь тому, что жизнь ещё продолжается. 

Окно Джисона тем временем разбивают. И тыкают палкой прямо по бинтам на руке. Младший вскрикивает, взвиваясь на сиденьях, но при следующем ударе уже пытается палку отобрать. У передних сидений тоже творится чёрт знает что. Ренджун продолжает газовать, стараясь сдвинуть грузовик с места. А Ченлэ целится в парня, бьющего по его окну. Рано или поздно Ченлэ решится выстрелить. Они все решатся. Джемин уже роется в рюкзаке в поисках шестого пистолета.

Джено прикрывает глаза, настраивая себя на нечто очень плохое. Они сделают, что нужно, поедут дальше и никогда об этом не вспомнят. В конце концов, не впервой. 

Джемин тыкает в бок. Матерясь в голос, и такого раньше не было. Но Джено после взгляда на улицу присоединяется. Потому что пара девушек вытащила из кузова автоматы. И несёт их сейчас к, наверное, главному здесь. 

\- Хорошо, что не гранаты, - пытается пошутить Джено. – Если они не знают, как стрелять…

Новый тычок в плечо выходит болезненным. 

\- Они разберутся, - обещает Джемин. 

Он в тысячный раз прав. И мемберы должны стрелять первыми. Иначе всё уже сейчас закончится.

\- Дай пистолет, - перегибается Джено к Джисону. Тот всё ещё занят перетягиванием палки. И он кивает, кажется, благодаря за то, что Джено отцепляет от него оружие. Джено даже целится. В пацана, который всё ещё возится с отобранным пистолетом. 

Джено сжимает веки. Кладёт палец на курок и жмёт, не давая самому себе опомниться. Последующий крик бьёт в нервы не хуже пули. Но Джено переводит оружие на девушку с автоматом. Замершую. С раскрытыми широко глазами. И Джено осознаёт, что тут ему никакие зажмуривания не помогут. У него просто не получится выстрелить. Он не умеет и не сумеет. Когда девушка, или даже девочка, лет четырнадцати, в платье и с перепуганным взглядом.

Джемин утыкается лбом в его плечо. Чертыхается, и, видимо, у него такая же проблема. Однако выстрелы в итоге всё же раздаются. Со стороны Ренджуна, по парням, которые выравнивают кирпичи под колёсами. А девушка тащит автомат дальше.

Джено вдруг понимает, что мемберам может самым банальным образом не хватить патронов. Они ведь много уже стреляли. Зато автоматы были заряжены полностью. Единственный шанс – это, наверное, выбраться сейчас из кабины, оттащить кирпичи и уехать подальше. Пока выстрелов ещё хватит на то, чтобы держать сельчан в стороне. И пока сами они не поняли, как стрелять. Джено уже открывает рот, чтобы предложить, когда дорогу заливает светом чьих-то чужих фар. 

Сзади подъезжает двое грузовиков. С флагами, развевающимися над ними. «Медведи», если Джено правильно разбирает. Из грузовиков высыпают люди. А в следующую секунду та девушка валится на асфальт. Как и парень, которому она передавала оружие. Выстрелы выкашивают нападавших один за другим. Некоторые пытаются бежать. И рушатся лицом вперёд. 

Джено опускает оружие.

Джемин за его спиной – тоже. Притом дышит он как-то судорожно. Видимо, от волнения или перенапряжения. 

Джено делает заметку на будущее: беречь чужие нервы. 

\- Эй, вы! – обращается парень в форме. – Выходите!

Джено переглядывается с Джемином. Получает кивок. Подтверждающий, что… ну да, если бы их хотели убить, то выходить бы не требовалось. А так, видимо, хотят поговорить. Это не смертельно. 

Джено открывает дверь. Спускается на землю, рассыпая вокруг себя осколки. Джемин встаёт рядом. Остальные выстраиваются за спиной. 

\- Кто такие? – спрашивает парень, окидывая их взглядом. – Мы за вами полдня ехали. Грузовик без опознавательных знаков.

Они в военной форме, с оружием, и на них только что нападали местные. 

\- Волки Канвондо, - отвечает Джемин. Джено видит, как сильно он старается держаться уверенно. – Флаг остался в кузове.

Парень прищуривается. Автомат в его руках опущен. И у бойцов за его спиной – тоже. Но они их используют безо всяких сомнений, если только будет повод.

\- Я слышал, что все ваши убрались на юг, - щурится главарь.

А ещё в кузове, кстати, лежат велосипеды, консервы, палатки и прочие южные вещи. 

\- Так и есть, - кивает Джено. – Мы отделились. 

\- Поссорились что ли? – усмехается парень с оттенком… понимания? – Что не поделили?

На этот раз слово берёт Джемин:

\- Ничего. Просто… Там уже на границе была компания южан, и вы удивитесь, но они, оказывается, умеют стрелять. Мы их перебили, конечно, но дальше идти не захотели. Сам понимаешь, - кивает Джемин на трупы вокруг, - тут всё уже занято, а там неизвестно что…

\- Было занято, - поправляет его главарь. - Всё ваше уже наше. 

Он кидает взгляд на грузовик. 

Их могут ограбить и бросить тут. Или ограбить и убить.

\- Может… - улыбается Джемин максимально дружелюбно, - мы бы тоже тогда к вам присоединились?

Парень в форме на его улыбку отзывается немного скептическим выражением лица. Джемин правда переборщил. Они же не на фансайне. Тут в принципе вряд ли принято улыбаться без повода в виде десятка убитых жителей, или сожжённой деревни, или чего-то подобного. Но Джемин прав в том, что сейчас важно остаться в живых. Пусть даже при этом оставшись с убийцами. Сбежать потом будет проще, чем сейчас. Наверняка проще. 

\- Вас только пятеро? – уточняет парень, сдвигая брови.

\- Пятеро, - кивает Джемин.

Вряд ли кто-то ещё заметил, как его голос просел на полтона. 

Парень поправляет свою фуражку. Прикидывает что-то у себя в мозгу. Джено почти не дышит. Хоть и старается казаться спокойным. Уверенным. Ну, как настоящие бойцы в форме. 

\- Ладно, - наконец кивает главарь. – Но ваш грузовик поведут мои люди. А вы делитесь надвое и грузитесь в кузова. 

Чтобы не сбежали и не напали? 

В любом случае, все кивают. И напряжение в воздухе чуть спадает. Джено направляется к грузовику, в который уже грузятся местные. 

\- Хорошо сложилось, да? – тихо спрашивает Джемин. Добавляет зачем-то: - Мой драгоценный друг.

Джено пялится на Джемина пару секунд. Тот кивает на грузовики со взглядом, который можно трактовать как «не-тупи-и-посмотри-по-сторонам». Джено смотрит. На людей, с которыми они вроде бы ровесники, но выглядят те лет на пять старше. Только что перестрелявшие кучу жителей и, кажется, перешучивающиеся теперь об этом. И тогда до Джено доходит. Они же в другой стране. С очень другими людьми. И эти люди вряд ли воспримут целующихся парней так же спокойно, как, например, Ренджун. Который – Джено надеется – догадается назвать себя корейским именем. 

Драгоценный друг. 

Этим утром они разыгрывали, кто будет сверху. А сейчас садятся в кузов грузовика плечом к плечу, и ничего мало-мальски большего не будет ещё чёрт знает сколько времени. Джено вздыхает. Крепясь и готовясь. Надеясь на свою силу воли. 

В кузов – перед тем, как его захлопнуть – заталкивают ещё и девушку с окровавленной рукой. Она забивается в ближайший угол, запинаясь о какую-то коробку, а парни вокруг из-за этого начинают ржать. 

Джемин скользит по ней обеспокоенным взглядом.

Джено понимает, то им тут совершенно точно не место. И что по ним это будет очень хорошо заметно. 

Бежать необходимо при первой же возможности.


	11. одиннадцать

Мир этих людей – слишком другой, чтобы Джено захотел его узнавать. Едут долго. В пути слышны разговоры про какую-то деревню, которая слишком мало отдаёт (нужно наказать), про богатые поля в соседней провинции (неплохо бы отобрать), а девушка по соседству всхлипывает до жути сдавленно. Джено каждый такой звук проходится по совести наждачкой. Джемин сидит, упёршись головой в стену кузова и сжав ладони в кулаки. Джено бы разжал, но касаться нельзя. Никак. На всякий случай. 

К девушке вскоре подходит парень с аптечкой. Кивает Джено с Джемином. Довольно дружелюбно. И, в целом, он не кажется особо кровожадным. Пока не влепляет девушке пощёчину, чтобы «прекратила ныть». Та пытается. Парень обрабатывает ей руку – там пуля прошлась по коже. 

\- Знал бы, кто промазал… - качает головой боец, - научил бы стрелять.

Джемин кивает ему с максимально понимающим видом. Хотя в глазах у Джемина – что-то вроде «я в полном дерьме, и ты, Джено, тоже, и нам, возможно, конец, но пока буду кивать и улыбаться, как будто всё замечательно». Джено не уверен, когда он так точно научился трактовать чужие взгляды, однако годы бок о бок даром точно не прошли. А парень тем временем с ними заговаривает. Добрососедским таким тоном. Как будто Джено с Джемином реально заехали в дом по соседству, и он, старожил, теперь объясняет, как добраться до ближайшего супермаркета. Только в реальности речь о том, что главный здесь – это Ёнчоль, ему нельзя перечить, его нужно слушать, а если что-то предлагает – лучше брать (а то оскорбится). Наверное, новых «сослуживцев» сначала на рядовые рейды возьмут, но если хорошо себя покажут – то и на спецоперации могут. Как раз скоро будет нечто грандиозное, что парень не называет, но усмехается очень многообещающе. Джено тоже изгибает губы. Старательно отыгрывая роль сослуживца. Пожимая протянутую руку, когда парень заканчивает с перебинтовыванием. 

\- Так что там? – спрашивает он, кивнув за зарешёченное окно. – На юге?

Джемин опять улыбается своей «всё замечательно» улыбкой. Плавненько рассказывая историю из казарм на блок-посту. Только от лица северян. И с другой концовкой – без грузовика и Ченлэ, а с полной победой нападавших. После которой самые дальновидные (то есть они пятеро) всё равно решили вернуться обратно на север. Прибрав с собой вещи тех мёртвых южан. Джено кивает в такт истории. Парень кивает тоже. Хотя ему явно был интересен не какой-то блок-пост, а сама Южная Корея. 

Джено интересно, куда их в итоге привезут и как потом оттуда уехать.

Хотя, когда грузовик останавливается, выходить не особо хочется. Джено в принципе больше всего желает оказаться подальше. Не здесь, где куча потенциальных врагов считают его «сослуживцем» до того первого раза, когда он не сможет выстрелить. Или – хуже – сможет. Становиться им подобным было бы самым страшным. Перечёркивало бы все старания до этого. Окончательно хоронило бы старый добрый мир, частью которого Джено до сих пор себя ощущает. 

Джемин спрыгивает на дорогу одним из первых. Джено следует за ним. Оглядывается вокруг. Закатное солнце освещает ряды казарм и грузовиков. Похоже на военную часть. Рассчитанную, может, на тысячу человек.

\- Нас тут где-то сотня, - комментирует всё тот же парень. – Видите вон того?

Джено поворачивает голову. Там тот командир, который взял их с собой, кланяется другому. 

\- Вот это Ёнчоль, - объясняет боец. – Он часто что-то не то подозревает, но, думаю, он вас оставит.

Так это ещё даже неточно решено. 

Внешне Джено (как он надеется) спокоен. Внутри – всё сильнее паникует. Потому что командир подзывает их к Ёнчолю. Ренджун с младшими идут от соседнего грузовика. Все они останавливаются в паре шагах от командиров. Ёнчоль ростом с Джемина, но на этом все схожести заканчиваются. Лицо у главного неприятное, притом не сколько из-за черт лица, столько из-за его выражения. Из-за того, как выпячен подбородок, поджаты губы и прищурены глаза. Жёсткий взгляд оценивающе пробегается по каждому. Джено ждёт вердикта. Джисон вдруг порывается поклониться. Ёнчоль в ответ усмехается. 

\- Что в грузовике? – спрашивает он, кивая на побитый транспорт.

Тишина затягивается на секунду, и это точно дольше необходимого. Джено отвечает:

\- Вещи, которые мы отобрали у южан. 

\- Мы их сами ещё толком не разбирали, - поспешно добавляет Джемин.

\- Так, значит, схватили и сбежали от своих? – спрашивает Ёнчоль с угрозой в низком голосе. Он точно не одобряет подобных поступков. – Здесь вы за такое получите пулю. 

Джено тянет как-то оправдаться и выставлять всё в лучшем свете, но умом он понимает: лучше молчать. И соглашаться. Так что он кивает, уперев взгляд в гравий. 

\- Мёнджун, отведи их в казармы. Завтра добавь в отряды и пусти в рейды. Если что, отбракуешь. 

Джено – на автомате – кивает ещё раз. Пытаясь осознать, что конкретно скрывается под словом «отбракуешь». Ёнчоль тем временем взмахивает рукой. И, пока Мёнджун отводит мемберов к казармам, к главному подводят девушку. Джено успевает услышать «её ко мне». И, оглянувшись, увидеть, как перед Ёнчолем открывают кузов. Вещи псеводомёртвых южан теперь его вещи. Всё здесь его. И все. А Джено понимает, что, кажется, впервые в жизни он начнёт испытывать к кому-то ненависть. Из-за всхлипов девушки позади. Вряд ли она тут такая одна. Это неправильно до жути, однако Джено никому тут не поможет. Шаг влево, шаг вправо – и его самого отбракуют. Любого из них пятерых могут. 

Сбежать точно не получится просто. Территория огорожена забором с колючей проволокой. У ворот стоят постовые. За попытку угнать грузовик… Ёнчоль вряд ли соврал про пулю. Это как тюрьма. Или, скорее, вражеский лагерь. 

Джено немного актёр. Ну, то есть в детстве он снимался в рекламе, а потом – в дораме с Джемином, но имеющихся навыков вряд ли хватит теперь. Угрозы висят в воздухе. Прямо над головой. Готовы обрушиться, а Джено даже не может взять Джемина за руку. 

\- Ужин вы пропустили, но завтра с утра идите на завтрак, - судя по наплевательскому тону, Мёнджуну претит быть экскурсоводом. – Девушек не трогать. Они для отличившихся. Рейды вряд ли сильно отличаются от ваших прошлых. Если всё пройдёт нормально – добро пожаловать, - он останавливается неподалёку от длинного одноэтажного здания. – Там должны быть места. Разберётесь. 

Мёнджун отходит, даже не дождавшись кивков. 

\- Мне почему-то кажется, что он был бы не против занять место этого Ёнчоля, - тихо проговаривает Ренджун.

\- Не думаю, что это нам поможет, - усмехается Джемин. – Давайте просто ляжем спать.

Только перед этим приходится получить порцию удивлённых взглядов от парней в казарме. Немного вопросов, но с ними, в основном, разбирается Джемин. Пока им находят свободные кровати. 

Джено достаётся на втором этаже. Джемину – тоже, соседняя, и это одновременно хорошо и плохо. Потому что Джено может смотреть. Лёжа на боку. На Джемина, который точно также не отрывает взгляда. Проблема в том, насколько этот взгляд усталый. С грустью на самом дне зрачков. Больной и застарелой. И именно тогда, когда к Джемину нельзя приблизиться, нельзя обнять и дать ему уткнуться себе в шею, хочется этого невыносимо. Хоть подушку закусывай и вой. 

Джемин закрывает глаза первым. 

Джено действительно хочет спать, но перестать на него смотреть не может. Джемин – это ещё один кусочек старого доброго мира. Уязвимый, несмотря на все свои шутки с улыбками. Он очень дорог. Его нужно сохранить. И Джено не уверен, что у него получается. 

 

Будят тут криком. Слово всего одно, «подъём», но в ушах оно отдаётся звоном. Затем нестройная колонна из казармы уверенно куда-то направляется. Джено пристраивается в конец. Другие мемберы здесь же. Заспанные и загруженные. Такой Джемин обычно облокотился бы Джено на плечо, однако сейчас лишь зевает и жалуется на твёрдую койку. У Джено тоже побаливает тело. И он не собирается привыкать к местным кроватям. Пусть даже пока что никакой возможности покинуть лагерь он не видит.

Колонна вливается в другое одноэтажное здание. Не такое вытянутое, как казармы. По ароматам внутри становится ясно: столовая. На завтрак, кажется, рис. А колонна в одно мгновение превращается в очередь. Утешает немного тот факт, что сзади люди ещё продолжают подходить. Джено далеко не последний. 

За отдельным столом сидит Ёнчоль, Мёнджун и ещё несколько человек. У них к рису прилагается курица. Джено, взявший миску из специального ящика, в эту миску получает одну только кашу. На раздаче еды суетятся несколько девушек в фартуках. Кажется, они тут в качестве кухарок. Вернее, судя по всему уже услышанному, не только кухарок, но об остальном Джено и размышлять не хочется. Девушки не кажутся счастливыми. На руках, которые протягивают Джено миску с рисом, видны синяки. Мир в этом лагере устроен как-то перевёрнуто. Искорёжено, неправильно, плохо. Это не его мир. И не Джемина, глядящего вокруг без капли энтузиазма. 

Мемберы рассаживаются за длинным столом. Рис немного переваренный, но есть можно. Улыбаясь из-за того, как Джемин возмущается, мол, пустили бы его на кухню – он бы сварил лучше. Вообще, Джено на месте командиров так бы и сделал. Однако командиры в середине завтрака встают, чтобы зачитать маршруты. И распределить на них людей. В основном, по именам, однако мемберы пока что – это «вон тот новенький» или «вот этот новенький». Джено с Джемином засовывают в одну команду. Ренджун с Ченлэ – в другой, Джисон отдельно. Он по этому поводу неприкрыто беспокоится, однако Джемин похлопывает его по плечу. С Джисоном правда всё должно быть в порядке. Он же раненый. Ему ничего ужасного не должны доверить. 

Джено, в сравнении, под куда большим ударом.

Он должен сделать всё, что ему прикажут. Должен, иначе никто не станет щадить. А если под приказом окажется Джемин, то Джено бы неплохо выполнить нужное вместо него. Джено морально держится. И чувствует, что какое-то количество событий ещё сможет держаться. А вот у Джемина ещё из-за Марка случился передоз вины и ответственности. Больше ему нельзя. Джено в этом уверен. 

Он представляет себе расстрел подростков младше себя. Или отбирание последней еды у голодающих. Хотя пока что их отряд в десять человек только ведут к грузовику. Командир приказывает грузиться в кузов и разбирать автоматы. 

Джено не уверен, как именно из них стреляют, но держит он так же, как остальные делают. Но половина кузова почему-то косится на него и Джемина с неодобрением. Или недоверием. Или просто неприязнью, Джено не понимает, почему, и… Наверное, не стоит оставлять чужое отношение на самотёк.

\- Что-то не так? – спрашивает он, садясь у стены.

Ближайший к нему подросток пожимает плечами:

\- Подозрительно всё это. Только мы собираемся на захват земель, как Мёнджун подбирает посреди дороги пятерых непонятно кого. 

Захват земель. Наверное, это имел в виду чуть более дружелюбный парень под чем-то «грандиозным».

\- Думаю, время развеет ваши подозрения, - улыбается Джемин.

На другом конце кузова заходит разговор про чьё-то курсантское прошлое. 

Джено вот в детстве занимался балетом. А Джемин – фигурным катанием. Ни то, ни другое не должно было привести к грузовикам и автоматам, однако парни вокруг целенаправленно к ним готовились. 

Джено неуютно.

Джено боится, что дальше начнётся ужас, однако система рейдов оказывается неплохо обкатанной. Когда они останавливаются в первой деревне, там их уже ждут. С ящиком картофеля и мешком зерна. Подростки, подносящие их к грузовику, кланяются в пояс. Задача бойцов – угрожающе стоять с автоматами. Большего не требуется, даже когда командир приказывает дать ещё мешок с рисом. Его безропотно притаскивает пара девушек. Выглядит всё так, словно всех несогласных давно уже перестреляли. Но ведь нападавшие вчера откуда-то взялись. И Джено перед каждой остановкой грузовика мысленно готовится к выстрелам.

Джено чувствует себя за это ужасным человеком, но между кем-то незнакомым и собой он решает выбрать себя. И заставить палец нажать на курок. Если придётся.

Не приходится ни во второй деревне, ни в третьей, ни в пятой. 

\- Закончили! – объявляет командир, разворачивая грузовик.

На транспорт с флагом во время рейда никто так и не покушается.

Джено так старательно себя накручивал, что в настолько простой исход дня даже не верит. Но они по-настоящему приезжают обратно, и облегчённый вздох Джемина – тоже реальность. Как и обед (хотя, учитывая вечер за окном, скорее ужин) из картошки и варёной моркови. Джисон усаживается напротив с улыбкой. Кажется, у него тоже всё нормально. И у Ченлэ с Ренджуном никто не пытался сопротивляться. 

Теперь Джено надеется, что завтра не будет хуже. 

Джемин по пути к казармам сжимает его руку – недолго, секунды на две – но тепло ощущается в коже до тех пор, пока Джено не засыпает. 

 

Следующее утро проходит как под копирку. Только рис теперь недоваренный. А на распределении Джено оказывается в одном отряде с Джисоном. Зачем его берут с собой, Джено не понимает – тот из-за руки даже автомат держать не может. Его и не заставляют. Он просто сидит в кузове, пока остальные выходят на площадку в первой деревне. Грузят корзины с сушёной рыбой. А на пути в следующую командир вдруг предупреждают, что «будут трудности». 

\- Почему трудности? – спрашивает Джено у соседнего парня.

\- Они и в прошлый раз ничего отдавать не хотели, - отвечает тот. Передёргивая затвор на автомате. Джено запоминает движение. И повторяет. Судя по тому, что оружие все вокруг готовят – слово «трудности» не есть пустой звук. 

Вместо делегации с припасами их встречает компания худых подростков. В этой стране Джено в принципе не видел никого мало-мальски упитанного, но эти парни – совсем уж нездоровые. Кожа да кости. В прямом смысле слов. Ну, и плюс потрёпанная одежда.

\- Нам нечего вам отдать, - выступает один из них на шаг вперёд. Склонив голову. И Джено ему верит, но вот командир чеканит:

\- Мы не делаем исключений. Вы знаете норму.

Парень объясняет тонким голосом:

\- Если мы отдадим последнее, то нам будет нечего сеять. Урожай…

\- Вы знаете норму, - командир поднимает руку, сжатую в кулак, и бойцы, как один, поднимают оружие. Прислоняют к плечам и нацеливают вперёд. Джено – с запозданием – тоже. На компанию подростков, которые, кажется, и так умирают от голода.

Первый из них опускается на колени. Просит оставить им самое необходимое. Кланяется, касаясь лбом земли, и Джено до тошноты плохо от такого унижения. Несмотря на то, что унижают не его. От того, что он сейчас на стороне сильных, морально только хуже. 

\- Ясно, - наклоняет голову командир. Переводит вдруг взгляд на Джено. – Ты. Стреляй. 

От чужого приказа дыхание прерывается. На несколько мгновений. Это проверка. Прямая и неминуемая. И Джено уже стрелял. На поражение. Однако он всегда просто защищался. Сейчас, в каком-то смысле, тоже – от бойцов вокруг – однако убивать же придётся не их. А паренька, который так и не разгибает спины. Упирается в землю головой и повторяет насквозь отчаявшимся тоном про урожай, голод и самое необходимое. Во рту пересыхает. В голове за секунды мелькает сотня мыслей о том, как будущего поступка можно было бы избежать, но нет. Джено не способен сейчас исчезнуть, или переложить ответственность на другого, да и во внезапный обморок никто бы не поверил. 

Одно движение. Меньше секунды. Попадание в голову – и всё закончится. 

Командир не сводит с него глаз. У Джено нет права закрыть свои. Он же… Как там? «Волк Канвондо»? Бывший, если точнее, сейчас он вроде как уже с медведями. Будет, как только докажет свою пригодность.

Джено есть, ради чего (кого) жить. 

Джено уже даже вроде решил насчёт готовности стать ужасным человеком. 

Он становится. Физически – немыслимо просто. Нажать на курок, и всё. Только отдача ударяет в плечо. А голос парня прерывается. Джено глядит поверх него. На тех, кто ещё жив. Бросается врассыпную. По ним стреляют безо всякого приказа. Джено не стреляет, но, к счастью, командир уже не смотрит. Он диктует: найти припасы и тащить в грузовик. 

\- Раздадим тем, кто сговорчивей, - сплёвывает он на землю рядом с дёргающимся ещё телом. – Девушек тоже сюда. Я сам выберу красивых.

Джено тормозит на каждом чужом слове. Нужно будет поблагодарить потом Джисона за то, что он сейчас хватает его за локоть и тянет к амбару. Ну, или как можно назвать хлипенькую постройку в конце улицы. Еда ожидаемо оказывается там. Мешки и ящики. Больше никто не горит желанием её перетаскивать. Врываться в хижины, вытаскивать оттуда подростков и выстраивать перед командиром, видимо, интереснее. За красивую тот считает даже девчонку лет двенадцати. А у Джено из головы не выходит пристреленный им парень. Очень долго не выходит. Вот Джено двигается, дышит, таскает мешки – а тот уже вообще никогда не пошевелится. Джено едет дальше, а тот остаётся валяться в пыли. Джено сжимает автомат. Чувствует, как Джисон хлопает по плечу. Потом с этим автоматом выходит, стоит, ждёт, пока еду погрузят в кузов, и жизнь каким-то образом идёт дальше.

Девчонка – та самая, двенадцатилетняя – выпрыгивает из кузова и пускается бежать.

Командир сам стреляет в неё, прицелившись из пистолета.

Джено не в состоянии понять, как он после этого улыбается. 

Они, как и вчера, возвращаются в лагерь. Как и вчера, идут в столовую. Только теперь Джено на полном серьёзе кажется, что у него ни на какую еду нет права. Нет права ходить тут, видеть что-то и чувствовать. После того, как он все эти возможности у одного конкретного человека отобрал. Вина поселяется в груди. Грызётся. Режет и колет.

Джемин, стоящий в очереди чуть впереди, замечает Джено. Улыбается ему. 

Джемин замечательный.

Джено опускает голову. Хочется обнять, уткнуться носом в чужое плечо и сидеть так, пока не станет легче, и в то же время – хочется, чтобы Джемин вообще никогда больше его не видел. Раз уж самому Джено от себя так тошно. Однако Джемин считает иначе. Он стоит с тарелкой в руках, пока Джено не получает свою, и настойчиво усаживается рядом. Джемин не спрашивает. Он только находит руку Джено под столом и стискивает крепко. Поглаживает ладонь, обещая шёпотом:

\- Потом станет легче.

Точно. Джемин, по идее, сделал даже худшее. Но Джемин всё равно замечательный. Может, со стороны и в случае с Джено всё кажется не таким плохим. 

\- Только не уходи в себя, - продолжает Джемин. – Я серьёзно. Будешь думать – будет хуже. 

Молчание со стороны Джено Джемина не устраивает. Он вдруг отпускает его ладонь. 

\- Эй, - произносит Джемин настойчиво. – Помни, что ты живой, окей? Не будь таким пришибленным.

Каким-то чёртом он своей рукой вдруг сжимает Джено коленку. И ведёт выше. Опасно выше, так, что Джено дёргает, и тарелки на столе дребезжат. Но главное – чтобы Джемин убрал ладонь. А Джено очень надеется, что не успел сейчас возбудиться.

\- Грязный приём, - заявляет он, отсаживаясь от Джемина на пару сантиметров подальше.

\- Зато ты отвлёкся, - усмехается тот, берясь за палочки. 

Отвлёкся. На самом деле. И ступор заново не наступает. По крайней мере, пока Джемин поблизости. Однако за такое Джено всё равно не благодарит. Ну правда, тут и так тяжело, тут вдвоём нигде не останешься, а Джемин ещё и сжимает всё что можно и нельзя. 

Хотя, по идее, тут есть кабинки туалетов на улице, а ещё душевые там же, и, если ночью, когда никого нет…

Впрочем, всегда есть часовые. 

И быть вдвоём сейчас не надо, потому что люди вокруг совсем не похожи на тех, кто увидит пару геев, скажет, что всё нормально, простите, что помешал, и займёт соседнюю кабинку. 

Джено размышляет над возможностями побега.

Как выясняется, обязанности тут чередуют. Неделю человек ходит в рейды, неделю работает по хозяйству и неделю – часовым. Пожалуй, лучше всего дождаться постов часовых. И выждать какую-нибудь очень везучую ночь, когда половина других часовых заснёт, а с другой половиной получится договориться. 

К концу недели рейдов Джено уже думает о том, чтобы их перебить. 

Сочувствия к своим «сослуживцам» он не испытывает никакого. Они слишком явно наслаждаются положением вещей. Который на Джено давит. Прессует психику и не даёт спокойно спать по ночам. В голове постоянно вертится калейдоскоп из лиц, по которым стреляли, которых грабили или заталкивали в кузов. А после ужина вскрывается ещё одна новость. Точнее, возможность. Ёнчоль встаёт посреди зала. Объявляет, что результаты недели отличные, так что в качестве награды все, кто были в рейдах, могут на ночь посетить казармы с девушками. Со стороны кухни в ответ на это доносится звон уроненной кем-то посуды. Зато в зале поднимается такой радостный гул, что Джено становится ещё на пару тонов тошнотнее. 

Они впятером, кажется, единственные, кто направляется в противоположную от тех казарм сторону.

\- Ты чего? – вдруг бьёт по плечу Ренджуна один из тех, с кем он ездил.

\- Как будто я нормальную девушку себе не найду, - фыркает Ренджун, отворачиваясь. 

\- Ну у тебя и стандарты, - усмехается сослуживец. – Если эти-то ненормальные…

Ренджун морщится. Джемин возводит глаза к небу. Для них само собой очевидно, что речь не о внешности, а о… Ну, хотя бы о согласии. Вне этой тюремно-лагерной системы. Иначе правда ненормально. Смахивает на истории про японские станции утешения. Джено про них слишком много слышал, чтобы теперь спокойно воспринимать подобное. 

 

Следующим утром их ставят помогать на кухню. Суть помощи – в таскании тяжестей (мешков, кастрюль и того подобного), разделке кур (которых, оказывается, разводят за столовой) и выполнении прочих просьб от кухарок. Хотя они довольно молчаливые. И однозначно запуганные. Джено говорит «спасибо», когда ему подают полотенце (для горячей кастрюли), а на него пялятся с таким удивлением, словно он им только что сбежать предложил. Джемин – максимально милый и обходительный – и вовсе вгоняет в ступор каждую из девушек, которая с ним сталкивается. Они снуют по кухне в фартуках. Чистят картошку и режут овощи. А Джено очень совестно смотреть конкретно на ту, которую при нём забрали из деревни. 

Джемин аккуратно забирает поварёшку из чужой руки и обещает, что он проследит за рисом. 

Очередная девушка глядит на него, как на нечто сверхъестественное, и кивает испуганно. На Ренджуна реагируют так же, когда он берётся помогать с картошкой. И на Джено, опустившегося перед тазом, в котором моют морковку. Младшие сейчас кормят птиц. От Ченлэ, когда он улыбается лучезарно и спрашивает, куда положить корм, кухарка немного пятится. Показывая пальцем в угол. Джисон ей и вовсе кланяется, благодаря за ответ.

Джено давно не помнит, чтобы его одногруппники в едином порыве были настолько дружелюбными. С последнего фансайна, наверное. Но так точно правильней, чем… Чем то, как с этими девушками обращаются обычно. Несмотря на всю эту атмосферу из удивления и непонимания, находиться тут в разы приятнее, чем в рейдах. А следующим утром командир – вопреки обычному порядку – опять отряжает их на кухню. Мол, девушки попросили. Как очень хороших работников. Таким образом мемберы избавляются от участи чистить выгребные ямы. За что Джемин сходу атакует девушек чистосердечными «спасибо». 

Если бы вся жизнь в лагере состояла из работы на кухне, до Джено бы не так сильно стремился отсюда смотаться. Однако новые рейды, пусть и без его (пока что) участия происходят ежедневно. А следующим понедельником, судя по разговорам, планируется операция по уничтожению соседей. Чтобы расширить за их счёт свои владения.

Ситуация складывается, в целом, удачно. В лагере останется человек двадцать. Мемберы будут на постах часовых. Взять грузовик и гнать подальше… Наверняка получится устроить. Если не в этот день, то уже никогда потом.

\- Мне кажется, мы можем попросить их отвлечь часовых, - шепчет Джемин на третий день на кухне. К этому моменту они уже даже знают имена друг друга. И, несмотря на постоянные неловкие моменты, выстраивается некое хрупкое взаимопонимание. Девушки перестают бояться о чём-то просить. В целом, кажется, перестают бояться. 

\- Наверное, - пожимает плечами Джено. – Но… Мне кажется, им потом за это бы не поздоровилось. 

Джемин опускает голову.

\- Точно. Чёрт, об этом я не подумал. 

Так заканчивается возможное сотрудничество. Однако неделя на кухне всё равно кажется отдыхом. Только без Джемина (в смысле, как без парня) тяжеловато жить. Когда он, как всегда, близко, но сам Джено как в музее. Любуется и не трогает. Ходит рядом и не трогает. Джемин ему в шею дышит, чёрт возьми, пока демонстрирует, как нужно резать картошку, а Джено не трогает. Так что он полностью согласен со злостью Ренджуна, когда тот однажды заводит младших в пустой коридор. Держа их за уши. А потом – влепляет подзатыльники. Корейский Ренджуна ограничивает, поэтому ругает он Ченлэ и на китайском. Джисон такой покрасневший, что Джено примерно понимает, на чём их застукали. А раз застукал Ренджун – то и кто-то другой мог бы увидеть. И это опасно.

Не так долго осталось. Джено себе это повторяет по тысяче раз в день. Каждый раз, когда видит Джемина. И сдерживает очередную волну настойчивых пубертатных мыслей. 

За ужином распределяют в машины на сверхважную операцию. Притом называют и тех, кто должен стоять в часовых. Так что Джено успевает испугаться. Но в итоге их оставляют в лагере. Как появившихся недавно и подозрительно. Вместе с ними – ещё пятнадцать человек. Охранять лагерь, припасы и девушек. Которых тут, впрочем, считают за припасы. Джено действительно хотел бы им помочь, но жизнь вынуждает сосредотачиваться на собственном выживании.

В назначенный день грузовики с людьми и оружием стройной колонной выезжают за ворота. В лагере остаётся всего две машины. И Мёнджун за главного. Джено с одногруппниками попросились на посты в ночную смену. Мёнджун кивнул с благожелательным видом. Так что пока Джено сидит в столовой (она тут вместо комнаты отдыха). Играет в карты с Джемином, Ренджуном и парой солдат. Это помогает убить время и волнение. Всё наверняка сложится нормально. Тихо. Обезвредить несколько часовых, угнать грузовик и ехать, не останавливаясь. Там и автоматы должны были остаться. Если что, Джено уже не побоится отстреливаться. 

Всё пройдёт удачно.

Обязано пройти. 

Джено в это верит до самого вечера. Однако в итоге всё рушится ещё до того, как начинается. Вернее, младшие всё рушат. Джено осознаёт ровно в тот момент, в который Мёнджун заводит в столовую Джисона. Такого же красного, как когда Ренджун влеплял ему подзатыльник. Только теперь – ещё и перепуганного. Мёнджун пинает его к центру столовой. Джисон падает, а когда пытается подняться – его лопатки придавливает чужой сапог. Мёнджун ухмыляется максимально отвратительно. В столовую вваливается Ченлэ, застёгивающий ремень, и тут же замирает с паникой в глазах.

Джемин бросает карты на стол.

Солдат напротив Джено оскаляется, уже готовый заржать.

\- Угадайте, что я увидел в душе? – громко спрашивает Мёнджун. 

Вероятно, Джено угадал бы с первого раза, но он не пытается. Глядя на Джисона, придавленного к полу. И отчётливо понимая, что сейчас здесь будет что-то плохое. Ужасно плохое. Из серии того, чего в его, Джено, старом добром мире, никогда не могло бы произойти. 

\- Я увидел, - Мёнджун с энтузиазмом исполняет роль ведущего, - как наш новый друг отсасывал второму другу! 

Джено бы отлично прожил без этой информации, но это неважно. Потому что Мёнджун убирает ногу со спины Джисона. Чтобы пнуть его под рёбра. Заставляя вскрикнуть. А ещё – злость загореться у Джено в груди. Перемешанную со страхом, так как чем остановить происходящее, Джено не знает.

\- Ты только ему сосёшь, малой? – обращается тем временем Мёнджун к парню, валяющемуся перед ним. 

\- Предлагаю решить это сообща! – вдруг кричит скалившийся прежде солдат, а Джено больше всего в жизни желает ему врезать. 

Джисон приподнимается на локтях. Оглядывает зал затравленным взглядом. Но выглядит так, словно вот-вот попытается сказать нечто колкое. Мёнджун ему не позволяет. Пинает ещё раз. 

\- Я позову остальных, - обращается Джемин к Мёнджуну. Улыбаясь абсолютно неестественно, но тот верит. Кивает одобрительно. А Джено еле сдерживается, чтобы не схватить Джемина за рукав. Спросить, куда он уходит и зачем. Торопливо уходит. Почти бегом. 

По идее, на улице можно взять автомат, но тут, в столовой, человек десять. У Мёнджуна всегда пистолет на поясе. И кто-нибудь ещё тоже может быть вооружён. Джено не приглядывался, чёрт возьми. К тому же, даже если расстрелять всех в помещении, останутся часовые. И те, кто сейчас в казарме, или в душе, или в туалете. Джемин выстрелит на улице – подготовятся те, кто здесь. Джемин выстрелит здесь – получит пулю на улице. Тупиковая ситуация. А на обычное ночное дежурство – по крайней мере, для Джисона – уже не приходится рассчитывать. Но не уедут же они без него. И точно не позволят случиться тому, к чему сейчас клонит Мёнджун. Который ещё пару раз Джисона пинает. Джено сжимает ладони в кулаки. А Ченлэ не выдерживает. Бежит на Мёнджуна, крича высоко про «отпусти его» и «хватит». 

Мёнджун встречает его ударом в скулу. Сильным настолько, что Ченлэ валит на пол. По соседству с Джисоном. 

\- Так вы оба из таких? – кривится Мёнджун. 

В его понимании, быть «таким» - это, видимо, уже причина опускать. И в понимании его приятеля, подходящего ближе. Он улыбается почти так же мерзко, как Мёнджун. Спрашивает:

\- И что мы с ними будет делать?

Мёнджун опускается перед Джисоном на корточки. Треплет его по голове.

\- Думаю, девушки сегодня отдохнут.

Джено то и дело поглядывает на дверь, из-за которой Джемин должен появиться с чем-то спасительным. Как в случае со львом. Джемин же находчивый. Очень. Если он не придёт быстро, то… То Джено тоже полезет драться. Потом, наверное, Ренджун. Они вчетвером ещё потянут время. 

За которое Ченлэ с Джисоном успевают ещё ударить. И, сопротивляющихся, куда-то потащить.

Джено понимает: пора. Всей душой полагаясь на Джемина и его светлую голову. 

\- Стойте! – он поднимается с места. 

Мёнджун и вправду останавливается. Хоть Джисона и не отпускает.

\- Вы что, все тут такие?

Джено сглатывает, придумывая, как лучше ответить. Однако отвечает в итоге Ренджун:

\- Не все, - он улыбается дипломатично. – Я вот, например, из Китая. У нас противосоциалистический образ жизни тоже не одобряется. 

У Мёнджуна округляются глаза. 

В принципе, Ренджун прав, раскрывать теперь можно все карты. А разводить этих людей на разговоры – куда безопаснее, чем получать от них пинки. 

Хотя ту карту, где про южнокорейское происхождение, наверное, всё-таки не надо. Тогда, возможно, сразу будут не пинки, а пули.

\- И где ты научился так шпарить по-корейски? – уточняет Мёнджун.

\- Пока выступал в Южной Корее, - отвечает ему Ренджун. – Ну, знаете, всякие шоу, концерты, фанаты. Приходилось учиться. У вас, конечно, поскучнее, чем…

\- Погоди, - останавливает его Мёнджун. – Так вы кто такие?

Ренджун поднимается на ноги. Одёргивает форму. Выпрямляет спину и со всем возможным достоинством кланяется, сообщая имя группы. Как на музыкальных шоу или на трансляциях. Джено аж ностальгией прошибает. А чужое замешательство длится достаточно долго, чтобы снаружи вдруг раздались выстрелы. Сразу много. Как будто Джемин там не один. И дверь столовой открывается одновременно с этим. Мёнджун не успевает выхватить пистолет. Мёнджуна сносит автоматной очередью в спину. Он закашливается, оседая на пол. 

Джемин стоит за ним. Не один. В окружении девушек, которые совершенно не боятся стрелять. По Джено вроде бы не должны, но он всё равно кидается вниз. Пока по столовой летают пули. 

Господи, почему Джено раньше об этом не подумал?

Тут же человек тридцать, которым точно есть, за что мстить, всё это время жили в соседней казарме. 

Они проходятся по столовой, в которой все безоружные попрятались под столами. Убивают прицельно. Не Джено и не Ренджуна. Который отбивает Джено протянутую ладонь. Улыбаясь широко. 

\- Один грузовик нам, один вам? – спрашивает Джемин.

\- Нет, мы здесь, - мотает головой одна из девушек. Довольно внушительно выглядящая с автоматом. – Встретим, когда Ёнчоль вернётся. 

Джено выбирается из-под стола. На месте девушек он бы бежал, но это не его дело. В принципе, с автоматами, гранатами и эффектом неожиданности они наверняка отобьют этот лагерь себе. 

\- Как знаете, - кивает Джемин, улыбаясь вылезшему Джено. – Приятно было познакомиться!

\- Взаимно, - кивает девушка, добивая очередного солдата выстрелом в голову. 

Кажется, у неё на совести от этого не прибавляется тяжести. Она, напротив, выглядит довольной. И это немного пугающее зрелище, так что Джено от него уходит. Помочь подняться Ченлэ. У него на скуле наливается здоровенный кровоподтёк. У Джисона по всему туловищу должно быть не лучше.

\- Вы понимаете, что нам и так несколько часов оставалось? – интересуется Ренджун.

\- Ага, так ты и разрешил целоваться в машине, - Ченлэ сплёвывает на пол кровь. 

\- Если бы вы только целовались, то могли бы сказать, что просто очень хорошие друзья, - толкает его в бок Ренджун. – Я серьёзно, тут такое может прокатить. Ну, социализм, дружба, никакого понятия о гомосексуальных отношениях…

Все его слова наводят Джено только на одну мысль. Он наконец-то подходит к Джемину вплотную. Заводит ладони ему за спину, тянет на себя и врезается в его губы. Целует совсем не по-дружески. Так, как очень давно хотел. Глубоко, напористо и сильно. Джемин отвечает, закинув руки ему на плечи. Долгожданный жар разбегается по телу.

\- А вот это реально лучше в машине, - не унимается Ренджун. – В смысле, что нам стоит выехать пораньше.

Он прав.

Прав, но прекращает Джено не меньше, чем через минуту, когда ему уже стучат по плечу, и даже Джисон кашляет до жути намекающе.


	12. двенадцать

Мемберы перетаскивают в грузовик еду, автоматы и гранаты. Джено не уверен, для чего, но чем больше оружия, тем больше спокойствия. Всё – в салон, чтобы при нападении никто не вытащил. Было бы неплохо найти свои рюкзаки, а ещё палатки и спальники, но рыскать по казармам и кабинетам слишком долго. Младшие только притаскивают в кузов несколько одеял. Джемин помогает поднять в грузовик канистры с топливом. Ренджун уже занимает место напротив руля, остальные рассаживаются по своим, и машина медленно выезжает из лагеря. 

\- Давайте ехать без остановок, - просит Джисон, испуганно оглядываясь назад. – Спать можно по очереди. По крайней мере, пока мы едем по землям этих медведей.

… которые сейчас все едут в другую сторону. В словах Джисона полно смысла. Первым после Ренджуна выбирается Ченлэ – как тот, кто уже сейчас сидит рядом и может постигать все премудрости вождения.

Джемин оглядывает кузов придирчивым взглядом. Словно размышляет, не забыли ли они о чём-то важном. Однако спустя десяток секунд позволяет себе расслабиться. Выдохнуть, вытягиваясь на сиденьях. Закрыть глаза. Такого Джемина – усталого и беспокойного – хочется накрыть одеялом, обнять, принести ему его любимый кофе и, желательно, пару мягких игрушек. Но ещё его хочется схватить за коленку, или за талию, или даже ниже талии, и целовать, вжимая в сиденья, целовать до тех пор, пока воздух в лёгких не кончится, и сама жизнь не кончится, и как балансировать между всеми этими желаниями, Джено не знает. А Джемин вдруг смеряет его взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век. И желания – по крайней мере, вторая их часть – у Джено явно на лице написаны. Джемин поэтому ему улыбается. Наклоняет голову к плечу. Открывая шею. Засос с неё давно сошёл, но… Но Джено мог бы поставить новый.

\- Может, мы тогда пока поспим? – обращается он к Ренджуну. – Джисон здесь, а мы с Джемином в кузове. 

Улыбка Джемина с каждым его словом всё больше напоминает ухмылочку. Ренджуну хватает одного взгляда на неё, чтобы закатить глаза. Однако он тормозит. Позволяя Джено и Джемину выбраться из машины. И даже запирает за ними дверцы кузова. Здесь темно, а скоро ещё и начинает трясти, но вдвоём получается расстелить одеяла. Свернуть одно из них вместо подушек. Неплохая кровать. По меркам последних месяцев. Джено стоит около неё, глядя на Джемина и решаясь как-нибудь к нему подступиться. Однако задачу сближения выполняет яма в дороге. Грузовик из-за неё слегка подбрасывает, а Джемин падает прямо Джено в руки. И он уже не отпускает. Ну, или Джемин его. Разобраться, как всегда, сложно. В темноте, поцелуях и касаниях. Только из-за двух недель без них ситуация переходит на кровать совсем уж быстро. И заканчивается – тоже. Но Джено, дышащему тяжело в чужую шею, жаловаться не на что. К тому же возбуждение вскоре заново вскипает в теле. Это Джемин виноват. Потому что он Джемин и потому что так чертовски близко. Плевать, что они даже не раздеты толком, и что из-за тряски Джено постоянно то локти, то колени ударяет по полу. Во время поцелуев, если честно, на всё плевать. Кроме того, как сильно Джемин перехватывает за поясницу. Прижимая к себе и к полу. Он на этом полу крышесносно красивый. У Джено никак не получается привыкнуть. Джемин, впрочем, и не позволяет. Затягивает в новый поцелуй. Притирается сквозь ткань военной формы. Джено на ум лезет та замечательная примерочная. Очень упрямо лезет. Навязчиво настолько, что Джено в итоге решается на подобие тех телодвижений. Только теперь – горизонтально. Рискует получить в лицо, но в итоге получает лишь прикушенную губу и незнакомый просящий звук. Повторяет. А Джемин разводит ноги, чтобы обхватить ими чужие бёдра, и поза становится вконец двусмысленной. Но приятной. Возбуждающей до крутящей – почти что больно – тяжести внизу живота. Джемин тело Джено стискивает также сильно. И Джено бы рад с той же силой ответить, но всё, необходимое для полноценного ответа, осталось где-то в лагере. Здесь им остаётся только чёртово трение сквозь одежду. Недостаточное для того, чтобы сбить напряжение. Хотя в итоге они оба как-то справляются. Джено после начинает засыпать прямо на Джемине, но тот сталкивает вбок. Так что Джено обнимает, лёжа уже на одеялах. Джемин утыкается ему в руку. Момент вроде бы отличный, однако вскоре Джемин, кажется, всхлипывает.

Джено не знает, почему конкретно, но, в общем и целом, догадывается. У Джемина внутри может быть жуткая мясорубка. О которой он в жизни не скажет, но которая его на куски перемалывает. Из-за всего сделанного, увиденного и просто случившегося. 

Джено обнимает крепче.

Джено шепчет, что любит его, и он правда не думал, что эти слова могут так просто срываться с губ. И вот, пожалуйста. Однако Джемин только начинает плакать сильнее. Вцепившись Джено в плечи. Тот пытается заикнуться о том, что Джемин ни в чём не виноват, но тот в ответ ударяет по груди. И Джено затыкается. Раз ему позволяют хотя бы обнимать в тот момент, когда Джемин очевидно плачет, то это уже доверие. Вряд ли на планете остался ещё хоть кто-то, с кем Джемин себе такое бы позволил. 

 

Утром он делает вид, что никогда не плакал. Джено тоже. Вылезая на дорогу, как диктует уставший Ренджун, и разводя костёр. На готовку сделать перерыв всё-таки приходится. Джемин насыпает рис в кастрюлю. А затем почему-то застывает. Переводит взгляд то на костёр, то на грузовик.

\- У нас же воды нет, - наконец говорит он хрипловатым со сна голосом. 

Джено вдруг понимает, что да. И сообщает о проблеме погромче. Поиски в кузове не помогают. Завтрак ограничивается сухарями, а огонь приходится закидать землёй. 

\- В деревнях, наверное, должны быть колодцы, - предполагает Джисон.

\- Звучит так, словно мы в средневековье, - комментирует Джемин. Но кивает. А Джено думает, что сравнение со средневековьем – самое правильное. Тут даже проводов для электричества нигде не протянуто. Хотя по ним бы всё равно уже не бежал бы ток. 

\- В любом случае, я спать, - машет рукой Ренджун. Залезает в кузов. И высовывает голову уже через пару секунд: - Но ведь, если на нас нападут, то я буду нужен в салоне, да?

Он и сам знает ответ. Поэтому так обречённо спрашивает. 

В итоге он объясняет Джено, где на карте они находятся и куда ехать дальше. Показывает, что нажимать и куда поворачивать, чтобы машина нормально ехала. Звучит несложно. На практике, в принципе, тоже оказывается выполнимо. Хоть и едет Джено очень-очень медленно. Взявшись за руль обеими руками. Не сводя глаз с дороги. Двигаться в итоге решили без всяких объездов по побережью. Просто как можно быстрее и прочь из Северной Кореи. Пересекать её – страшно. Даже находиться на этой земле после того, как Джено узнал, какие люди ей управляют. Но в итоге это... Это как бежать с отвесной горы. Пугает, и кажется, что вот-вот упадёшь и всё себе переломаешь, однако если остановишься – рухнешь точно. Выход только один. Впереди, в красной точке на карте. Граница с Китаем. Тоже не страна мечты, но с Ченлэ и Ренджуном они в ней не пропадут. 

Обсуждения с задних сидений заканчиваются решением остановиться в ближайшей деревне и набрать там воды. Джемин на переднем тем временем опять засыпает. Подперев щеку рукой, очень забавно и симпатично, и грузовик вдруг как-то не так виляет. Так что дальше Джено зарекается кидать на Джемина взгляды. Судя по тому, что сзади не раздаётся никаких возмущений, там всех троих тоже победила усталость. 

Джено, в принципе, выспавшийся. Только пить очень хочется. Вероятно, именно из-за того, что воды в машине нет. Однако Джено силится на этом не зацикливаться. Он крайне ответственно ведёт машину. По пустой дороге. Поселений довольно долго не встречается. Но через час или два, на обочине видится человек. Лежащий лицом вниз. С одной стороны, Джено понимает, что вряд ли толком ему поможет. И опасно это, подбирать незнакомцев. Вдруг приставит нож к шее. Однако проехать мимо всё равно не получается. Джено тормозит. Опускает стекло, чтобы окликнуть, однако тут же отворачивается обратно. К дороге. И жмёт на педаль газа. 

Над человеком – вернее, трупом человека – роились мухи. А само тело, даже прикрытое одеждой, было до ужаса костлявым. Будто умер человек от голода. Хотя, скорее всего, так оно и есть. Как и ещё несколько, которых Джено видит после. Прежде чем заехать в довольно крупную деревню. Вымершую. 

Джено бы проехал сквозь неё, но в одной из улочек мелькает колодец. Кажется. И здесь набрать воду безопаснее, чем в деревне с живыми людьми. Джено заставляет грузовик остановиться. Слишком резко, и у Джемина голова соскальзывает с руки. Склоняется к плечу. Однако он, вроде бы, продолжает спать. Джено был бы преступником, если бы разбудил. Он сам справится. На всякий случай даже автомат с собой берёт. Выпрыгивает из кабины и шагает к той улочке. Вокруг тишина. Ни души и ни движения. Только ворона чистит свои перья на ближайшей крыше. 

Джено неуютно, однако оружие в руках привычно придаёт уверенности. Сложенное из камней возвышение, которое показалось колодцем, на самом деле им и оказывается. Даже ведро стоит на бортике. Вот только в ведре ещё есть вода. На самом дне. И в деревне, получается, тоже кто-то есть. Наверное, попрятались от грузовика. В любом случае, ёмкость нужна своя. Пластиковый ящик из-под гранат, наверное, подойдёт. Если его помыть.

Джено шагает обратно к грузовику. Открывает кузов (из-за неаккуратности по деревне разносится лязг, но Джено надеется, что Джемина не разбудил), находит нужный ящик, выкладывает гранаты и несёт его к колодцу. Автомат приходится оставить у кузова. Не в зубах же Джено его бы понёс обратно. Да и место кажется мирным. Тихим. Самые громкие звуки – это дребезжание ведра о стены колодца. Джено разматывает верёвку. Опуская ведро ниже. Оно бьётся о воду глубоко внизу, и в ту же секунду боковое зрение улавливает какое-то движение. А в затылок ударяет чем-то тяжёлым. В разуме будто выключают свет. Джено осознаёт, что, кажется, рушится на дорогу, но дальше – темнота. Ничего. Даже испуг не успевает проснуться.

 

Джено очухивается из-за того, что в лицо плещут холодной водой. Целым ведром воды, судя по объёмам. Она пропитывает форму. Заставляет привстать на землё, отплёвываясь.

Улица перед глазами тут же плывёт.

Джено бы упал обратно, однако чьи-то руки хватают за плечи. А перед глазами появляется лицо Джемина. И вот теперь Джено пугается. Для него прошла пара мгновений. Однако в реальности явно случилось нечто более серьёзное. Потому что Джемин выглядит вконец ненормально. У него на лице – смесь из страха, злости и беспокойства.

\- Ты о чём вообще думал?! – ударяет его крик прямо в уши. От него боль вспыхивает в затылке. Там как молоточками бьют по черепу. Джено приподнимает руку. Нащупывает на затылке шишку.

\- А что случ…

\- Тебя чуть не убили! – Джемин его встряхивает, и боль ещё хуже становится. – А если бы я не проснулся? Если бы не вышел? Ты понимаешь, что эти твари тебя уже тащили?!

Джено поворачивает голову. Зрение расфокусировано, но тёмные силуэты рядом – это, определённо, тела. Людей. Почему же сразу тварей.

\- Я набирал воду, и…

\- Воду набирал? – нормальная вроде фраза, но в вариации Джемина она самому Джено кажется какой-то несусветной тупостью. – Меня разбудить не судьба? Подумать, что тут вообще-то с каждого угла нападают?

\- Ты очень мило спал, и…

Джено сегодня точно не дадут договорить. Хотя сейчас Джемин не кричит и не встряхивает. Он вдруг опускает голову. Всхлипывая. Сдавленно и сдерживаемо, а оттого – особенно пугающе.

\- Джемин, ты… Ну ты чего? – пытается улыбнуться Джено. Обхватывает его лицо парой ладоней. – Всё же нормально. Я жив, ты жив, и остальные… живы же, да?

Джемин кивает. Черты лица кривятся непривычно. Некрасиво. Цепляя под сердцем как крюком. Его дёргает с каждым чужим всхлипом. Джемин их контролирует из рук вон плохо. Оседает на землю. Отпуская Джено, но вот Джено его не отпускает. Наоборот, подбирается ближе. Обнимает опущенные плечи. Вздрагивающие. Джемина всего трясёт, и это очень, очень плохо.

\- Тише, Джемин, - просит Джено, гладя по лопаткам. – Всё ведь в порядке. Прости, что я пошёл один. 

… и дело, похоже, уже совсем не в этом. Шишка у Джено на затылке – банальная последняя капля. Соломинка, переломившая чужое самообладание. Теперь Джемин расходится. Раскачиваясь у Джено в руках. Скоро уже воя ему в форму. Джено надеется, что это временное, из-за морального перегруза, и пройдёт минут за двадцать. Однако в груди всё равно рвёт и режет. А через сотню всхлипов Джемин только выговаривает насквозь отчаявшееся «почему я вообще жив». Как будто не заслуживает, или что-то подобное. И Джено не знает, сколько ещё они проживут, но до возможного конца Джемина нужно успеть убедить в обратном. 

\- Потому что ты умный и находчивый, - пытается Джено. – И кучу раз нас всех спасал. 

Пусть даже думает сейчас точно не о хороших случаях.

\- Мы скоро отсюда выберемся. Тогда всё станет лучше, - обещание звучит скорее как надежда. – И тебе станет лучше. Ты… Если кто-то из нас и должен выбраться, то это точно ты. 

«Ты замечательный» - уже шёпот в чужую макушку.

Джемин мотает головой, так что Джено кладёт ладонь на чужой затылок. Прижимает к себе, чтобы Джемин физически не мог отрицать, и продолжает заваливать его комплиментами. Начиная с того, какой он был милый в первый день знакомства, и как Джено рад, что его встретил (всегда был рад), и заканчивая днём сегодняшним. В котором Джемин опять спаситель. Выстрелы – это необходимость. Джемин ведь и сам понимает. 

Постепенно он успокаивается. Примерно через час уже отталкивает Джено чуть дальше. Собираясь. С силами. И никогда про этот час не вспоминать. 

Джемин достаёт ведро из колодца. Умывается, пока Джено разглядывает трупы. Их четверо. Худые и в лохмотьях.

\- Мне кажется, они хотели тебя съесть, - говорит Джемин, полоща ящик. – По крайней мере, один парень шипел что-то про кастрюлю. 

Джено пожимает плечами. Можно было бы найти дом этих людей и узнать наверняка, но почему бы не сохранить блаженное неведение. 

Парни в грузовике продолжают спать. Облокотившись друг на друга. Довольно умилительно. 

\- Я поведу, - заявляет Джемин, запрыгивая на водительское сиденье.

Джено согласен как минимум потому, что картинка перед глазами периодически плывёт и мешается. 

Гонка по северу продолжается ещё два дня. Опасная ситуация возникает только раз: когда грузовик с очередным флагом пристраивается сзади. Может, люди в нём хотели поговорить, а может, дождаться остановки и ограбить. Этого Джено уже не узнает – Ченлэ, высунувшись из окна, стреляет по прямо по лобовому стеклу. Очередью. Чужой грузовик съезжает на обочину, а Ренджун жмёт на газ. До самой границы. Она не сильно отличается от южнокорейской. Тот же забор, блок-посты, флагштоки. Только таблички на зданиях с другой стороны испещрены иероглифами. А Ренджун начинает напевать китайский гимн.

Джено давно мечтает найти где-нибудь гитару. 

\- Тут в стороне от дороги должен быть заповедник и небольшая туристическая деревня, - говорит Ченлэ, ведя пальцем по карте. – По-моему, хорошее место, чтобы заночевать.

Если только тут не творится то же безумие, что и в Северной Корее. Всё-таки недалеко пока отъехали. С главной дороги – наконец-то заасфальтированной – Ренджун сворачивает в лес. Едут не один час. Ожидание нападения не отпускает. Джено кажется, что он ещё долго не сможет спокойно засыпать. Но обещанная деревня выглядит мирно. Декоративно. Здания стилизованы под традиционные китайские. Пара рядов домиков, магазин с аптекой, ресторан. Названия зачитывает Ченлэ. Ренджун тем временем останавливает машину у фонтана. Теперь уже – болотца, однако каменные рельефы всё ещё красивые. 

Джено правда неуютно откладывать автомат в сторону. Хотя здесь они точно одни. Других машин нет, звуков тоже, а просто так пешком вглубь леса никто бы не пошёл. 

\- В сувенирной лавке должны быть футболки, - говорит Ченлэ, и да, Джено тоже был бы не прочь поменять одежду. В итоге ему достаётся не только футболка, но и рубашка. С местным логотипом. Ёлочкой. Ещё тут есть рюкзаки и кружки. Джисон лезет за прилавок в поисках чего-нибудь интересного, но находит только енота. Тот вылезает Джисону навстречу. Кажется недовольным из-за того, что его потревожили, и деловито выбегает в дверной проём. 

Когда-нибудь животные займут тут всё. 

Сейчас Ренджун бежит за автоматом, чтобы разбить прикладом дверь магазина. Он нетронут. Если не считать мышей и тараканов, которые разбегаются у Джено под ногами. Однако еды – прекрасной, упакованной, разной еды – всё равно находится немало.

\- Там озеро! – показывает Джемин в окно. 

Оно идеально круглое и совсем небольшое. Искусственное. И вода должна быть ещё холодной, но помыться всё равно наверняка будет можно. Джено благодарит все высшие силы за эту возможность. Хватает с полки пачку с, кажется, мылом. Иероглифы делают мир вокруг не очень понятным. Пока Джено косится в сторону аптеки. Ренджун перехватывает его взгляд. Предлагает набрать лекарств и бинтов, и Джено соглашается, пусть он и не совсем о бинтах думал. Джемин тоже отправляется в аптеку. Младшие, судя по звукам, уже целуются за ближайшим стеллажом. Стеллаж от их напора пошатывается. 

Джено опускает взгляд, направляясь к соседней двери.

Джено бегает взглядом между прозрачными витринами, пока Ренджун с Джемином копаются в шкафчиках за ними. Нужные вещи находятся быстро. Упаковки презервативов (как и тюбики по соседству) во всех странах выглядят похоже. Но Джено не знает, что именно им лучше всего подойдёт. А стоять напротив как-то стесняюще. Так что в итоге он просто сгребает в свой новый рюкзак почти всё со стеклянной полки. 

Рюкзак покоится на берегу, пока мемберы купаются в озере. Вода только первые пару минут кажется ледяной. Потом (хоть и с посиневшими губами) неплохо получается намыливаться и стирать одежду. Джено в жизни так не ценил ощущение чистоты. 

Первым из озера сбегает Ченлэ. За ним закономерно уносится Джисон. Джемин обещает найти номер себе и Джено. Ренджун делится своей радостью – он нашёл книги. И ему в кои-то веки будет чем заняться. Джено поздравляет. Разыскивая глазами домик, возле которого видел Джемина в последний раз. Хотя в итоге походить по ним всё равно приходится. Прежде чем за одной из дверей наконец находится Джемин. Он стоит посреди комнаты. И, оглянувшись на Джено, сдёргивает покрывало с огромной кровати. Вся лишняя пыль летит на пол вместе с ним. Остаётся нежно-розовое одеяло с вышитыми на нём сердечками.

\- Отжал номер для новобрачных у Ченлэ, - заявляет Джемин, бухаясь на одеяло. Садится, скрещивая ноги: - Он сказал, что это его страна, но я сказал, что он тогда весь следующий месяц будет готовить вместо меня, так что… Короче, мы здесь, а я продолжаю готовить.

В ответ на чужую улыбку губы Джено сами собой растягиваются. Широко. Радостно, хотя волнение сжимает сердце почти как инфаркт. Джено стоит перед кроватью. Не зная толком, с чего начать. Чувствуя, как краснеет шея.

Джемин приподнимает брови. 

Джемин ждёт. Чего-то. Что Джено должен сделать. Джено мысленно перебирает варианты. Которых особо нет. Джемин вытягивает руку, подзывая к себе, и мозг отказывается работать в таких условиях. 

\- Если ты не прекратишь так на меня пялиться, то готовить будешь ты, - предупреждает Джемин. – Я буду давиться, но есть. 

Угроза весомая, потому что Джено готовит не очень хорошо. И он заставляет себя сделать шаг вперёд. Ещё один. Сесть на край кровати, чтобы в следующую секунду Джемина схватил за ворот. Дёрнул на себя. Накрыл губами чужие. Накрывает во всех смыслах – разум всё ещё в ступоре, но теперь к крови примешивается горячее. Джемин лезет Джено на бёдра, тот из-за этого валится вниз, однако разлечься на кровати мешает рюкзак. Его нужно снять. А ещё в нём, прости господи, лежит всё стащенное из аптеки. «Господи, господи, господи» повторяется в голове бегущей строкой. Со скачущими такими буквами. Из-за того, как язык Джемина проходится по чужому. От ладоней Джемина по плечам разбегаются мурашки. Однако Джено упирается ладонями в кровать. Садится, отстраняя его от себя. Стаскивает с себя рюкзак. Доставать из него все те упаковки, мягко говоря, неловко. Но лезть за рюкзаком и копаться в нём спустя какое-то время было бы ещё хуже. Джено расстёгивает молнию. Опуская взгляд. А Джемин слезает с его коленей. Садится напротив и наблюдает за тем, как Джено выстраивает на одеяле коробочки и тюбики. Много тюбиков. 

\- Я надеюсь, это всё-таки не будет настолько сложно, - выдавливает смешок Джемин. 

\- Я… Я не знал, какой лучше подойдёт, - оправдывается Джено. – Подумал, можно будет потом разобраться…

Джено кажется, что он скоро уже заикаться начнёт. Он скользит пальцами по разным тюбикам. Красный, чёрный, жёлтый, синий. Зачем вообще столько придумали. Иероглифы, сколько на них ни пялься паникующим взглядом, не становятся понятнее. А Джемин изображает задумчивость. По очереди поднимает упаковки к глазам:

\- Тут сзади на английском есть.

Как будто Джено знает английский. Ну, на большем уровне, чем пара строчек в паре песен. Однако Джемину словарного запаса хватает, чтобы вынести вердикт:

\- Вот этот, - и вложить Джено в ладонь чёрный. Сделать этикетку повеселее производители, конечно же, не могли. Обязательно было чёрную и нагнетающую.

Боже, Джено с Джемином сейчас сидят и обсуждают, при помощи чего будут… Вернее, Джено будет. И от этой мысли нервную систему частично парализует, частично замыкает, но, главным образом, жжёт. Он вертит в руках полученный тюбик. Джемин ему ещё и презервативы выбирает. Скидывает всё остальное на пол. Ухмыляется уголком рта:

\- Продолжим?

У Джено ладони потеют от одного только слова. Что уж говорить про следующие поцелуи. И про то, как Джемин расстёгивает его рубашку. Запускает ладони под неё. А Джено всё-таки не выдерживает. Нервы начинают сдавать (не в том направлении), и он перехватывает чужие кисти.

\- Подожди, - выдыхает Джено. Ему правда нужно ещё чуть-чуть морально подготовиться. Джемин усмехается нервно:

\- Тебе не кажется, что это не ты тут должен ломаться? – и наигранно пожимает плечами. – Нет, конечно, если хочешь, мы можем поменяться местами…

\- Нет, нет, нет, - отпускает Джено его ладони. Кладёт свои поверх чужой футболки. Чувствует мурашки под пальцами. А ещё Джемин говорит быстрее обычного, и…

Он же волнуется. Чёрт возьми, Джемин волнуется, и это Джено следует сейчас его успокаивать. Потому что Джемину решиться точно куда сложнее. И Джено сдавать сейчас обратно – значит, может, вообще навсегда терять такой шанс. 

Джено старается. Ладонями, губами и языком. Не успокоить – так отвлечь. Чтобы у Джемина внутри тоже проснулось всё это жаркое и неконтролируемое. Уже сейчас пережимающее разум. Не тисками, но чем-то столь же тесным. Крайне мало пространства оставляющим для размышлений. Есть же Джемин. С которого так легко снять футболку, которого можно уложить на кровать и нависнуть сверху. Джемин, кусающий свои губы. Глядящий нерешительно. Непривычно. И ничего другого в мире не остаётся. Всё сжимается до комнаты, кровати и мягкости губ. Джено начинает ощущать ответственность. За то, как всё пройдёт. В теории, он в курсе, что делать, однако на практике делать что угодно одинаково страшно. Вдруг Джемину не понравится. Или даже ему будет больно. Ну, может же такое быть. Вроде бы вероятно. Джен тогдао потом будет совестно. До конца жизни. Даже если она каким-то чудом будет долгой. 

\- Прекрати смотреть на меня как на бланк экзамена, - шипит Джемин, которого явно напрягает серьёзность. Что ещё делать, Джемин не говорит. Хотя рекомендации бы не помешали.

Джено облизывает пересохшие губы. Вжимается в чужие, заодно и тело вдавливая в кровать. Джемин возбуждён. Джено тоже. Достаточно, чтобы забить (немного) на опасения и спуститься ладонями к ремню. Сначала – Джемина, потом – своему, и на этом моменте тянет свернуть всё в привычное русло. Но Джено держит руки при себе. Вернее, пытается нащупать ими тот чёртов тюбик. Однако находит в итоге ногой. И от Джемина приходится оторваться. Сесть на кровати, чтобы взять упаковку и попытаться открыть. Крышка прикручена туго. Издевательски, сказал бы Джено. Если бы любые слова не вылетели из головы. Спасибо Джемину, который стягивает с себя трусы парой быстрых движений. Садится на кровати, упираясь в неё руками так, чтобы вроде бы случайно, но закрываться. Возможно, будь тут темно, было бы проще. Хотя… Нет, если честно, то Джено нравится смотреть. У Джемина красивое тело. И крышечка наконец поддаётся. Джено подставляет ладонь. Выдавливает на пальцы прозрачную жидкость. Она холодная. Неприятно. Однако всё ведь ещё нагреется.

\- У тебя такое лицо, словно ты сейчас опыт химический ставить будешь, - заявляет Джемин.

О том, как он выглядит, Джено не говорит. Всё равно не нашёл бы достаточно впечатлённых эпитетов. Джено только упирается ему в грудь свободной рукой:

\- Ложись.

«Так будет удобнее», однако язык слишком одеревенелый. И во рту сухо. Джемин опускает взгляд к чужой руке. Кивает (скорее для себя, чем для Джено), и опускается на спину. Скованней, чем до этого. У Джемина в голове наверняка много лишних мыслей. Вероятно, вперемешку со страхами. Их нужно выбить. Джено знает один способ. Ладоней у него как раз две. Одну, испачканную смазкой, он пока держит в воздухе. Второй – помогает Джемину расслабиться. Закусить губу и выгнуться в позвоночнике всего от нескольких движений вверх-вниз. 

Джено становится чуть сложнее дышать.

Смотреть всё же слишком… смущающе, что ли. Наклониться и целовать проще. Джемин обхватывает его плечи, придавая уверенности. И оттягивать свою (пусть даже не вполне настоящую) победу дольше уже не хочется. Хочется Джемина. Всего, целиком, до последней клеточки. 

Держать руку в воздухе – как минимум неудобно. Джено опускает её ниже. Совсем низко. Скользит по чужой коже, нащупывая ложбинку. Ведёт по ней, а Джемин вдруг замирает.

\- Ты дрожишь, - сообщает ему Джено.

\- А я и не заметил, - пытается он ёрничать, но получается, если честно, не очень. Джено не успокаивает.

\- Ты в порядке? – уточняет он, замирая пальцами там, куда, собственно, так долго вёл.

\- Ты ещё даже ничего не сделал! – и раздражение приходится гасить поцелуями. Старательно. А ещё – делать. Протолкнуть палец внутрь оказывается далеко не так сложно, как Джено боялся. И Джемин вовсе не вопит от какой-нибудь ужасной боли. Он замирает на пару мгновений. Но потом, как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжает поцелуй. Джено собирается с чуть большей решимостью. Добавляет второй палец.

\- Не… не дёргай так, - морщится Джемин. Джено тут же выдаёт серию кивков. Обещая быть плавнее. Очень-очень плавно вводя в Джемина пару пальцев. Внутри узко. И горячо. Будет – Джено уже предчувствует – абсолютно непередаваемо. Однако между Джено и этим «будет» встаёт препятствие в виде целых нескольких минут. Когда Джемин вроде бы позволяет себя растягивать, но выдыхает при этом болезненно. Иногда. И этого Джено хватает, чтобы сердце уходило к пяткам. Чтобы пробуждалось желание всего Джемина зацеловывать, пока не пройдёт. Джено не уверен, что проходит, однако Джемин целует требовательней. Кажется, решив пораньше со всем разобраться. Джено только за, но страхи не отпускают. Волнение встаёт в горле комом. Но ещё есть возбуждение, которое всё мышление уплощает. До желаний и инстинктов. Обнять. Прижать к себе и самому прижаться. Стянув трусы торопливым движением.

Джемин смотрит в глаза. Джено от его взгляда сердце сводит и щемит. К тому же Джено чувствует, как дрожат чужие губы. А у самого Джено дрожат руки. Самоконтроль такими темпами скоро лопнет вместе с парой тысяч нервных клеток. Так что лучше сейчас. Нужно сейчас. 

Джено упирается локтями в подушку по обе стороны от Джемина. Толкается. Туда, где стенки до жути тугие, а от ощущений сознание просто-напросто затапливает. Очень серьёзно. Плотно, ярко, сильно. Однако Джемин в ту же секунду жмурится. Порывается куда-то в сторону, но натыкается на руки Джено. И выглядит так, словно заставляет себя остаться на месте. Сжав губы. Выпрямив брови. Точно болезненно.

\- Прости, - выдыхает Джено, утыкаясь в чужую шею. Втягивая кожу губами. Джемину ведь так нравилось. Джено помнит. И сейчас чувствует, как в плечи давят подушечками пальцев. 

От Джено сейчас вряд ли разговоров ждут. Да и не к ним тянет. Тянет – ещё раз, глубже и резче, однако Джено себя сдерживает. Вероятно, только поэтому всё не заканчивается уже через несколько толчков. Забота о чужих выдохах не позволяет себя отпустить. Не даёт расслабиться. Джено аккуратный. Настолько, насколько вообще возможно. Пока над ухом вдруг не звучит:

\- Я не фарфоровый, - и звучало бы убедительней, не будь в голосе чего-то натянутого, но Джено слушается. Вбивается чуть сильнее. И быстрее. Чувства вливаются прямо в кровь. Отдаются трясучкой в пальцах. А Джемин выгибается на несколько градусов. Настолько, насколько позволяет Джено, давящий его к кровати. И в выдохах скользит нечто не только болезненное. Повышающее уровень возбуждения. Джено не знает, куда от него деваться. Оно из-за Джемина только мощнее становится. С каждым новым движением. Ощущения сжимают до самого основания, до стонов в чужие губы, и самоконтроль, несмотря на все попытки Джено его удержать, испаряется. Сжигается в температуре между телами. Остаётся только необходимость как можно ближе, быстрее и до бешеного пульса. Отдающегося в висках. Пока Джемин обнимает крепче. Цепляется за плечи и, кажется, начинает задыхаться. Это хороший знак. У Джено появляется цель – выбить стоны – однако на первом же тело не выдерживает. Перед глазами появляются точки. Мышцы сводит адски приятной судорогой, а через несколько секунд Джемин уже бьёт по плечам.

\- Раздавишь же, - шепчет он, прикрыв глаза. 

Джено скатывается на одеяло. 

Джено безумно стыдно и очень хорошо. Но Джемину, кажется, нет. По крайней мере, не так сильно, как должно (и наверняка ещё будет). 

Джемин лежит, вцепившись в простыни кулаками. Дышит часто и рвано. Он всё ещё возбуждён. Так что Джено приваливается к нему, чтобы это исправить. Руками, раз уж не получилось в процессе. 

\- Ну как? – спрашивает Джено, не в силах не улыбаться.

\- А что, хочешь попробовать? – Джемин умудряется язвить даже сквозь сорванные выдохи. 

Джено не факт, что хочет (хотя любопытно), так что он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы Джемина тоже отпустило. Уходит на это меньше минуты. И Джемин наконец расслабляется. Приподнимает уголки губ:

\- А я хочу. В смысле, ещё раз. Это… Это всё странноватые ощущения, но…

Джено ухмыляется от уха до уха. 

Джено успевает поцеловать Джемина до того, как он бы его ударил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> нана бьёт джено. бэдбой абьюзер нана.
> 
> кхм.
> 
> в общем, ещё фем научил меня писать нцу без всяких неприличных слов  
> но если это всё-таки не нца, то поправьте меня, и я поправлю рейтинг
> 
> лол обычно я пишу далеко не так обтекаемо но 
> 
> номины *тонна сердечек*
> 
> которые вроде и подростки в пубертате, но для которых писать что-то рил пошлое совсем не хотелось
> 
> так что here we are.
> 
> следующая глава – последняя.
> 
> скорее всего, она будет сегодня


	13. тринадцать

Кузов припасами забивают почти до потолка. Чёрт знает, когда получится найти ещё что-то. Да и сосредоточиться решают на поиске людей. Нужно хотя бы узнать, как тут организовалось общество. Чего ждать. Сколько нужно патронов. 

Джено забирается в грузовик. Подаёт руку Джемину. Тот вроде бы точно такой же, как вчера, позавчера и пару лет до этого, но у Джено теперь так же на него смотреть не получается. Потому что он теперь знает, каким ещё Джемин может быть. Когда голый, ночью и стонет от всего, что Джено с ним делает. А делать хочется много и постоянно. И взгляд отвести не получается тоже. Джено, наверное, выглядит, как влюблённый дурак, но Джемин ему улыбается, и на всё остальное плевать. 

Они выезжают к ближайшему городу. Из трещин в дороге уже растёт мох. Природа поглощает остатки цивилизации. От этого грустно, но ещё это красиво. Зелень всюду, куда падает глаз. Кустарник, закрывающий половину знака с названием города. Высокие и пустые здания. А за углом одного из них – Джено готов поклясться, что ему не показалось – несколько оленят. 

\- Тут будем искать или в другой город поедем? – спрашивает Ренджун. Джемин пожимает плечами:

\- Давай тут пока поездим. Может, вообще Хендери встретим. Или Сяоджуна. Никто не помнит, из какого они города?

Джено мотает головой. Трейни поотпускали домой, ещё когда эпидемия только начиналось. Но да, в теории, они тоже могли выживать где-то здесь. Встретиться было бы замечательно. Хотя в следующие часы они не встречают вообще никого. Джено, зажатый в середине машины, даже высматривать толком не может. В итоге он просто обнимает Джемина, устраивается на его плече и прикрывает глаза. Возможно, ночью нужно было больше спать и меньше расходовать энергию. Хотя… Кого Джено обманывает, он бы и этой ночью с радостью повторил. Джемин поглаживает его волосы. Кладёт руку на плечи. Тёплый момент растянулся бы ещё надолго, но грузовик вдруг резко тормозит. Так, что Джено едва не стукается головой о сиденье спереди. 

\- Вы видели? – поворачивается Ренджун. Тыкает пальцем за окно: - Туда зашли люди! Двое или трое!

Он, кажется, взволнован встречей с земляками. Джено оглядывает указанное здание. На вывеске, конечно же, иероглифы, но ещё там есть нарисованная стопка книг. Либо магазин, либо библиотека. 

\- Давайте проверим, - кивает Джисон, открывая машину. Однако автомат не забывает. Джено тоже хватается за металл, прежде чем выпрыгнуть из грузовика. Предосторожность лишней не будет. 

Они заходят в проём из-под выбитых дверей.

Всё-таки библиотека. С высокими сводами и длинными полками. А впереди, среди стопок книг, сидят трое девушек. Ченлэ окликает их. Одной улыбкой излучая тонну дружелюбия. Но в ответ всё равно получает шокированные лица и испуганные вскрики.

До Джено доходит, что они, пятеро парней в форме, стоят тут сейчас, сжимая автоматы, и что улыбки для дружелюбия маловато. Ренджун это понимает даже быстрее. Уже опускает оружие на пол, объясняя что-то подчёркнуто спокойным тоном. От Джено тут мало что зависит. Он просто кладёт свой автомат рядом и словно бы смотрит фильм на китайском. У девушек и пистолеты на поясах висят – просто ими, видимо, не приходилось пользоваться, поэтому они и не выхватили. Диалог у них с Ренджуном за пару минут завязывается, судя по тональностям, искренне доброжелательный. Ченлэ поясняет на корейском: мол, вот Ренджун говорит, что они ищут место, в котором люди живут спокойно, вот он объясняет про то, как они еле вырвались из Северной Кореи, а вот извиняется за свой внешний вид. Девушка – главная, судя по осанке – в ответ улыбается. Говорит что-то, наматывая на палец прядь волос. Ченлэ аж подскакивает на месте. Тараторит:

\- Она сказала, что Ренджун и так очень красивый, а он ответил, что она тоже, вы слышали, слышали, а? – Ченлэ от переизбытка эмоций трясёт Джисона за плечи. Пока Ренджун на них обоих шикает. Покрасневший немного Ренджун. Джемин по этому поводу тянет многозначительное «о-о-о-у», Джено усмехается, а Джисон толкает Ренджуна в бок. Мешая ему красиво облокотиться о стеллаж. Но флиртовать (тут даже перевода не нужно, тут по интонациям понятно) Ренджун не прекращает. Ради такого дела Джено даже готов тут постоять и подождать. Уже предвкушая следующие пару лет подколов в сторону старшего. Вне зависимости от того, получится у него что-то с этой девушкой или нет.

\- У них тут реально есть что-то вроде поселения, и они в библиотеке сейчас ищут книги по технике, чтобы собрать свою, и… - Ченлэ хмурится, вслушиваясь в разговор, - и у них даже электричество есть! От… как сказать…

Он поднимает руки и машет ими.

\- От ветряных станций? – подсказывает Джемин. 

\- Да, - кивает Ченлэ. – И нам сейчас нарисуют карту, потому что у них там не хватает парней, особенно… Боже, она опять назвала Ренджуна красивым, ребят, по-моему, у них всё уже серьёзно!

Ренджун, не прекращая что-то объяснять, ловит Ченлэ за ухо. Перехватывает за шею, и Ченлэ приходится бороться с удушающим захватом, чтобы продолжить:

\- А сейчас он говорит о том, как сильно любит своих младших, особенно… - речь прерывается подзатыльником, - меня.

За следующие несколько минут выясняется, что поселение они найдут легко. Над поворотом стоит фонарь, на который подают электричество, и не заметить горящую лампочку довольно сложно. Ехать – пару дней, не больше. Девушки бы сами показали дорогу, но у них тут поисково-библиотечная экспедиция недели на две, а припасы и работники поселению не помешают уже сейчас. И корейцы там уже есть – только, в основном, сбежавшие с севера. Это немного напрягает. Но бежать должны были самые адекватные, да и как-то так сложилось, что поселение на две трети женское, и про прошлый военизированный лагерь точно можно забыть. Джено бы хотел забыть. И в поселение он бы уже сейчас выехал, но Ренджун открывает кузов, чтобы достать оттуда конфет и вручить в качестве подарков. 

Обмен любезностями продолжается ещё минут двадцать. Ренджун всё своё обаяние пускает в ход. Джено из-за этого зрелища лишь путём немалых волевых усилий удаётся не ржать (невежливо было бы, Ренджун ведь их с Джемином как-то терпит). 

Джемин, кстати, обнимает со спины и подбородок кладёт на плечо.

Пара девушек, глядя на них, между собой перешёптываются, но это… удивление, или заинтересованность, и точно ничего агрессивного. 

Джено накрывает ладони Джемина своими.

Среди перспектив впервые за долгое время вырисовывается что-то обнадёживающее.

 

Они едут по указанному маршруту. Вокруг, в основном, лес. Обещанный фонарь встречается у дороги уже второй ночью. Вид электрического света – как привет из прошлой жизни. Сюрреализм. Ренджун останавливает грузовик, и несколько минут мемберы просто молча пялятся на фонарь. Джено рядом с ним уже чувствует себя каким-то дикарём. Но потом всё внимание отвлекает объект в небе. Очень яркий и падающий вниз. Как комета, но больше. 

\- Наверное, спутник, - прослеживает его взглядом Джемин. 

\- А их ещё много? – спрашивает Джисон.

Джено вспоминает картинку, когда-то давно попавшуюся на глаза. Из серии всяких невероятных фактов.

\- Я читал, что около десяти тысяч, - сообщает он. – Если они все будут падать… 

\- То будет красиво, - улыбается Джемин.

А ещё они могут поджечь и добить всё, что тут ещё осталось, но Джено надеется на вариант получше. 

\- Тут, кстати, море близко, - сообщает Ченлэ. – Может, заглянем туда? На день или два?

Как хотели ещё с Юкхэем, Донхёком и Марком. И смогут только теперь. За них всех.

Ренджун кивает:

\- Давайте доедем наконец до побережья. 

На дорогу уходит меньше часа. А насчёт пожаров Джено успокаивается. После того, как замечает широкую просеку, лишённую деревьев. Вырубили её наверняка ради защиты от огня, и, раз тут всё так хорошо продумано, то и им пятерым по-любому найдётся место.

В воздухе пахнет солью.

Дорога выводит на широкий пляж. Мириады звёзд отражаются в чёрно-глянцевом море. Туда же падает ещё один горящий шар. Далеко. Но вот треск, как от горящего дерева, слышится ближе.

\- По-моему, лес загорелся, - делится подозрением Джено. Джемин усмехается, спрыгивая на песок:

\- Хорошо, что тут гореть нечему. 

Он прав. И он идёт ближе к воде. Джено тормозит, чтобы достать из грузовика пару пачек чипсов. Когда он подходит, Джемин уже лежит на спине. Глядит в ночное небо. 

\- Пялюсь на звёзды, - комментирует он собственные действия. – Никогда бы не подумал, что что-то может разбиваться настолько красиво.

Рухнувшие спутники и правда напоминают звездопад. Их много. Пугающе много.

\- Что, если на нас упадёт? – спрашивает Джено, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

\- Если ты при этом будешь стоять истуканом, то я перед смертью успею на тебя обидеться, - Джемин дёргает его за штанину. – Давай сюда. Попялимся вместе. 

Джено послушно опускается на песок. Ложится. Чипсы остаются не у дел, потому что Джемин находит его руку своей, и отпускать её ради какой-то там еды – не то, на что Джено способен. Ренджун, судя по звукам, ещё у грузовика. Отбивается от подколов младших.

Когда лес догорит, они поедут обратно. Встраиваться в жизнь мирного вроде бы поселения. Хотя мире наверняка ещё осталось, чему разваливаться. И другие катастрофы возможны, и ядерная зима, и война с северокорейцами, или даже новая эпидемия. Честно, Джено уже ко всему готов. Либо ему так кажется. Как бы то ни было – сейчас он лежит на песке. Смотрит на Млечный Путь, горящий высоко в небе, и на то, как его пересекают огненные чёрточки спутников. Сжимает ладонь Джемина. 

Этого достаточно, чтобы улыбаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> конец.
> 
>  
> 
> что ж, вот я и дебютировала в фандоме нст. и для моего творчества по этим парням это точно не конец. сейчас я собираюсь удариться в starwars!ау по блэкпинк (и вельветкам, и эксо, и как минимум тэн там тоже мелькнёт), но вОТ ПОТОМ будут нст, кибепанк!ау, хакерство, будущее, революция, номины и куда более масштабный сюжет, чем здесь (и не только дримы в качестве героев). меня несёт писать по нст, и я очень этому рада.
> 
> хочу сказать спасибо:
> 
> нст за то, что я могу любить их так сильно  
> (отдельно – номинам за замечательный шипперский контент)  
> моей сестре за то, что так старательно заёбывала меня этой группой и здравствуйте, я теперь сиджени  
> моей бете за то, что бетит  
> и читателям
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
